Reflective Attaction
by Neo-Crystalwell
Summary: Were things settled at Darkley? Really settled? Or...Did the clean sweep mean nothing? And what of it's Lady counterpart, St. Rachael? Let's take a peek and check in on two boys who are now entering the age of Teendom with problems of their own. Rated M for later Chapters, violence, swearing and sex at it's most darkest. Enjoy!
1. Intro

**Yes, I'm at it again but this time our ninja aren't my main focus. I decided to pick on and screw with two characters from the series that are secondary. Who are they? You'll see! **Here we go! Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.

* * *

**Plot:** What goes on in the halls of Darkley after it's clean up and was it really cleaned out? What about St. Rachael, was it really purged clean or are there some secrets still? This story's time ratio and setting is a bit different but follow the guide lines for the High School arc, some characters will be mentioned. Here are the key ones to watch out for.

**Gene**** Grant** (I took the liberty of giving him a last name since his last name was never mentioned, Grant seems to suit him.)

**Brad Tudabone **(At least they weren't lazy with his name!)

**Carla Robertson **(OC, more on her soon.)

**Kate Swanson **(OC, more on her soon.)

**Benjamin Freeman **

**Jindra Gold**

* * *

**Histories:**

**Gene: **Still a cocky son of a ginger with the I.Q. to prove it. His personality hadn't really changed much during the years. He's just more unpredictable now, calling the shots at Darkley in Ashton's absence. While he is a nerd, he is anything but boring. He is the personified what if Cole and Zane were to be ever made into one being and thrusted in the world of Darkley. Close friends with Brad still to this day, he controls Darkley and the students in it with a firm but gentle hand. Clever, inflectional, and menacing, it was no surprise that Ashton left him in charge once he left. He was once close friends with one Carla Robertson, that was until his Father decided that she and he would be engaged. He avoids her like the plague or at least that was the plan until he heard that she was Now Queen of St. Rachael, meaning he and she would be seeing more of each other more then either would like. He attacks her openly and berates her, often insulting her intelligence in the ways of pranking. Will these two arch-enemies reconcile they're old friendship and blossom into a couple or will it always be just business and torment?

**Brad: **Still a nice guy. Brad's nice guy/douche bag personality is still intact, what is he like now? Well, take Jay and Kai and squish them into one person and put him in Darkley. Scary right? Still tight with Gene and is his second in command, letting him know who is out of line. But he doesn't let him have all the fun in pranking and tormenting, still known as the go to guy for fire ants. A dear friend of one dearly Kate Swanson, when his Parents decided that he'd have a wife, they picked the one closest to him. Unlike Gene, Brad accepted this and thought of this as a means to always have a friend to play with. Older now, he's thinking about more then just playing tag with her. He is always trying to find ways to get her alone and all to himself but a lot of guys at Darkley are interested in her, which he hates with a passion. He also has to put up with their Asshole of Dorm Father who catches him trying to sneak off to meet up with her, wishing that the old bastard would just let him go or just die! Will Brad get his fiancée all to himself or is he just doomed to waxing it like every no life dude living in Momma's basement?

**Carla: **Dark green haired and Teal colored eyes, the one Lorelei trusts to keep St. Rachael in order. Take Lily's brains with calmness and Tiffany's bitchyness along with temper and you get this girl. Everyone fears her greatly at St Rachael, Lorelei left her in charge for just this reason alone. Once a best friend in a girl a boy could have to Gene Grant, until her Mother agreed to engage him to her. Carla now has taught herself to scowl at the mere mention of his name, it doesn't help that he is now in control of Darkley. Just as unpredictable as the boy she is to wed, she retaliates and willingly throws every prank back at him. She dishes out comebacks and is always ready for Gene to mock her, also ready should he run out of things to say and decide to punch her out. If he changes course and shows affection to her, will she follow or will continue to Enemy-zone him?

**Kate: **purple haired and misty green eyed, this darling is Carla's BFF and second in command. Kyra's cuteness and Cherise's level headedness make this girl just about the cutest Villainess-to-be ever and have the focus to make it happen! Katie Darling's natural cuteness and sex appeal make her a prime target for Darkley boys from K(Asking her to be their first when they're old enough.) to her grade(Actually asking her.), much to her dismay. Unlike Carla, she is happy and content with her arranged engagement to her close friend. Now a teenager, she wants him for a more adult kind of play time. Sadly, the problem with getting a hold of Brad being dead even as every girl at St. Lucy sees him as the blue plate special! She also has to content with the Dorm Mother from hell who lassoes her back to her room every night, wishing she would just drop dead or get fired! Will poor Katie get to be with him or she gonna be forced to wait until they're 18 years old and for the marriage bed?

**Benjamin Freeman:** Pale as a chalk,Platinum blond hair with blue eyes and clocking in at age 35 is Mr. Freeman and he is anything but his last name. A Russian graduate of Darkley and known widely in the Thieving World as "Free bird Ben", he comes back to his loving school as it's final attempt get back control over the unruly boys. The only condition he had for being hired? Allow him to deal with the rule breakers on his terms. With his unmatched speed, he can catch all who dare to try and meet up with the girls at St. Rachael. His most common catch? Why young Brad, he catches him so often that he knows him by first name basis. As The Dorm Father, He makes sure no one sneaks out and if they do they are brought back to their rooms. He does this because he loves the trill of the chase, he loves the rush he gets from it. He makes sure nothing is broken and that the boys clean their rooms, he talks to the parents and dishes out on everything that they have been doing, getting a lot of them in trouble(Some of the parents encourage that.). He seems to be in a relationship with Jindra and gets info from her about what the girls are trying to do, he claims that the relationship is nothing but business. Is he wrong?

**Jindra Gold: **Coming in with tanned skin, golden blond hair with golden eyes and punching in at 35 is Ms. Gold. Her last name being ironic as she is golden all over, she was a saucy Chinese American girl back in her younger years and now she is back to whip these unrefined jezebels into ladies of class, literally! St. Rachael was at it's wits end trying to rein in their girls and hired on Jindra as Dorm Mother, she requested that she could deal with the girls how she saw fit, even if it wasn't ethically correct. She carries a golden whip behind her back and whips it at will to disable, disarm and capture the girls brazen enough to try and run over to DSB's campus, bet you can guess what class she took! Her usual victim is Kate, whom she admits has an adorable scream. She does this as to discourage and demoralize them, enjoying hearing all of them scream like the little bitches they really were. As Dorm Mother, she cooks, sews and fixes up the dorm, making sure the girls have they're room spotless. She seems to be in a relationship with Benjamin, she states that she is just using him for his body. Is it a lie?

* * *

**Shall we get started then? If your new and don't get the drill with me...You'll get it soon enough I assure you. Did this because I wanted to give a shout out to what I feel are understated secondaries. **


	2. The Crowning

** Here we go! Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**The Crowning**

_"Grant, Tudabone...We need to talk." A 15 year old Ashton stated. The ginger haired boy chuckled, his voice cracking a bit. __"Last time we talked, you almost drowned me in a toilet." A 14 year old Gene groaned. Brad nodded, "Just what hell do you want, Michael?" He asked. Ashton smirked, "Simple...I'm moving. Dad's business has climbed again and he's setting up shop else where." He turned a bit to look both boys with his left eye, "I need to find a suitable King to take my place." Gene and Brad looked at each other, Ashton turned fully and walked to Gene. He put his hands on his shoulders and smirked, Gene blinked. "Wait, your referring to me?" He asked. Ashton nodded once, "Yes, you. Your are the one out of two in our grade that dared to cross classes and make it your own, the other is standing beside you." Ashton pointed out. __Brad looked at Ashton, "No offense to Gene but why him?" He asked. Ashton laughed softly, his chuckle was lighter in tone today. "Because he crossed the Tempter and the Herbalist together, something that no one has ever done in Darkley history. They've already began to fear him and he isn't even 13 yet, hell, some have started to follow his orders. If it weren't for my prowess in evasion and agility, I'd actually would be scared of you." Both were stunned, Ashton scared? Finding bigfoot seemed more believable!_

_"Your nothing to laugh at, Brad. While I didn't choose you, I know you will not turn on Gene nor will he turn on you. While rare, it's key so you won't get run over by any of the fools here. You crossed the Thief with the Dungeon Master, another unheard of combination. You've got a following yourself, if my persuasion skills weren't so high, I'd be worried about being over run." he admitted. He took off the black and gold pin on his lapel, it was the symbol of the Thief Class. He looked at it and smiled, he opened his black jacket. He took out a box, Four other pins were in it. Gene and Brad knew about them, they represented the other classes. Ashton took a Heart shaped pin out, pinning it to Gene's lapel. He too out another, placing a silver and black hexagon-shaped pin on Brad's Lapel. Ashton handed the boxes over but he put the gold hexagon symbol in his pocket. _

_"I trust that you will keep me posted..." Ashton said before walking away._

* * *

We find Gene in his Room at home, he was with his Family before he had to go back. Heh, some family. It sure as hell didn't feel that way, not when it was separated like fine cuts of meat. His parents had divorced after years of 10 years marriage, he had gained siblings, two, one from each parent once they remarried. He didn't care for either step-parent as he wasn't a dumb boy, knowing both Parents married for youth and stamina. His Mother drank but she was easy to talk to, when sober. His father was a calm but stoic man, Gene got most of his facial features from him but his red locks came from his Mother.

Gene sat down on his bed, he rubbed his hair with the towel. He had taken a shower earlier after another uncomfortable round of Dinner dribble, he was very vexed at this moment.

_"Gene, your Fiancée is also in the Tempter Class, isn't that great? At least you can now bond over that!" his Father said gleefully. _

Gene ripped the towel from his head and growled, gripping at it as if it were his Father's greying blond head. A fiancée he didn't want first all, second, why in the hell did it have to be a close friend of his? Carla Robertson was once his friend, whom he spent a great deal of his time playing with on the holidays. After seeing how happy Gene was with the girl Mr. Grant decided that he would, once he was 18 years old, marry Carla. Expecting a happy response, he tried to hug little Gene. His answer instead? He broke a vase on his father's head, the only evidence of the incident happening now a thin scar across his eye.

_"I don't wanna marry Carla! I won't! I hate her!" 7 year old Gene roared._

From that point on, he drifted from Carla. He hadn't seen her in a span of 8 years, thank god. The fact that thoughtless prick would bring her up meant he still thought Gene would marry her. Humph, if didn't want her then, he sure as hell didn't want her now! For all he knew, Carla was a cow and extremely ugly! He threw the towel and walked to his full length mirror, smirking smugly at his reflection. He was very pleased by the image facing back at him. Many laughed at him for going into the Seducer class, how can a nerd do something that required social skills geared to the fairer sex? Equal in his knowledge of potions and such, he took great strides to avoid pitfalls and secure his rank. Puberty had been very kind to him, giving him such attractive facial features. Not one pimple or smudge of grease, not that a good bar of soap didn't hurt. Even with his glasses, he knew that girls still deemed him attractive. But he didn't let his facial features be his only selling point, he build up his body to...enhance his chances. Light red hair that had was messed up and un-brushed, his deep brown eyes gazing at the reflection with soft scrutiny, his chest puffed up with muscle, his stomach had abs, his legs were shallowly muscled but it worked with the rest of him. He took out his gold wire rimmed glasses, he would start the year off as all who became Darkley's Master, he looked at his uniform. It wasn't the Blue jacket and black pants that the school switched over, it was the all black outdated uniform. A black and gold pin pinned to the lapel, the symbol of each class and the class the King was in. He was just not King of the school but he was King of said class, he was wearing the Seducer's pin. Only used 2 times for two other kings before him, the class that was dominate was the Dungeon Master Class. While a heart was ironic, it was picked for it's sturdiness as anything else would break.

Gene would be the third Tempter to be Darkley's King in it's history, second in commands or princes as they were often called, were enemies to the Kings and could dethrone him at any given time. Brad was the first to be a close friend to a King, Gene would insulted if he had anyone else take him down if Brad didn't. He sighed and looked at Tomorrow's outfit, he would be back to his home for the next four years. He chuckled darkly, his voice finally settling on a deep pitch. "Here I come, Darkley." He said finally.

* * *

We look and see a black haired boy with a black uniform, he lifted his tilted down black hat. This was Brad Tudabone, 15 years old and starting freshmen year at Darkley. He sighed, he was listening to his I-pod, waiting for Gene to show up. He looked at his lapel, the symbol of the Thief's class on it. While he was just Prince of Darkley, he was fine with it. Besides, all feared him just as much as Gene. All were shocked that he when he took both Dungeon Master and Thief, calling him crazy. It paid off though, if chains couldn't hold his prey then he could just catch them. He had girls knocking down on his door as well, while he wasn't as built up as Gene, he wasn't skinny in the least. Who could blame them? He was a catch: black hair that was full and soft looking, nice piercing and arresting red eyes, a lean and strong chest, shallow abs, thin but agile runner's legs. He grew to have some with and his friendship with Gene was a rough but calm one. While they would mock each other, they were laughing at some inside joke later. He saw the ginger make his way, he smirked and walked up. He and Gene grabbed the other's hand and pulled the other in for a Man hug, "So, how was you family?" Brad asked. Gene scoffed, "Has to be one first, boring and pointless. Yours?" he asked. Brad smirked brightly, "Mom's in jail again. Dad told her to be a good girl and ignore the drunk bitch..." Brad snickered. Gene laughed, Ah, Mrs. Tudabone...A wonderful wife and Mother but boy was she nuts! He truly didn't know who was worse: Mr. Tudabone as head jailer for Ninjago's Corrections or his unstable wife! Both he and Brad made they're entrance into Darkley, all boys looked to see they're new King. Many didn't like it, Gene smiled at these looks of scorn. He walked up behind one boy who was talking smack about him. "What the hell was Ashton smoking? Why did he pick Gene Grant for? That Wal-Mart greeter reject!" The boy went on. Gene quietly draped his arms around him, he felt him jump and tense. "Do we have something to say? Do speak up, if you would..." he whispered. He picked up his wrist, rubbing it softly and smirking as a cat would. "Why'd he pick you for? You ain't shit!" He growled. Gene clicked his tongue a few times, his hand went to his index finger. "Because...I can get others to follow me and those who do not..." he drifted. He then broke the boy's finger with his thumb, he cried out in pain. He broke the next finger after that. "Will be reminders on why it's bad idea to piss me off..." He added while breaking his wrist. he looked around, "Now are there any others who don't sit well with me? Surely you could play with Brad here since I'm rather tired at the moment. " he asked. Brad smirked while raising his brows up and down, everyone took a step back. "Pussies..." Brad chuckled quietly.

Gene sighed, " Quite." He added. They heard whistling and dirty comments, they looked and saw several students sitting and leaning on the stone walls, "Ah, that time of year again...Come on, I wanna see what girls are coming into St Lucifer." Brad said with relish. Gene snickered, he enjoyed this part as much as Brad and the other boys at DSB. Brad nimbly got up on the wall. Gene groaned, show off. "Hey, I don't have a thief's degree, give me a boost. " Gene groaned. Brad groaned and got down, cupping his hands. Gene climbed and put his foot on his head, "Ack! Damn it, Gene! Lay off on the ice cream, your heavy!" Brad growled. Gene smirked and dug his heel into Brad's head, "Did you say something, Brad?" he asked mockingly. Brad grunted as he felt the ginger's heel sink into his head, "Fuck! Ok, just get off!" He growled. Gene got off and swerved onto the wall, Brad jumped up on it again and balanced himself with his elbows. Many girls were wearing the now standard Uniform, wine red uniforms with white frills. It used to be Black and red, the girls would wear stockings and four inch heels to match. Not that it really mattered, guys were still fantasizing about them. Brad gave a perverted smirk, all the girls this year were each a dish! Gene sighed, excellent...Every last one was excellent. He saw Brad looking for something, "What is it?" he asked. Brad groaned, "Where the hell are they?" He grumbled. Gene smacked his head, "Where hell are what, Brad? I might be able to help you." he sighed. Brad searched thought the girls again, "St. Lucifer's Queen and Princess, rumor is that they're both goddesses compared to these angels." Brad expressed. Huh, Gene heard about that. The Queen was rumored to be hot stuff, the princess was just as sexy. Gene smiled a bit, if the rumor about her being from the same class as he, he was expecting this girl to extremely beautiful and damningly portioned. Brad felt his breath halt automatically, finding the pins and the bodies the pins were on. "Found them? Where?" he asked. Brad said nothing, Gene looked at his line of sight and froze with his mouth a bit open. Oh, he found them alright...And for once, loud mouth Mike wasn't taking out of his ass. The girl with the silver pin was the princess and in the old uniform, phew...Long flowing purple hair that had some of it put into a bun, large but cute green eyes, sweet tiny lips...The black uniform contorted to her body quite well, she was average but boy, was she ever cute. She was healthy, she wasn't rail thin but she wasn't all that chubby either. She was what Gene would refer to as balanced and ironically, Brad's type of girl. Cute, Healthy and above all eager. He did like thin girls but he complained that they bruised too easily and had little to no constitution, larger girls he complained were too damn pushy but he did like that they were far more supple.

Now what about the queen, surely if the second was this sweet, the Queen would be right up his ally! Gene smiled, Ah...Brad's eyes never failed to amaze as he followed his line of sight and the drool out the corner of his mouth. And from that look alone, this girl rung up on the top of his "Must Do Before Senior Year" list! Let's see...His smile turned into a disappointed frown almost as quick. The Queen...Deep green hair down to her thighs, the bottom of her hair was gathered in a black tie. Sharp almond shaped eyes colored bluish green, full lips just made for kissing...That Uniform just enhanced that body of hers...Her chest, waist, hips, thighs and calves were all amazingly proportioned, puberty had smashed into this girl like a freight train! The fact that she was wearing large circle glasses was overlooked, she would be even more beautiful without them. Gene's type of girl...Almost impossible to come across but once you did, he could make a 10 course meal out of her. He should have been already starting to drool but he instead grew angry at the mastermind known as puberty. He knew who this girl was. She without a doubt, was Carla. The Green hair and the eyes were without comparison, it was her. Brad noticed his friend's stern glare, it was his type of girl so why was he pissed? "Gene? What's up?" He asked. "I would think you'd at least drool a little with that babe or are models not your type anymore?" Brad stated. Gene shook his head, "No, I still love extremely beautiful girls. This one however, I'll have to pass on. It's Carla." Gene expressed. Brad blinked, he took out an old photo of him and Gene. Gene was correct, this girl was the girl with pigtails in the picture! Shit...THAT was Carla?! And he feels nothing? Such determination...He smiled at the girl next to Carla, knowing that it was Kate. He waved to her, Kate noticed and waved back at him.

Kate wink shyly at him, Brad smiled brightly. Ding, ding, we have a winner! He wondered if she knew it was him and not just some guy... "Yohoo! Bradie, remember me?" The girl asked in a cheery voice. Gene smirked, "Yeah, Bradie...Not gonna keep the girl waiting, are you?" He asked while mocking him. Brad laughed, jumping down. Gene jumped down and brushed himself off, that least he could do was give the courtesy of greeting Carla and Kate. Both boys watched as the girl took her glasses off, Gene pushed Brad's head away from her line of vision. "Ack! Gene, what the fuck?" He groaned. Gene sighed, "Look away, fool. She about to use her Temptress Gaze. One look and you'll be her slave, you'll be useless to me this year if that happens." Gene warned. Gene looked behind him, most of the DSB students were under the spell of her gaze. Tempters and Temptresses were taught basic hypnotism in Elementary, the good one could hypnotize and seduce even adults by the time they were starting the 8th grade! Mastering the gaze itself was an advanced skill, it subdued victims' inhibitions and will and stimulated obedience and attraction. Gene's case? He could preform the gaze at age 10. Carla? He was going to gauge that she could preform it at the same age as he had.

Well, if she was going to test skills...He may as well meet the challenge halfway. He removed his glasses, putting them in his pocket. Most of the girls blushed as they looked at him, all but Carla and Kate, whom Carla forced her head to the left. Heh, so she didn't crumble? Being Queen of her class, she had better not be easy or she would bring shame on Seduction class! He saw Brad had looked, idiot! "I told you not to look, Jackass!" Gene growled. Brad pulled his eyes away from her and looked at Gene, "Holy shit...She is fucking distracting...And you don't feel damn thing over her?" Brad groaned. Gene rolled his eyes, while he was impressed that Brad was able to pull out of the hold...

He should have listened and avoided it from happening to him in the first place.

* * *

**Hmm, how will this all play out? From the look of it, it 'll really interesting. Gene and Brad are assholes to each other but at the end of the day, they're loyal to the other like crazy. How will this first meeting between School royalty start off? Messy or clean?**


	3. The Gauge

** Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**The Gauge**

_"Please take care of those stupid dears while I'm gone, keep me updated..." A 14 year old Lorelei expressed before leaving._

Carla Robertson now was the Queen of St. Rachael but quickly found that her luck had a curse. She found that out once she heard Kate call to the Prince of DSB, Brad Tudabone. Hmm, he was a cutie pie. Considering the possible build he had under the black uniform, yep, he was defiantly Kate's type. While she was not overly picky on boys, she did flock to the ones with good smiles, good physique and all around charmingly funny. But if the Prince was this nice to look at, the King just might get her to quiver like pudding! She looked and quickly dropped any horny thoughts about the Leader Of Darkley, upset at her answer. Layered and loose light red hair, focused deep brown eyes, thin lipped...That Black uniform obviously was tailored to accommodate and isolate all of his key features, which seemed to be his entire person. His chest, stomach and legs were quite misleading, belonging to someone in the Dungeon Master classes. Seeing the heart shaped pin in his lapel, she was dealing with someone in the Seduction Class. She was dealing with not just any Tempter, she was dealing with Gene Grant. She knew that if Brad was in the vicinity, Gene wasn't too far. The fact it was Gene, she turned away any indecent thoughts about him. She decided a test was needed, if he truly was the best of the best, then he wouldn't be seduced. She took her glasses off, unfazed that most of the DSB students were watching her and drooling over her as one would a steak! Men were so easy...Her dear Mother taught her that lesson. Who needed a husband or a fiancée for that matter if she could get what she wanted from just pure manipulation? She saw that Gene and Brad were fine, she sighed. Good... She would feel even worse if her dear husband to be was seduced. She saw him remove his glasses, she tilted Kate's head away. "Don't look, Kate. " She instructed. All of the girls were sighing and gushing behind her, impressive.

She heard gasping, she groaned. "Damn it, Kate. I told you to not look at him!" She groaned. Kate tore her eyes to Carla, "Sheesh, Gene got hot...What were you two? Blessed by the puberty fairies or something? Sure you don't want him? You've got the cup size to fit the possible size he's got." Kate brought up. "All the more reason for me to want him less, me have a husband as pretty as me? Laughable. In the same class as me? Pass. " She sighed. Kate looked at her in confusion, he was her type and she didn't want him? How could Carla just shut her hormones off like that? It wasn't fair. "Let's go say hello..." Carla sighed as she walked up. Kate nodded, focusing her attention on Brad. Both sets walked up to each other, Kate and Brad watched carefully in case they had to fight, hoping they didn't have to. Kate noticed that Carla had four marbles between her fingers, she wasn't going to throw those at Gene, was she? Brad looked at Gene and saw that he had needles between his fingers. Both friends watched carefully, another skill test it would seem. Both threw at a speed most couldn't see, Kate and Brad were skilled enough and keen enough to see. Two of the needles clashed against the marbles, the third went for the pendants and took them clean off the other. The last went and grazed both at their pulse points on they're necks. Kate and Brad gasped a bit, Carla and Gene were dead even on accuracy! Meaning they were equal in both classes, Equal in Seduction and Herbalist both! Both Gene and Carla smirked at the other and picked up the others' pin, they went to the other and began fastening it back on the other. "My, aren't we aggressive? You should really watch where you throw those marbles, Sweetheart..." Gene said with fake sincerity. "Sorry, Darling...I promise I won't miss next time, I'm rather tired this morning." Carla said with just as much phony feeling. Carla and Gene both went and took each other's glasses and put them on the other with care, returning the students back to normal. They began redoing the other's tie/ribbon, only Kate and Brad could hear the threatening words under the seemingly loving gestures. "I'm afraid my aim is a bit off as I am a bit peaked myself...Don't worry, I assure it will not happen again." Gene sighed as he tightened the bow on her neck. She smiled, "Let's hope not, I'd hate to kill you with you not trying your absolute hardest..." She soothed as she tightened his tie. He smiled as he picked up her chin. "As would I with you, Sweetheart...The next set is going for your spine." he whispered. He let go, She pulled him into an embrace and making sure she got to his ear. "Watch your head while you sleep, Dar-ling..." She whispered as she spaced out the last word.

Kate looked at Brad, both were happy to see the other. "You look good, Katie." Brad smiled. Kate giggled, "So do you, Bradie. In fact...I think your at the top of my list since your my kind of guy..." She flirted as he drew a circle on his chest. Brad blushed, wondering what list she was talking about. She quickly grabbed his tie and yanked in back, pulling him forward. She kissed him, everyone but Clara was surprised at that display. She let go of him, Brad shook his head and stumbled a bit. He wasn't ready for that! "Well, to be honest...Your the first on mine since your definitely my type." he flirted back while he held her chin up to him. She was caught off guard by his arm scooping her up by her back and then he kissed her. Again, all watched in shock, except for Gene. He let go of her, Kate batted her eyes a bit, trying to snap out of the daze he put her in. Carla walked over to her, "If your done, let's go." She sighed. Kate nodded, She turned back and blew a kiss to him before walking with Carla. Brad smirked and blushed , waving back. Gene smirked at the goofy grin he had on his face, "Brad, stop that. You look even more stupid then you do normally." Gene sighed. Brad growled, "Fuck you." Brad growled. Gene laughed, "Don't get your hopes up...I'm not attracted to ravens." He shot back.

* * *

Gene and Brad looked at they're room, once again. Not that neither one minded, they always seemed to get paired off into a room. Brad smirked, "Maybe if I'm not feeling too tired, tonight I can sneak over to St. Lucifer and uh...Start the year off the Darkley way." he sighed with a perverted grin. Gene sighed, hmm...Wonder how this year will go...Well, his years in Darkley had been quite nice to him. Both he and Brad knew about the tradition between the two schools, one that each student looked forward to when they entered the High School part of Darkley. and or St. Rachael. To start the year off right, the boys of Darkley would raid St. Rachael. Once in, the boys would find any girl who was willing and play with them all night long. Some of the lucky ones got into groups, those would have stories told about them if that ever happened.

Gene chuckled, yes...And the girls this year were perfect, he might actually have make a lot of exceptions. Who knows? He might just end up with one girl or more if he played his cards right!

* * *

Later on, the raid had begun...Or so many would think. The schools had locked themselves down just to keep them calm, making sure that no one was getting anything tonight. Gene tapped they're door, "Damn...This might actually be hard to do..." He mused. Brad groaned loudly, "Fucking cock blockers!" he growled. Brad got off his bed and went over to the door, he began to pry into the lock. He opened the lock after a few moments of clever jimming, Both boys got out. They saw some had managed to get out of their locked down rooms. Gene rally the small group of what was assumed to be 150, "Gonna be a bit skimpy this year it would seem..." Gene sighed. Brad nodded but he smirked, oh well, more girls for the rest of them is all that meant. They quickly ran thought the school, disabling the cameras and the traps they set up. These teachers and their Principal...What a joke! This was almost insulting, it was just too easy! Change Darkley? Let them try...All the more fun when they find out that they can't! There had been several attempts to reform, all of which have failed and faltered. This was no different, just more sad! They all got outside, all that was left now was to hop the fence. Brad froze, hearing rushing footsteps. The sound grew louder, all looked back as they heard a leap, all seeing a hooded figure jumping over them. The figure landed in front of them, blocking the gate. "Dobryy vecher." The figure greeted. Gene and Brad looked at this figure, black clothes: black hoodie, black pants and black sneakers.

Wait...Russian? Many of the boys ran ahead of Brad and Gene, The figure ran past all of them. Brad watched in shock, he could barely see him he was running so damn fast! He had seen the boys all be struck, who was this? Gene scoffed, "Ahh, so they enlisted outside help..." He sighed. The figure walked to them, stopping at a few feet. "Da." The figure replied. Brad went in front of Gene, " Speed, huh? I got this guy..." Brad said with a smirk. This dude was fast but Brad was faster, "Try and keep up..." Brad mocked. Brad dashed, the figure followed. Brad saw the wall and smirked, the wall sparked to life. Brad showed no fear, all this meant was he had to go faster and jump over. The figure smirked, this kid was fast...He went even faster and grabbed his arm. Brad felt his ego crush into pieces in that moment, he was never caught! Who the hell was this!? Brad took out his whip, whipping at him. The hooded man dodged, Brad ran after him and tried to whip at him. The hooded figure dodged each time. Brad took out his chains and spun them, throwing them at him and then whip at him, the hooded figure evaded him once again!

Gene growled, as long as the wall was sparking like live wire, he could do nothing but watch Brad try to catch the speed demon. He could at least help, let's see him dodge this! he threw four sets of needles, the figure saw this and tripped Brad up. Brad went forward and was stabbed with the needles, causing him to black out. "Brad! Grr! Who the hell are you?!" The figure said nothing, Gene threw more needles at him. The figure dodged nimbly and socked Gene in the stomach, hard enough to make him cough up blood and pass out. The figure stopped and chuckled, ready to take them all back to their rooms.

* * *

On the girls' side of things, the St. Lucifer girls came across a monster of their very own. A figure with the same black clothes: black hoodie, black pants and black heels. It clearly was a woman, "Wǎnshàng hǎo, xiǎo mǔgǒu..." She greeted. She was holding a whip, all gold. Sweet little Katie's eyes glittered at it, "An all gold whip, it's gotta be worth a fortune!" She gushed. Carla groaned, "Kate, this is the worst time for you to be drooling over jewelry!" She barked. Katie giggled, "I'm half thief..." She whined. She took out her whip, "Besides, if I knock her ass out, I can steal it and keep it!" She added. Was she speaking Japanese? No...but it was Asian. Odd, from what she could tell, she was tanned bronze. The other girls that ran, were all being whipped down. The metal cracking of her whip made Kate tremble a bit, they heard the woman screaming in joy as she heard all of the girls scream as they were struck. So she was a fellow wielder of the whip, huh? Kate smiled brightly, time for this old hag to know her place! Kate took out her chains and threw them, the woman whip them away. Carla continued to watch as she whipped away at Kate's whips and chains, who was this woman?! Kate felt her pride being trampled on, she hadn't touched this woman yet!

Kate continued to do so while avoiding her strikes, the woman smirked and licked her lips. Carla aimed and threw her marbles, at least she could assist. The woman saw this and whipped at the marbles, cutting them in half in a clean cut. Kate tried to target her wrist but the woman anticipated that on happening and put her chains on her and pulled her in, Kate's eyes widen in fear and shock. She screamed in pain as the whip hit her at least 7 times, Kate passed out due to how hard she was smacked on the head. The woman moaned loudly, "Zhèyàng yīgè měilì de jiān jiào!" The woman moaned. "Kate! You bitch!" Carla growled. She threw more marbles at her, the woman dodged and went to her. The woman spun the whip a bit before smacking her with it, dead center of her head! The impact caused her to pass out instantly, who was this psycho? The Woman laughed, these girls were pathetic...But they sure do like to scream...

Oh, well...Back to the dorms for these girls.

* * *

**Uh oh...Looks like Darkley and St. Rachael is taking the reform a bit more seriously then the last ones...How will they make it past this obstacles? A woman who gets off on pain ridden screams? A Man who dangerously fast? Oh, this WILL be a toughie to solve...But hey, if you really want something, you'll think of a way to obtain it. **


	4. The Compromise

** Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**The Compromise **

The next day, we join our two boys in the Auditorium at Darkley. "Damn it! If I find out who that dead fuck is, I'll kill him!" Brad growled. His pride at being the fastest was tarnished now by some Russian bastard! Gene felt his ego crushed as well, who was that man. Obviously help for the Teachers but shit...He hit hard for a runner! They said that they had a new person on staff, Gene and Brad laughed at this. Another pansy ass teacher from some piss ant school? Fine, won't last more then a day. They heard foot steps, ah, here comes the unlucky bastard or bitch now...

The man that entered the room: He was a very tall one, all most intimating looking. His white hair was smooth, his build was quite slender for a man of his size. His skin was pale, a shade darker then his hair. He was wearing t-shirt colored black, blue jeans and black sneakers. On his finger was a class ring, it was hard to see.

"Dobroye utro ..." The man greeted in a deep but calm tone of voice. 150 boys froze instantly, this was the guy who blitzed them last night! Gene growled, so THIS was him? Brad was scowling, found him. The man felt the scowls and glares, ah, it was so good to be home..."I am Benjamin Freeman. And starting today, I will be your new Dorm Father." he said with a thick Russian accent. Brad gulped, he was WHO!? Everyone laughed at that, was he serious? "Dorm Father?! Dude, you won't last!" One boy yelled. The Russian man smiled and ran over to the boy, punching him in the gut. He coughed up blood, "Heh, your too slow to be in the Thief's class..." he mocked. he walked back to the stage and jumped up, sighing. He looked for Brad and Gene, the King and Prince of DSB. Finding them, he smirked. "You see, little boys...This staff wants to put you boys in line and find it rather hard to do it themselves. To tame a monster...You must be one. They hired me to keep you boys smart, good and above all celibate..." Ben brought up. He held up his hand to them, showing off his class ring. Brad froze up, class of '96? That can't be...He can't be...Free Bird Ben! Free Bird Ben was a legend in Thief Class, being the only thief that went to Darkley that was never caught! His speed was without comparison, all compared this man to that of a demon! But he was but one pearl in Class of 1996. Dozens were legends and demons in they're own right. If this Russian man truly was Free Bird...Why was he here? Ben noticed his fearful gaze, "Know me, do we?" He asked. Brad gulped, " Free Bird Ben... Why are you here?" He asked. Ben smirked, he looked at his ring. "I owed a favor to an old friend at this school and they called it in, the friend is high up on the Law line and had asked me to help the Teachers in reining you boys in. Instead of jail time, not wanting my reputation sullied, I came here willingly. " He explained. Ah, so he was threatened...The friend sounded like a graduate from Darkley.

Ben sighed, he dodged from being whipped. Brad was pissed and out for revenge, he would pay for mocking him! "A Dungeon Master and a Thief? Impressive..." Ben smiled. He pulled on the whip and pulled him forward, Brad dodged but was kicked in the back. He was sent back into his chair, Gene checked on him. He saw Brad's eyes shrink and his brows tilt down, he was beyond pissed now! He was humiliated last night in speed, now he was humiliated in power! He turned to get up but Ben merely grinned and lowered his eyelids at him, daring him to get up and try again. "Your fast but you not fast enough to even THINK about whipping me, Prince..." Gene was about to say something but ben ran to him and gripped the side of his head roughly, Gene winced a bit. "Sorry but the only things you all will be plowing and pounding are those text books..." He laughed. "Want a girl? Gonna have to get past me first..." He let go and walked off, laughing.

Brad and Gene growled, this man was trouble...Trouble for them and the rest of the boys here.

* * *

Carla and Kate found out that they had a dorm Parent as well, a bronzed blond woman. Her golden eyes carried dominating dots in them, looking forward to controlling all who were in the room. This was the woman from last night, the one who whipped them all in submission, Kate growled at her. She debased her, she wasn't going to get away with that! Nihao..." She greeted in a deep but cheered voice. That confirmed it, Kate lost it and whipped at her. The woman spun and whipped her across the forehead, Kate screamed. "Oh, such darling and sweet scream! I just love that kind of scream!" The woman moaned. Kate was all set to go back up and whip her, "You bitch!" Kate barked. Carla stopped her for a moment, "Who the hell are you?" She asked. "Jindra Gold...Your new dorm Mother." She introduced. Jindra put her hand on her hip, " wants to raise you girls to be ladies of culture...So naturally they hired me as they are overthrew by you little whores...They have given me full authority to treat you all as I deem...So I'm sorry to say that your days of acting like little sluts is over. " Jindra sighed. "If you want your toco stuffed, you'll have to beat me first..." She giggled.

Kate took out her chains and attacked, "Well, well aren't we the little masochist?!" Jindra taunted. The bitch was gonna pay for humiliating her a second time! "Give me all you got...Try and break me..." She said with malice. Her laughter mocked Kate, Kate managed to hit her several times. Carla saw that Kate was getting mad, was Jindra...letting her hit her?! "Your weak, so weak! I can't feel a thing..." Jindra taunted farther. She pulled on her chains and brought her in, Kate watched as the whip was brought down on her face again.

"The weak wear the chains..."

**CRACK!**

"And the strong wield the whip!" Jindra expressed. She then used the whip and whipped Carla's glasses in half, Carla felt the pressure from the whip cut her. "See you at dinner time..." She giggled as she left.

Kate held her face as did Carla, that woman was bad for them...Something had to be done!

* * *

Carla and Gene met up, making sure that they weren't followed. Carla paced a bit, her face un-shifted from the stiff glare she was giving."We've got a problem, apparently St. Rachael is means business if they hired a crazed woman like Jindra Gold. Class of '96..." She growled. She took her glasses off and looked at them, "If something isn't done about that woman soon, I fear that St. Rachael will be seized from my grasp...I cannot let that happen." She stated while putting her glasses back on. Gene nodded once, so, they had an equal problem..."Ah, well. Then we are for once, sweetheart, on the same terms. We have a monster from class of '96 as well. Benjamin Freemen. If he isn't dealt with, my reign at Darkley will be over before I can begin." Gene brought up. "Well, Darling...What do you suggest we do?" She asked. Gene smirked, "Rise to it, Sweetheart...They can't stop all of us, it's just two against over hundreds." gene answered. Carla smirked, she over to his head and hugged it close to her breasts. "I just love how your foul mind works, Darling...It just reminds me of how wonderful it will be when I lob it off your neck..." She giggled. Gene chuckled, "You've certainly filled out quite nicely, your breasts will make such wonderful throw pillows." he chuckled. Carla sighed and let go, "Let's hope that strategy works..." She sighed. Both walked away from the other, only to turn and throw marbles/needles at the other.

She and he then threw pouches filled with mixes at each other, turning into toxic and deadly clouds, they rushed into the clouds to attack the other. The wind blew the clouds away, we find that Carla's leg and Gene's fist were tied and canceled the connecting blows. Both had daggers in their hands, the standard weapon of the Herbalist. Both fought the other for control of their limbs and the blow they were desiring to cause. Gene silently admired Carla's long graceful leg. While it looked stunning, it proved to be misleadingly slender. After all, the blow he felt as well as the muscle belonged to a more meatier individual. Carla's quietly marveled Gene's arm, sure it looked slender but at her range of sight, it was anything but meek. When clenched and tensed like this, it was bigger and looked to not belong to a Seducer. There was nothing wrong with admiration...So they were both use to these mixes...Hmm, smart move. Carla smirked and brought her left arm up to hack his arm off, Gene's left arm clashed and stopped her. Gene used his leg and kick the dagger out of her left hand, bring his other for her breast. Carla saw this and used her leg to block, she spun and took the right dagger away from him with her other leg. She wasted no time in jabbing at him, to which he avoided with his own dagger. The clashed again and resulted in both daggers dropping out of their hands, they now had to resort to their limbs. Gene began trying to punch her, Carla blocked with her legs. She didn't want her hands broken so she was insistent on learning leg related moves, she needed them for mixing potions and poisons! She admired and mocked gene for using his hands, admired that he would take such a risk just to win, mocked because he was screwed the moment his hands were hit by anything! Gene in turn admired and mocked Carla, admired the fact that she didn't want to risk breaking her hands, mocked because she limited now to just using her legs and as good as those were, she was done for the moment one broke! Pity...A real pity they had no interest in the other, had they not been who they were...They might considered the other for a one night stand.

Both began to get tired, they saw their daggers and then look at the other. Without hesitation, both picked up the daggers and held it to the other's neck. Damn...Stalemates were so god damn boring and unsatisfying...They pulled away, "Looks like we both get to live for a bit long, eh sweetheart?" He panted. Carla smirked, "It would appear that way, Darling..." She sighed. They both walked away, this time it was for real. They were equal for now so they wouldn't attack each other anymore...

Yet...

* * *

**Look's like they struck a deal of sorts, how long with it last or will both Gene and Carla kill each other before things are settled?**

**Oh and here's some info about Carla, Her Mom...She's not married. Trust me, this is important to Carla's mentality and you'll see why it so important if you don't get it already. These kids are pretty screwed up in the head, it just gets worse.**


	5. The Reality

** Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**The Reality**

"Let me go!"

Kindra was dragging in Kate, Kate was being dragged by the gold whip. She growled at the older woman, damn her! She really wanted to see Brad tonight and keep her word about sleeping with him first but this crazed woman caught her...10th time, the 10th mother fucking time she was caught by this woman! She continued to struggle but this just made Kindra pull on the hip more, tightening it. ""Guess your toco's not getting any sour cream tonight, Katie dear..." Kindra taunted. Kate growled, just damn her! "Let go of me, God damn it! I won't let you embarrass me anymore!" She barked. Kindra laughed, "A true Master of the dungeon can take pain and humiliation as well as dole it out. To fail one is to fail the other...Nightie night, Katie!" She said as she tossed her into her room. Carla looked at her with a bored expression, Kate let out a long and upset whine. "Damn it! I wanted to be with my Bradie tonight..." She whined. Carla groaned, how she was fine with the idea of her parents picking a husband for her and being ok with it eluded her. Carla sighed as she got undressed, tossing her panties in the laundry basket. Kate stopped moping enough to look at Carla: her breasts were huge! Kate looked at her own and pouted, she was a C-cup. While she pretty, she was jealous of Carla. Carla was a size E, god was so unfair...better yet, her gene pool was just as cruel as Kindra! Her own Mom was graced with such large breasts and so were her two older sisters...While she was given much smaller ones. She looked down more: Carla's stomach was really thin and trim, she was overdone but she wasn't lanky. Kate looked at herself again, she poked her stomach. Again, the gene pool went shallow and gave her a thicker type of body while her Mom and sisters were wispy, thin and pretty. She looked at her Carla's legs: large hips, a large but tight butt, long thick shapely thighs, dainty knees, long and graceful calves and finally her well cared for and perfect feet. She looked at her own legs, hers were much too thick for her to think they were attractive. Once more, her gene pool cheated her and didn't give her the slender legs the rest of the girls in her family got.

Carla noticed the staring and grew annoyed, "Kate, stop it. We've been over this: So what if I have a bigger cup size then you? Does it really bother you that much?" She asked. Kate whimpered, "it's not just your boobs, it's everything! Why? Why did I have to be the cow in my family?!" She asked before bawling. The green haired girl sighed, she petted Kate's head. Kate came from a long line of Dungeon masters, she will be the 12th. The women of her family were graced with thin , wispy and delicate frames. She seemed to be the only one that came out much more...Sturdy. This of course didn't go without scorn, her older sisters teased her and mocked her for it. She still got picked on for it by them even though she had a husband waiting for her once she's 18, while they themselves didn't even have one at their ages. Her own Mother commented that she was a little chunky, that didn't help her self-esteem any. Her Father, bless his dark but kind heart, felt that it wasn't too early for Kate to start classes due to this, starting her as early as K. Well, at least she was Brad's type of girl so she really shouldn't be so upset about it. "Kate, at least Brad thinks your hot, he wouldn't have kissed you back otherwise." Carla brought up. Kate stopped crying but then sniffled, all the more reason she wanted to see him. It was so hard to find a guy who actually appreciated her type, she could kiss her parents for finding one that did! She got up and got dressed in her nightgown, she and Carla were about to go to bed until they heard a tap at there window. Carla went over and opened it, she giggled. A few of the Darkley boys snuck past their dorm Father, one was at their window. Carla helped the dear boy up, a cute blond one. "Katie, we have a visitor..." She giggled. Kate gave a soft smile, it wasn't Brad but he'd do for now..."Don't worry, Bradie. I'll get you sometime soon, by this year's end, I will!" She thought.

Kate and Carla started to work on the boy, who in turn couldn't believe his luck. He was getting the Queen AND the Princess of St. Lucifer tonight!

* * *

Meanwhile At Darkley...We find Brad coming back from the showers. He was thwarted again by the Russian speedster. So much for keeping his word to her about being his first, not that she would be. He was one of the few boys that got lucky enough to lose his virginity at 12, he felt kinda bad but he saw her hips. She wasn't pure either, which was alright with him. others would think he had no standards but he thought of it this way: The more experience they had, the better it would be once they got together. He heard moans, groans and screams in the hallway, sounds like some of the girls managed to get past that nasty woman that was their Dorm Mother. Poor Kate...She must be so upset at being caught so much...So was he. He shook his head, his hair was still damp. "Mark my words...I will bang Katie this year, that old borsht fucker isn't gonna stop me!" He mental chanted. He looked around for a bit, he heard one girl moaning the loudest. He used his ears, he walked down. If he was right, then the moans were coming from...He smirked.

Ah...Gene had company and from the sound of it, it was good one. As he got closer to the door, she was screaming out in ecstasy.

"Oh, Gene! I'm-Aah!"

Brad smirked as he heard the girl climax, he waited a few seconds before opening the door. Brad smirked, sure enough: Gene was on top of the poor panting black haired girl, who seemed to be rather tired. "I thought you said you weren't into Ravens, you lied to me." He said while going to his bed. Gene shook his head, "I'm not when it's you." He panted. The girl got dressed, she saw that Brad wasn't looking. She kissed Gene before leaving out the window, "Later, Gene, Brad...I'll come back for you some other time." She said with a wink. Brad smiled and waved, once she was gone, Gene got up and put his boxers back on. "So...Enjoyed the show? I know you were out there." he asked. Brad laughed, "Well, at least one of us got something tonight." He groaned. Gene felt a bit sorry for Brad, he really wanted to see Kate. While he was correct in his theory, it sucks that his friend was on the ratio that wouldn't be getting any tonight. Gene was caught but he lucked out as some of the girls got by and one just happened to be at his window at the time, he smirked. Hmm, Jenna...A very busty girl for her height, he made sure that they were given the best of attention. "Ah, don't get mopey...You'll get your chance, it's just not gonna be tonight." he assured him.

Brad growled, "Dude, I haven't gotten any in two weeks! I'm going to go insane, damn that vodka swigging bastard!" Brad growled. Gene blinked, ok, that was grounds to be pissed off. Brad's family was pretty off yet it was one of the more "normal" families that those in Darkley had. A Father, a Mother and an Older brother. yeah, his Mom got arrested a lot and she always seemed to be pissed off at something but she was nice. His brother? Like Brad himself, he was a nice guy in his own right. He was a Fourth generation Thief, with his Brother holding the biggest rep thus far. He was able to steal from the Louvre in France and put it back without being caught and then stole from it again 2 weeks later!(Wow, what an asshole!)

Brad sighed, he thought about Kate. Well, once Gene went to sleep...he'd take care of his temporary needs the good old fashion way...

* * *

At Darkley's office, we find all of the Teachers of both schools in a meeting. Kindra and Ben were being praised for getting a handle on the students, it was so wonderfully fast. Kindra giggled, those stupid kids...If only they knew the truth of it all...She looked at all the teachers in from of her, she smirked. Much time had pasted but she knew who every single one of these people were, as did Ben. Everyone of these people graduated from either Darkley and or St. Rachael, in this entire room was the entire class of '96! These people weren't meek or helpless, merely allowing others to do the work for them. When that failed, they had no choice but to take this seriously. The police worked out a deal with both schools: as long as they didn't harm anyone outside of the Schools or get calls about them, they were allowed to settle things in order to get they're schools in order. Thanks to some wisely made calls, they managed to get two people who could bring these little brats back in and keep them in. Oh, to be sure, they couldn't catch EVERYONE but at least they could curb the numbers down. These kids got it too easy, the previous teachers let them get away with too much. Time to give them more of a challenge, time to see if they were really all that good.

Yes, Darkley and St. Rachael would be getting cleaned out but they wouldn't be getting a through internal cleaning. yes, it wouldn't be so crazy but it wouldn't be all that good either. They would allow the students to do what the will, it was up to them to decide wither they want to be extremely evil, half or even completely good. The Chinese American smiled at Ben, "Nice to see you again...How have you been, Ben?" she asked. He looked her up and down then smiled, remembering her immediately. "Kindra, it's been ages. I'm alright so far, these kids are nothing too threatening...Just... Misguided." He answered. Kindra giggled, "Glad to hear it, the Chinese mafia could put up more of a fight then these little sluts...Hi-yah, looks as though I won't be getting much of a thrill here." She sighed.

Ben smiled at that, "Good god, woman. your insatiable as ever..." He smiled. Kindra smiled back, "Still impatient as ever, are we?" She asked. back. They both laughed, Kindra walked off so she could go to bed. If only those kids knew...

The Reality of it all...

* * *

**A bit of smut here, nothing too big...Yet. They're will be some smutty scenes but only important ones will be elaborate. Huh, looks like the teachers had some tricks of their own...They were just holding out? Wow, what a bunch of collective assholes! How long will it be when our group finds out...That they have no true power over the school as they think?**


	6. The Observation

** Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**The Observation**

It was a month now, it was also time for Darkley's and St. Rachael's Alumni. This didn't sit well with one officer in particular, Officer Robert Hiver. The Police chief agreed allow the schools to clean house on their own terms. He didn't like it, those schools should have been shut down...Not Reformed! Having all of these villains and villainesses so close by to his son's school worried him. The Alumni was for all and many graduates of both and it was held at night, he still didn't like it. He wasn't the only Parent concerned either. The Walkers, Mr. Belmonte, Dr. Julien, , Mr. Garmadon, and everyone else on the P.A was rather...dissatisfied with the bullshit call and all of them couldn't agree more with Clay on that! It was bullshit. What the chief and most don't realize was just how dangerous and deadly those schools' student bodies could be. Robert and the other Parents knew how dangerous because they were targets of some of their students back in the day, he shared a bully with Clay, Issac and Takashi(Ataru's Dad). It didn't stop at high school, the bastard tracked them all down to college. He tracked Clay down first and broke his legs, he couldn't dance at his final. After that, it was Takashi and broke his hands, preventing him from taking his final. Third was issac, his hands were broken and that stopped him from completing his final as well. Robert was last, he broke his legs and halted his graduation date as he couldn't complete the final test. All of them were lucky to receive a second chance to finish once better but the fact that Jamaican bastard could find them and take their careers away just like that scared them shitless for weeks!

None of them wanted their tormenters to be seen nor the chance that they reproduced and would prey on their children. That bastard and or his demon spawn weren't going to take Randy's bright future away, he wouldn't have any of that! "Dad!" He looked up and saw Randy looking at him in worry. He looked down and saw the cup he was holding had broke and his hand was bleeding, shit...It still bother the crap out of him! He cleaned his hand and wrapped it, "Sorry, a case is really getting me is all...Hits home, you know? How's your grade, as if I have to ask..." He asked. Randy showed it to him, he smiled up at him.

He was a gift from his now departed wife Aisha, no way in hell was he going to let anyone harm him...

* * *

Meanwhile, we catch Shen walking up to Darkley, funny...It looks so small to him now. Meilin shuttered, remembering this place all too well. Shen really didn't want to bring his wife here but...he looked to his left, Uzuki and Amber were with them along with Lloyd and Havoc. It was dangerous to bring any girls or women into the school, visitors or guests. Why this was bad was because Darkley boys were known to prey and prowl on any female they saw, especially cute and naïve girls. And his niece and Daughter were just that: Adorable and innocent as newborn babies...Wu had asked if he could watch her for tonight, unaware that it was Alumni for him. Lloyd gulped, why the hell was he coming back here? He told Amber and Uzuki to stay close to Dad, Havoc and him, knowing what Darkley did with cute girls. "Damn it, I hate this place..." Meilin groaned. Shen sighed, holding her closer to him. "No one's gonna be stupid enough to touch you, Mei. And anyone that does...Well, I guess I'll have to add more glass shards to my collection." Shen assured. Meilin giggled, while a normal woman would have been terrified by that, Meilin felt safer and all fuzzy warm to know Shen loved her so much to smash anyone into a window who so much as tapped her shoulder. He went full blown ape when she was almost raped back when they were teenagers, he smashed all three of the ones responsible heads into a window for even putting their hands on her!

Uzuki hid behind Amber, who just kept her fear under her skin. So this was the school where that prick Ashton came from...She wondered who was in charge now since he was at their school now. How the hell did Her Dad and Havoc survive this place when Lloyd almost got swallowed whole before transferring? "Garmadon!" Shen turned around and saw Archibald Duncan waving at him, he brought his family with him. "Angus!" Havoc greeted. Angus gave a loud laugh and gave a bro hug to Havoc, "Havoc! How've ya been doing?" Angus greeted back. Angus was one of many sons that Duncan had that went to Darkley, he graduated with him. Fred and Lloyd smiled at the other. "So you smashed anybody else's head though a window lately?" Archie asked. Shen chuckled, " Only if they touch my wife and or my niece and daughter." he sighed. Archie looked at the girls, "You know it's bad to be bringing cute little lasses in here, especially if they're still doing the whole swapping signs bit..." Archie warned. He petted Amber's head, "You lasses better be standing next to Shen, my sons or the boys...Cute lasses like you really shouldn't be even around this place." Shen groaned, "Quit reminding me, I had no fucking choice...I promised my dumbass little brother that Uzuki would be safe and if I gotta brake open a couple of skulls for it, fine." he groaned. Archie laughed at that, he hadn't changed at all, still over protective as always. Shen and Archie reminisced about their days at Darkley, Richard joined them along with Crunch. They had forgotten that Crunch came from Darkley himself, they looked at the class photos on the wall at the cafeteria. The kids gasped, The larger photos were of the royalty and special groups...The all stars really.

Class of '78: The group photo here was titled "The Sinful Six." They were given that name as they went through two reform attempts and defused them together before returning to they're back-stabbing and attacking each other at any given time. It was the only times that they came together and fought together, proving to be an amazing and deadly force.

On the left, a young Shen Garmadon holding his trademark Katana, brown haired and sporting a devilish smile. His class was the War class, where he was King for the reminder of the high school years. Don't touch his woman or you can say hi to a glass window! Facing Richard and Archie were light compared to the Dark Lord of Darkley! Next to him was a young Richard Jones holding his trademark scythe, brightly red haired and smirking roguishly. He was considered Shen's loyal and ferocious wolfhound due to following him around and others wearing they heard him snarl and growl like a wolf, he was in the War class as well and was one of it's top students in brutality. Touch his girl and you were gonna get to see your spine up close and personal! Next to him was a young Archie Duncan holding a sniper's rifle, light red haired and grinning like the Scottish devil that he was. Considered to be Shen's other crazed lap dog and third fellow of War Class, if you were on his shit list, watch out for surprise shots to the back. So skill at sniping was he that he was requested and recommended to the Army despite his background! He and Shen bonded greatly due to they're fondness over chocolate.

After him, a blond haired, brown eyed and bespectacled boy...Giving out a confident and comfortable smirk while clenching four needles in his fist. This was Gene's Father as a teenager, Hugh Grant. A gifted mastermind of psychological warfare in the Seduction class, make him mad and he go after what ever was precious to you and bide his time picking at you strip by strip until he was ready to do away with you. The only time this was iced? When he made the mistake of going after Meilin and having the Dark Lord shove his head thought a window. Next to Hugh was a boy with black hair and orange eyes, smiling almost sweetly and holding a whip. This boy was Chrispian Tudabone as a teenager, Brad's Father. His ability to make even the toughest of men beg and cry for mercy showed him love and landed him as head Corrections officer, despite his record. He willingly took great pleasure in bringing the strong willed to their knees, when did this become his downfall? When he tried to take his whip to the Dark Lord's girlfriend and ended up like Hugh: his face smashed into the next window. The sixth at the end, a round boy with black hair and grey eyes...Grinning like a cat and showing off his brass knuckles on both hands, young Paul Michael, the prince of Thieves and unsuccessful in attempting to over throw Shen. He made the dangerous mistake of going after Meilin and paid for it when Shen put his fat head into the next window, he made sure he tasted the glass as he was the leader of the trio. He was now in charge of the diamond business circuit, he had no reason to steal anymore since he was well off. Crunch went over to his year, being roughly in class of '96. He smirked, he used to be so scrawny and rail thin. Lloyd and Fred gasped, THAT's what he use to looking like?

Class of '96: The group photo for this one was titled "The Devil's Hand". Why this was so because they're were only 5 of them and they took down not just the reform but took down several of the Teachers as well, causing at least half of the staff to retire! They didn't trust the other and only worked together this one time, showing how dangerous it was to try and cage up those meant to be free!

Victor "Crunch" Straight: Long black hair down to his back, his long hair tied behind him and smiling crazily. One couldn't ask for a more crazed Dungeon Master! Being unstoppable due to being able to take as much pain as he could dish out. He earned the affectionate nickname as "Jack". In the photo, he was holding the Jack of Hearts, Spades, Diamonds and Clubs while holding his fist up. Benjamin Freeman: White hair and blue eyes, almost woman like pretty. Extremely fast, the fastest in his class and in the Devil's hand. His speed has allow him to never be caught, his power in his hitting at that speed mattered so very little because it would hurt at any power measure! He was given the nickname "King", ironically as all assumed he was "Queen". He was their Prince, oddly enough. In the photo, he was holding the King of Hearts, Spades, Diamonds and Clubs while holding his triangle dagger to his tongue and curling it to tap the blade in front of his mouth. Hermes Darrell: Black hair in long dreadlocks and held into a tie, his copper eyes along with his soft Father like grin seemed to carry deadly tones in it. Their King and a well deserved one, one of the few Seducers that became King in Darkley history. Women were drawn to this sensuous example of Jamaican people, none could resist him. But ironically, he was coined with the nickname of "Queen" due to being the calmest and able to get Jack, Ace and Joker to stop fighting. In the photo, he was holding the Queen of Hearts, Spades, Diamonds and Clubs and holding a flat stone in his other hand.

Edward Walker: Dirty blond hair with extremely deep blue eyes and glasses, winking while giving a impish tooth grin. The second fastest in his class, with the ability to think on his feet, he can make anything into a weapon or into a lock pick. He had a bit of bromance with Ace, bickering like an old married couple. His sense of humor made him out to be quite a prank puller, they all had a punch line to them, if you have a kick me sign on your back and didn't feel it, chances are he did it to ya at the start of the day! Due to this, he was affectionately called "Joker". In the photo, he was holding two Joker cards and held his crooked dagger down while folding his arms. Jacob Johnson: Short brown hair with blue eyes, reflecting the same look on his face as Joker. The third fastest in his class, the fact that he was so short and small allowed him to squeeze in and out with ease, he was also pretty strong for his size. He and Joker always fought, dragging in Jack into their fights until Queen stopped them. Due to that nobody sees him coming, he was called "Ace". In the photo, he was holding the Ace of Hearts, Spades, Diamonds and Clubs while holding a long and heavy looking dagger.

Lloyd and Fred did a double take on the last two, Joker looked a great deal like Jay...And those names...Didn't Jay say that his Dad's name was Ed? Wasn't Vanessa's Dad's name Jacob? And Ace looked an awful lot like said girl...And he and Mr. Walker did fight a whole lot...It just couldn't be, them as thieves? They were so nice...Too nice. Ah...Just a coincidence, everyone's got a twin in the world. They saw the dessert table, grinning like the chocolate loving addicts they were. They both stopped, the entire spread looked harmless. But this was Darkley and they knew better...Knowing Gene probably booby trapped it. They both took brownies from the edges, both breaking some off for those with them. They all heard a slow clap, looking up and seeing Hugh smirking. "What clever little boys you are, how did you know Gene laced the middle?" He asked with a whisper. They smiled, "We might have left Darkley but were not dummies, the middle is the tastiest part of any brownie pan, so your gonna take the best part." Lloyd explained.

"Very well put, Lloyd. Garmadon, a real shame you pulled him out...Might have become prince..." Chris smiled. Lloyd and Fred were updated that Gene and Brad were in control of Darkley, unsurprised by that. Lloyd looked around and tried to find his sister and his cousin, they were gone. He panicked, "Dad? Where are Amber and Uzuki?" He asked. Shen blinked, they disappeared? Gah, he told them not to fucking do that here! Chris and Hugh blinked, he brought girls to Darkley? "Oh, Gamadon...Don't tell me you brought both your 14 year old daughter and your niece in here! You know better then that!" Chris said. Hugh cleaned his glasses before putting them back on, "I truly hope they aren't doing the old sign switch bit for both their sakes...Monica, call your brother, will you?" He asked. Lloyd saw Havoc's and Angus' head go up and saw them blushing a bit, oh yeah...Gene had a big sister and that putting the emphasis on the word "Big". She had big boobs hell, the woman had a big everything! She waved at Havoc and Angus while giggling a bit, wasn't one of the girls Havoc nailed at the same time named Monica? This was her? Sheesh, Havoc...St Lucifer girls? No wonder he got to round three! She sighed, "He's not picking up so I gave him a text. What about you, Soka?" She asked. Soka was brad's older brother and judging by the blush on his face, he knew about Monica. "He's not either, the little snot...I texted him so hopefully they'll find them before they get into any real danger." Soka sighed. Monica giggled at all three of them, remembering how close they really were. "So Havie, Sokie, and Angie...Have you all behaved while I've been gone?" She flirted. All of them looked away, "Maybe..." They said in unison with a flirty tone.

* * *

Amber and Uzuki looked around, "Great, now we're lost..." Uzuki said with a whimper. She didn't like this school...If that creep Ashton came from it, it was a terrible place for that very reason! Amber sighed, "We are not fucking lost, Uz...I'm a Garmadon for God sake!" She argued. Uzuki growled...Amber was just as stubborn as Uncle Shen! They had been walking around for several minutes and she was getting a chill, she didn't want to be molested again! Amber looked at the signs, something seemed off with them. Like they were meant to get going in circles, to get them tired and confused more then they were to begin with. She and Uzuki looked around carefully, fearing someone who blitz them. Gene and Brad saw them and blinked, "That isn't...Oh, son of a tit...Lloyd, you didn't really bring your baby sister and your cousin here..."Brad groaned to himself. Gene groaned, "Fucking idiot..." Gene gripped. Brad and Gene remembered them, seeing them tons of time. if they didn't step in, the other boys would soon prey on them and rape their cute little rumps. And they didn't want to deal with a pissed off Lloyd, not when Shen proved to both their Fathers that messing with his woman was a bad idea! Ashton did that and got Lloyd's fist jammed into his face for it! "Uzuki? Amber? What the hell are you girls doing here?" Both of them jumped and were about to scream, Brad held both their mouths closed. "Shh! It's me, Brad Tudabone! Remember me?" He asked quietly. Gene looked at the both of them, "Don't scream, if any of these idiots hears you scream...They'll be all over you in seconds...Things here have been kept under a tighter noose and they're a bit more riled up then normal. for your own sakes and virginities, keep your voices the fuck down." Gene warned. Uzuki and Amber nodded, Brad let go and listened. "Ok...Nothing. Nobody heard them." Brad sighed quietly. Amber felt a blush coming on, she remembered Gene and Brad...She kiddie crushes on them before Kai. They weren't as much of jerks as they made themselves out to be, she knew that. Brad gave her a flower once just so she wouldn't cry anymore, one he grew. Gene found her once when she got lost outside and petted her head to get her to stop crying, saying girls shouldn't cry.

Seeing them now, they were still them but they changed. They were cuter to her, like Kai kind of cute. She saw the pins on them, they were the King and Prince of Darkley. She shook her head, what was wrong with her? Ever since Kai was dating Kyra, her crush-dar was on the fritz! Brad and Gene saw the blush on her, they were fully aware of her crushes on the both of them. Wow, she still had them? Well, she did fill out more now. she was how old again? Oh right, at least two years younger. Wow, she just turned 14 now. Wait...They were losing focus now..."Gene, Brad? What are you guys doing here?" She asked. Gene sighed, "We live here at the dorms, The cum dumpster texted me about two girls wondering around and to find them. I'm going to assume she was referring to you two." Gene sighed. Uzuki didn't trust these boys even if Amber did, they were from here and anyone from here was just as bad as Ashton if not worse. Amber knew who Gene was talking about, Monica Grant, his older sister. Wait a second, wasn't one of the girls Havoc got caught screwing with named Monica? Damn, no wonder Dad blew a gasket! She would too if her son fucked 6 girls at one time and one of them was a friend's daughter! Cum Dumpster? Shit, sounds like Gene was still pissed at her for sleeping with Lloyd's older brother... "Come on, we'll take you back to the cafeteria." Brad said with a grin. "Lloyd's ready to make guys eat glass right about now..." Amber dragged Uzuki along, silently wishing she would trust her. She understood though, this could be a ploy. However, had it been one...She and Uzuki would be against the wall by now. They walked them back to the cafeteria, "Anybody missing cute girls? Mr. Garmadon, I know I shouldn't reminding you of this as you are aware but...There is a reason why women aren't brought here." Gene stated. Shen went to both girls and sighed in relief, "I told you not to fucking disappear in this place!" He scolded. Amber pouted, "Daddy...We had to go to the bathroom and still have to..." She said while shaking a bit. Uzuki shivered a bit, Brad sighed loudly while walking to a door. He jimmied it a bit, revealing a bathroom. Amber and Uzuki smiled and ran into it, closing the door.

Lloyd chatted with them for a bit, thanking them for not molesting them and for bringing them back here. Gene in turn thanked Lloyd for not going on a rampage. Huh, so there were Dorm parents keeping them from having their fun? It was gonna happen sooner or later, they were gonna get cock blocked sometime soon. But to think...The Prince of 1996 was doing the blocking, he'd have to milk Cherise later for the details about Kindra. He felt bad for Brad, it sounded like he really wanted to bang Kate. But then again, nothing made you want something more then when somebody says you can't or stops you. Gene on the other hand...It sounded like Carla was exceptionally hot but he didn't want her. While his calmness and brains reminded him of Zane, his stubbornness and referring to Carla with a very hollow meaning "Sweetheart" reminded him of a certain black shaggy haired boy he was friends with. Zane and Cole as one person? Scary...but if it was to be done, Gene was a nice example of that thought. Guess he really didn't like the fact that his Father made Carla into his Fiancée but then again, would he?

Your best friend all of a sudden turned into your future wife? That sounded frightening and it must have been since it was done when he and Carla were 8 years old, he wouldn't like it at all either...

* * *

Later on, Brad grabbed Amber with only one arm and pulled her to him. Amber didn't scream but she was surprised, he smiled at her. He looked down at her, guessing her looked under the hoodie and shorts. Holy crap...She got cute quick! Deep brown hair, orange brown eyes, rich tanned skin...Thin but cute legs..."I'm afraid that you owe me for saving your tush from getting pounded, Amber." Brad said softly. Amber blinked, she did? "What? Can't you just fucking say you did it from the goodness in your heart?" She asked. He shook his head, picking up her chin. His eyes narrowed a bit at her, "That's not how it works here: I could lose rep for being nice. Since I highly doubt I'll get something from Uzuki, I have to go to you instead." He explained. Amber wondered what he would want from her, she was hoping it wasn't touching her...She wasn't ready for that. She blushed a bit, the fact that she still had a crush on the guy didn't help any! He lightly touched her cheek, "You always were cute, Amber...I really never get tried of looking at your eyes." he flirted. Amber bit her lip, he was flirting with her? "What do you want me to give you?" She asked. He looked at her lips, she probably hasn't been kissed before. Perfect, something he could steal from her. He got closer, he tilted to the left and placed his lips on hers gently. Amber was freaking out, she was pissed off that he was taking her first kiss but at the same time, she relished the chance that one of her crushes actually was attracted to her. He wasn't rough at all, soft. His lips...they were soft too. When she was a little girl, she wanted to kiss Brad but she was too chicken and ended up kissing his cheek the time he cheered her up. She saw his ruby red eyes staring back at her in a kind light, she closed her eyes so she could enjoy her first kiss.

Chocolate...She tasted like a chocolate bar, sweet and addicting. He pulled away, seeing her look at him in a confused haze made him smirk. Geez, he really was an asshole...Taking advantage of his friend's sister like this but it was the smallest thing he could think of considering what Ashton had done to her. In his own way, he was trying to ease her back out of the corner Ashton shoved her in. "That will do for me, see you around, Amber." he said before letting her go. Amber was almost to the door until Gene went in front of her, she backed up into the wall behind. He put his hand behind her head so she wouldn't hurt herself, retracting it as soon as he saw her stay put. Gene gave a quick elevator glace before studying her face, she looked just darling and defenseless. She was so evenly proportioned, he didn't have to touch her to venture a good guess. She wasn't his type but Gene found her cute, he was not so vain that he couldn't appreciate an average girl's body. This one didn't need seducing as he was certain that all he needed to do was lean in and she would lean to him. The thin gold rim square glasses he was wearing now seemed to bring out his deep brown eyes out more better then the black circled once he wore years before, she blushed again. Those large and sweet pools of sunset orange were quite dazzling to look at, he was almost jealous of her future boyfriend...Almost. "Amber, I'm afraid I can't let you leave yet." Gene said softly. Amber blinked slowly, "Why can't you just pretend your good at heart and just let me go?" She asked. Gene sighed, "People get hurt more when they pretend...The harsh truth is far more gentle then a feathered lie." he stated. Amber sighed a bit, she licked her bottom lip a bit. He took his glasses off, just to see if she could fight him. "I've have a reputation to uphold and if word gets out that I've taken pity on you, I'll lose my standing with the fools here. One kiss and I'll let you go." he explained.

Amber felt an energy from Gene's eyes...Was this...The Tempter's gaze? She resisted it, was he testing her? He took his glasses off in front of her years before, he did the same thing and she didn't give in to it. He was cute before with them, now? He looked even more so, puberty had been so sparing on him. He took her hand pulled her forward, Amber's lips hooked onto his instantly. She went backwards again, Gene caught her head again before it hit the hard wall. He pulled it away, easing himself on her a bit more and using the wall as a support. Amber felt his lips press into her lips more, feeling the warmth again. He was even gentler then Brad if that was even remotely possible, his lips were even softer. She saw those brown eyes of his glare at her in soft tones, she again closed her eyes to cherish this second chance. Another crush showed interest in her, was this atonement? He pulled away, smiling at her lazily. The girl opened her eyes, she leaned in to kiss him again. Gene was shocked by that and wondered if his gaze was getting to her, he felt her lace her hands into his. She wasn't doing anything else, she was just kissing him. Chocolate, why was her Family so fucking obsessed with it? She had some type of lotion on her that reeked of chocolate, he saw her eyes stay open. They weren't dilated so as far as he knew, she was doing this on her own. Amber tasted salad with garlic croutons, lucky...Public schools were so stingy and gross with their menus. Wait...ice Cream? Caramel Pretzel? She didn't think Gene was into sweet things...She pulled away, "Now can I go?" She asked. He backed up, "See you later, Amber." Gene sighed. She nodded, "Later, Gene." She said before leaving.

"Give me one good fucking reason I shouldn't make you assholes eat tile..."

Brad and Gene met Lloyd's dangerously glowing greens, Brad sighed. "Easy, Lloyd. Gene and me have reps to think about here...Besides, it was just a kiss." Brad groaned. Gene put up his hands, "We have no need to repeat history with your Family's tradition of smashing offenders into windows." Gene stated. The blond let it go and smirked while shrugging, "Why waste the tax dollars on replacing windows? At least my way is all on the Janitor to mop up..." He said before leaving. Gene and Brad looked at each other, returning the backward wave he gave them.

Shit...If he had stayed, it might have been King instead of Gene...

* * *

** This Arc's story line is a bit of a mix between the Ninja-sitting Arc and the High School Arc so if your confused, I hope I can clear it up. If your all wondering what this Chapter was about, think of it as a detail into the halls of Darkley. About class of 1996...What is the truth behind it? Is it coincidence or do Mr. Walker and Mr. Johnson have something to hide? Make sure you guys remember this chapter, you'll see why as we go along.**

**And about Amber, she's not a slut. She's had at least three crushes, Kai, Gene and Brad. Two out of three show interest in her, that never happens to anyone! Trust me, if your older brother's friends were as hot as them and they you cheered you up, you'd get it. Would you say no if you were in her position?**

**I'll get more into our main cast's histories after this Chapter as I know all of you are curious about them and want to know why our four are so screwed up in the head...**


	7. Men Are Useless

** Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Men Are Useless**

At a Hospital in Ninjago, we find Takashi and Issac asking the Director of the Hospital for more supplies. Their boss was a woman, very mysterious and somewhat intimidating woman. Hannah Robertson...Her once deep green hair paled to a light sage due to her age, she had at least two visible wrinkles on her face but she was untouched by time otherwise. Her sharp teal eyes studied the two men before her, as if testing them. Her full lips colored with latté brown lipstick, her eyes had beige shadow on them. Dr. Julien and Dr. Yogan always intrigued her, they were the only men on staff that could avert her gaze and not shutter or blush like teenagers when she removed her glasses. They had no idea that she was a seductress...No one did. From day one, Hannah knew she was beautiful. She used her beauty before to get what she wanted before going into Seduction class in St. Rachael. Once she learned, she used her beauty and charm to obtain much more. Hannah did get to be Director on her own merits but she only used her Temptress' Gaze to gain supplies for amounts that even the world's best hagglers couldn't get down to. She didn't understand why her gaze didn't work on these two, they even could still blink when she used the Eyes Of the Succubi! While the Temptress' gaze was a strong advanced skill, the Eyes Of The Succubi was the ultimate level of this tier. Master this and no matter what sexual orientation you have, no one will be about to say no to you. There were exceptions to this rule she found of course: Those who were truly in love, loyal, strong willed could avert her gaze. Mr. Yogan was married to a Chinese woman and obviously very much in love with her still, Dr. Julien was never married but was obviously quite loyal to his deceased lover. Impressive...She sighed, removing her rimless glasses in front of them. "I will see what I can do about your requests, Gentlemen. In the meantime, please continued to make do as you have before. You two are greatest assets and I would rather not have you scrapping up scraps in order to work at your best." Hannah expressed. Takashi bowed to her while Issac nodded, "The bottom is just as important as the top, Ms. Robertson." He sighed. Humph, can't even take a compliment...What a modest man he was. They both left the room, Takashi shivered.

Issac felt his sixth sense tell him to get out of the room quickly, he felt something dark coming from Ms. Robertson's eyes. Scratch that...Sinister. He saw Takashi shivering still, he put his hand on his shoulder. "Takashi, are you alright?" he asked. Takashi shook his head, "Ms. Robertson always gives me the chills every time I go to see her, especially when her glasses are off. I wonder how is it that she can get anything we ask of her, not even the best can get everything so cheaply and quickly..." He wondered in an Asian accent. Issac agreed and wondered that himself, how was she doing it? He grimaced a bit, it had something to do with her eyes...Call it intuition. Despite how old she was suppose to be versus how she looked...A woman who was comfortable using her sensuality and beauty to get her way was his impression of her.

Had it not been for the fact that still loyal to Yuna and had not Takashi had that miserable yet happy devotion to Mrs. Yogan, They would probably be at her every whim...Much like the rest of these idiots and they all wondered why their loved ones wanted a divorce and or break up, they were more loyal to her then they were to them!

* * *

Hannah though back to her days at St. Rachael, she smiled. She took delight in taking away other girl's boyfriends and lovers, it wasn't her fault. Why did she take such joy in it? Easy...She thought back to several girls who pissed her off. They didn't really mess with her, she just didn't like them. Spoiled girls, ladies or otherwise what she classified as privileged, she despised them all. She thought back to the one time her gaze didn't work...Carla's Father. He was a very handsome and loyal, charming as well. It was the first time in her life that she fell for a seducer, she fell in love with him. However, he used her. How? When she was going thought the Phase Period of her class, The Demon's course. What is that you are wondering? Well, all of the classes have a Demon to represent them. For The Seduction Class, the Vampire for Tempter and the Succubus for the Temptress. What's the problem? Well, when going though this part of the course...Dependent on the Demon your given, you cannot give in to the demon or you would lose your humanity and become one, ultimately failing. Hannah was given the Succubus, once given...She had to fight off the constant heat she was in. Which was difficult, never had she felt so crippled! The more she gave into need of the flesh, the more succubus-like she became. In order for her to be cured of it, she had to fall in love. That was the condition for any Tempter and Temptress even after graduating if they wanted control over themselves. He came to her, drawn to her sweet smell. He was going thought the Vampire phase...Tempters had to resist the urge to draw blood, which was just as difficult. The sweeter the smell someone gave off, the better. The sweetest would be the one the Vampire-d Tempter would fall in love with, he had asked if he would allow him to bite her. While she said no, he had bitten her anyway. Once he was done, he had expressed that she was very sweet tasting.

After that, she continued to allow him to drink her blood. He needed to drink from her less and less, she felt the urges leave her. Once they were cured, she allowed him to have her. To which he took...However, his Vampire state was still there. This confused her and him as well, they were in love...How was it that it wasn't enough? While Hannah tried to figure it out, she found the boy's fangs in another girl. He merely told her that while her blood was sweet, the girl he had bitten into was ever sweeter then her. He broke it off with her and married the other girl, he was cured of it. Hannah was cured of it but she cursed him and his wife, how dare he make a fool out of her! She began to find out that she was with child, she knew it was his. She refused to tell him about her and refused to tell Carla about him, she would never put herself into that again! The less Carla knew of him, the better. She began to start seducing men and girls away from their loved ones as a means to have her revenge. Kiki Rider was one girl that irked her, a senior at St. Lucifer. While she was already an adult, she watched this girl with her freshmen boyfriend. Rider was nothing really too special, a thief whom fell in love with a fellow thief. Once graduated, she relished the chance of crushing this girl's ego. However, the boy had no interest in her at all. Kiki found out about it and went after Hannah, not that she got far but she did however brake her nose. She heard Kiki and her boy-toy had gotten married, she was pissed. After that, Edna Richmond was after her. A dungeon Master, her reddish brown hair bothered the fuck out of her. She had a sickening romance with one of the Thieves of the Devil's hand, it was revolting just to see how obliviously in love she and that idiot were. She went after him, only to be turned down completely and being run from! The dear girl was very much aware and very much pissed off, making sure she felt those chains smack into her backside as hard as she could manage! Once she heard that they married and had a brat, she was double pissed. The world was only fair to girls like Enda and Kiki, she was eternally screwed. She flirted, seduced and slept with a great deal of men to get as well of as she did. Carla always had nice things to wear, no daughter of hers would know hunger or rags! Hannah stopped growling and scowling, thinking about Carla.

That ingrate...She was sweet and loving as a child, saying she loved her in almost every sentence. She became friends with Hugh Grant's son, Gene. The kid got on her nerves with his voice but he was a good friend to Carla, she seemed so very happy with him around. She and Hugh talked about it, wondering if they could arrange it for Carla and Gene to be married a 18 years old. When she told her that, she went to hug her. What did she get instead? A crude slap to the face, 8 year old Carla looked so angry at her.

_"No! I won't marry Gene! Never!" _She screamed at the top of her little lungs.

8 years later, Carla had been seldom responding to her questions. She would gain a scowl on her features whenever she brought up Gene, like she did a month ago. She managed to get Carla to eat with her, "Gene is in the same class as you, at least you can take you glasses off in front of him without worrying." She sighed. Carla grew silent and left the table without talking. She loved her Carla like crazy but boy was that girl a snapper! Like poisonous fire, dangerous and toxic. Her words always dripped with scorching intent to burn the person in front of her and slowly eat away at them over time, she always meant every last drop of letters. But...The woman sighed. She would rather have Carla hate her then hate herself for being born or believe she wasn't worth being born at all. She smiled at a picture of Carla at 8 : big green pigtails on her head, smiling with her eyes closed while on a tire swing. She pressed it to her heart and put it down, sighing once more. She looked at the large windows in front of her, she rubbed her hand on it. Carla now looked so much more like her and knowing her, she hated it. She giggled softly, closing her eyes.

"You can continue to hate me Carla just...Don't ever hate yourself for your existence."

* * *

"Oh, yeah! Oh, Carla!"

"Yes! Deeper! Oh my god!"

We find the dear Queen against the wall of her bedroom, entertaining a brunette boy. She had climaxed and felt the boy do the same on her butt...She panted. "Yuki...That was incredible..." She panted. The boy looked up at her as he had collapsed onto his rear end, "God...It is true...Your the best fuck at St. Lucifer..." He panted. She giggled, she was the Queen, she better be! Hehe, Yuki...A very cute and fit brunette, while he was small, he made up for it with his energy. She got off and that's all that mattered at this point other then avoiding getting pregnant, she sighed lustfully. "Think you can handle more rounds? We have all weekend..." She asked. Yuki looked up at her, she was beautiful and she really liked to have sex...Rumor at Darkley went that this sex Goddess was engaged to Gene Grant, shouldn't they be screwing each other? He watched the green haired girl sit on him again, he groaned.

So far from rumors, she liked it rough, she liked it in general. Katie? He heard she was good lay herself, anal sex with her was said to be beyond compare! Oh but Carla...God, she was downright amazing. Kissing, touching, grinding, oral, 69, cowgirl...She was outstanding every single one! What was wrong with Gene? He was insane if this girl doesn't light his fire! Ahh, screw him! If this delicious babe was being passed on, he'd take her off his hands!

Carla giggled, Yuki was an Herbalist but he was fun at least. She had a feeling that he had a crush on her but she ignored it, all she could give the dear boy was her body. Men were really useless...

* * *

**To synopsize: Carla believe that men are useless because her Mother taught her that. Hannah never told Carla just who her Father was and just said that she simply forgot who it was. While she uses them to satisfy her needs, they are useless to her otherwise. She hates her Mom because she had the audacity of taking her best friend away and making him into her future husband, Hannah is fine with it as long as Carla doesn't hate herself for being born or in general.**

**So what does Carla truly fear? The fact that she will become someone's slave? Or...Does she fear her Mother chose correctly?**

**Oh and about Dr. Julien having Sixth sense. I figured it be fair other then having his personality in romance for Zane to receive since he ended up looking like his Mother, Yuna. Yuna was a blond haired and blue eyed woman, trust me, she was a very pretty lady. And yeah, Ed, kenji and Clay rib him that Zane got nothing from him and he was all Yuna.**


	8. I Stand Alone

** Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**I Stand Alone**

We find the dear Mr. Grant at home, he was overlooking business papers from his job. He had recently done Business with Richard and Shen, he smirked. Heh, still attached to the hip even 35 years later. Let's see...yep, sell that...don't sell that...buy that..., he felt long arms spill under his head. He sighed, "Elisa, how many times have I told you not to sneak up behind me while I'm working?" He asked patiently. Elisa giggled, snuggling him. "Countless, can't you just put it off?" She asked. He picked up his glass of jack and took a sip from it before putting it down gently, his second wife still draped over his shoulders. "No, I can't. I haven't been unorganized and I won't start now. " he said in stern calm tone. Elisa was 25 years old, beautiful, blue haired and green eyed. Oh to be sure, many frowned upon the idea of him marrying someone 28 years younger then himself. But if Mrs. Robertson could try and recapture her youth, then where did it say that he couldn't re marry young himself? And by that, he meant Jessica Grant, his first wife as well as Gene and Monica's Mother. Ah, his dear Jessie...He really disliked how it turned out. He finished looking at the papers and groaned, taking the glass carefully to his lips again. Elisa sat down next to him and cuddled closer to him, picking up her legs up onto the couch. She saw the look in his eyes, he was thinking about Jessica again. She wasn't jealous really but she was concerned about him, he never really said it but he missed her.

She had asked Chris about her, he told her everything. Jessica was like Hugh, a Temptress. They were dating from Middle School to High School, turn on and put off as Chris put it. During their Demon courses, acting on their demon's instinct, they fooled around with each other without equivalent. Hugh and Jessica got married as soon as they graduated, free of their Demons. For at least until Monica was a teenager, things were fine. Then Jessica started drinking and Hugh didn't like it. Everything was bitter and tense, finally...Hugh filed for divorce, it was a very bitter one as they fought over Monica and Gene. Due to her drinking, the judge gave custody to Hugh and she was allowed visits once she put the drink down for good. Hugh knew the likelihood of that was slim to none, he was right. From the sound of it, Jessica really fell down hard and Hugh just wasn't going to pick her ass up. While it was hard for Monica and she spat in both parent's faces and screwed Havoc, Soka and Angus, her sleeping with Havoc in a seven way with 5 other girls really pissed Hugh and Jessica off! And boy, did she ever want to knock her ginger lemon head right off! She scoffed and mocked both parents as they didn't have a leg to stand on to scold her about her sex life as she didn't question theirs. Her sentence was damning and she was surprised that neither one slapped her for saying it.

_"I can fuck whoever the hell I damn well please, when I please and how I fucking please! If you and the bitch can fuck 20 year olds then I can fuck Havoc Garmadon with 5 other girls, fuck Soka Tudabone in a three some and Angus Duncan in a gang-bang! Don't like it? Suck my clit then!" 17 year old Monica laughed. _

But she was shocked to find out from Chris that she was slapped and by someone no one thought of, Gene was the one to slap the taste out his sister's mouth! And who could blame him really? Hearing that your older sister banged your friends' older brothers was something no 12 year old wanted to hear!

_"Ugh! You disgusting cum dumpster! You'll fuck just about anything if it's long enough, won't you?!" He roared at her. _

Gene...Ugh, the other train wreak...She saw the photos of him, he was a cute little scamp. And apparently a very happy one before the divorce. She tenderly rubbed the scar around Hugh's left eye, Chris spilled to her about how that happened. Wanting Gene to not worry about the divorce, He talked to Carla's Mom and arranged for them to be married. Since Carla at the time was his very best friend, Hugh expected Gene to be trilled. Oh, but he was wrong...So very wrong...He threw a vase at him, he was pissed off. Luckily, he could still see out of it and any hint that it even took place was just a thin line in the middle of his eye. Hugh smiled, Gene was starting to look more and more like him thought he had Jessica's ginger hair, he was a dead ringer to him. Oh and that drove Gene angry. Despite this whole "I hate Carla" crap he was pulling, he knew Gene.

"A King is nothing without his Queen, Gene." He thought with a smirk.

* * *

"Oh, God!"

"I'm cumming! Ahh!"

We catch Gene yet again adding another girl to his bed post, he pulled out and cummed on her stomach. "Gene, your amazing...Your the best guy here..." The girl under him panted out. He smirked and chuckled. He was the King of Darkley, it was a no question as it would be downright humiliating if he were just average! Gene panted heavily. "Your no small wonder yourself, Abby...Feel ready to continue on? I can't think of anything better to do on a Friday night..." He asked. Hehe, Abby... Model pretty but small, not that it mattered. This lovely blond girl was plenty enough as she had the energy and eagerness to keep up, as long as he was getting off and she wasn't getting pregnant, he didn't care right now. Abby smiled and opened her legs, moaning once he was back inside her. Gene was a bit worried that he might break his bed, not that it would be the first time he did that...hehehe...

Abby looked up at him, the last she heard...This sexually gifted boy was engaged to Carla Robertson, wouldn't it make sense that they were banging each other backwards? The girls at St. Lucy were also gossiping about the Prince, Brad was rumored to be able to play rocking chair better then the pros! But Gene...He was just plain fantastic! Getting girls to cum before he even was inside you, his kissing, touching and...yum, thrusting... 6 stars out of 5 in everything with the word sex at the end of it! Carla was just crazy! Couldn't she see that her fiancée was mortal Mars? Ohh, fuck her! If this Hottie didn't flush her out like Niagara falls then she was a lost cause! Ooh, she be his Venus anytime!

Gene grinned lewdly, who would have thought an Herbalist would be acting this dirty? He sensed that she had a crush on him but he decided to leave that alone, all he had to offer the sweet little thing was a plowing that would cause her to be bedridden for at least two days!

Who needs any romance? Not him...He stood alone.

* * *

**Synopsizing: Gene believes that you don't need a loved one as they all stab you and each other in the back sooner or later. Can you blame him for thinking that though? Look how his family is! Anyone would pick up that kind of mentality if they were in that for years! Hugh and Gene's relationship is off and on but think of Cole and his Dad, Clay. ****They fight all the time but Clay knows him very well, much like Hugh knows Gene. He knows that this farce and front he's putting up will break as soon as he and Carla fall in love with each other. **

**Just what does Gene fear? Being left open to be stabbed in the back? Or...Does he fear the actual prospect of him falling in love with Carla?**


	9. Taking What's Mine

** Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Taking What's Mine**

Chris Tudabone smirked as he took out his whip, dragging it on the floor...He really went a trifle too hard on the last prisoner. Well, if he had just cooperated...He wouldn't have flogged him so brutally. He wondered how his son was doing, His darling wife was out of jail now, asking how her baby was doing. Ah, Shannon...His sweet devil eyed wife. Her bright red eyes...How he loved them so, especially when they grew tiny with that darling crazy smile on her face. Years ago, silver hair down to her ankles...Wearing dirtied overalls...While he went to Darkley, she didn't go to school at all. Home schooled...He met her once, looking into her eyes for the first time. They were dazzling deep red...He fell in love with those eyes. He found out that she was virtually a prisoner in her own home, beaten by her Father on a daily basis. He pretty much stole her away once she stopped running away from him, she opened up to him and asked for his help. And helped he did...Stealing her from her Father's grip. Her Father was a crude beast of a man, towering over many in Height, Girth and Width. An even crueler drunk, he would beat up just about anyone who would agree to him. he didn't like Chris trying to take his daughter away and went after him. Richard and the others actually agreed to help to protect Shannon while he helped the poor girl out of the corner her Father beat her into, it was the one time he saw Richard and Shen truly on his side! Shannon gradually yearned and went to him with out trying to beat him, bite him and otherwise hurt him. Her crazed expression was put down and she gave him gentle smiles. Jessica and Emily from St. Lucifer took the dear into their group without a second thought, sharing a Master and pet loyalty with Shannon. But the one who Shannon was most loyal to was to the Dungeon Master whom set her free, yes, him. However, Her Father wouldn't have it. He took her from him at School, he almost killed Emily and Jessica when they tried to stop him. That earned Richard and Hugh's wrath, Chris took his whip out on every hick and hillbilly in the god forsaken trailer park without equal!

When going up against the bastard, Richard and Hugh were quickly struck down. Leaving him to fight the bastard himself, he at the time hadn't mastered his Demon. The demon he was given? The Oni...Destructive and dangerous. Oh but he did that day...And that old bastard felt as he was sent to hell!

_"I'm taking what's mine! SHANNON BELONGS TO ME!" he raged. _

Chris sighed blissfully, he mastered it. He became the Oni before it be became him...Shannon was extremely happy that he fought for her and finally and truly freed. She and Chris married right out of High School, she was the only person he never took a whip to. He treated her like gold, his gold. Shannon was a dutiful house wife and was happy to cook and clean, even when she was sick and Chris told her to rest. Her violent streak however, never died down. Chris refused to give her any medication and she refused to take it, the state forced her to do so when she was in the psych ward. She wasn't as crazy as many made her, if they understood the hell she came from...her actions were understood. She didn't accept any bad mouthing of her husband or her boys, especially her boys. It seemed as though he and his sons truly understood how Shannon's mind worked. She really did love her sons and so did he, they ironically were one of the more stable families within Darkley's P.A. Shannon wanted Brad's happiness as it added to hers and Chris' happiness, she wanted him to know it always. Finding that he had a girl for a best friend, Chris and Shannon found the friendship adorable. Shannon asked if they could arrange it so that Brad and Kate would always be together, Chris agreed with a smile. Kate's parents knew of the friendship and agreed as they wanted Kate to be taken care of, Kate's Parents came from poverty and wanted they're Daughter to be alright. Shannon expressed that Brad would give something else just as precious other then a pillowed and stable life, she insured that Brad would treat Kate exactly like Chris had treated her, like gold.

Chris and Shannon were concerned that Brad would take it wrong and be angry at them, knowing what happened with Gene, Hugh's eye and a vase! Unlike his ginger haired friend, Brad was happy with the idea.

_"Now Kate and me can play with each other forever! Thanks Mom and Dad!" An 8 year old Brad beamed._

They arranged play dates aside so the two could bond until they were older, Kate's Parents had to move away. They promised that it wouldn't be permanent, as they had jobs that took them everywhere. His stomach began to growl, he groaned. Sheesh, torturing and tormenting this idiot and beasts until nightfall always made him hungry! He smiled while putting his hands behind his head, humming blissfully. "I wonder what Shannon has in mind for dinner tonight? Peppers and beef over rice sounds good right about now..." He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, we find dear Brad in his room, growling. He whipped a vase with his whip in temper, shattering the poor thing into a million dangerous shards. "In-fucking-conceivable!" He roared. Without looking, Gene blocked the shards from hitting him with telekinesis and merely turned to the next page of his book. Brad was once again cock-blocked by the Russian runner, he was trying to see Kate again. "Don't worry, Brad...A girl will pop up and help you deal with that pent up wonton aggression eventually..." Gene assumed. Brad whipped at him, Gene blocked it with his mind and quirked a brow with a bored and lazy stare. "That's alright for you to say, your getting some almost every night! I wanted Katie tonight." he groaned. Gene saw the anger on him, a lot of boys had gotten to Kate and it bothered Brad. With every boy at Darkley wanting her and getting her and Mr. Freeman catching him, his chances of having Kate was next to zero. "I'm gonna shower..." He said with a pissed off sigh. Gene closed his book and laid on his bed, he put his glasses on the nightstand. "Don't make a mess." he teased lazily. Brad threw a book at him, Gene blocked it with his hand this time and made the book hit the floor with a quiet and weak thud. Brad walked off to hit the showers, he heard a giggle. Right as he was just about to open the door to the showers, he heard another giggle. No,no...his ears weren't wrong, it was the same giggle as before. And his stalker sounded quite cute...He turned and smiled.

He saw a cute and chubby girl with short strawberry blond hair...She charmingly giggled again, a thief if he had to venture a guess. "Hi, Prince Brad..." She greeted. She walked up to him and hooked a finger on his shirt, "Want me to help you get clean?" She asked. He chuckled, grabbing her breast. She let out a moan, "I need a name..." he asked. She winked at him, "Daphne..." She answered. Hmm, what a cute name. "I should warn you, I'm really dirty..." he flirted. Daphne grabbed his crotch, "I've got all night, baby." She flirted back. They both went into the showers, she undressed him. Oh, this boy was fine! While the King was pretty hot the Prince was just extremely hot to her...All the girls at St. Lucifer wanted him but she wanted him completely. So what if he was engaged to Princess Kate? She was WAY better then her! And she'd show it to him, who needs a skinny little skank like that when he could have full bodied and luscious her instead? She heard that he preferred with girls with meat on them, she was thrilled! She'd steal this endangered and sexy boy from Princess Kate! While felt Daphne start to service him, he contemplated on how he'd get to Kate without being stopped. She would be treated exactly as her status once got her in his bed...Like a princess. No...HIS princess.

Nothing would keep him from taking what was his...NOTHING.

* * *

**Freaky, isn't it? And his Family is considered Normal! So in short, Brad wants to treat Kate like a Queen and give her the all class royal shagging she deserves...Now if only every other boy at Darkley would back off and they're Dorm Father didn't catch him all the time! ****While Shannon is crazy, she only got that way because her Dad beat her into oblivion...She loves her family so much that she'll beat the crap out everyone who even THINKS about insulting any of them. Chris, Soka and Brad understand this completely. **

**Oh and do any of you see what I did? Since Brad's name was a play on words, I decided to follow it and name his family members according to thier last name. Here you go so you know:**

**Brad Tudabone = Bad To The Bone**

**Soka Tudabone = Soak To The Bone**

**Shannon Tudabone = Shatter To The Bone**

**Chrispian Tudabone = Crispy To the Bone**

**That aside, do you think the poor boy will get to do the deed or will he be cock-blocked for the reminder of his reign?**

**Huh, this Chapter was rather short, no?**


	10. Worth It

**Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Worth It**

We see two people sitting down and doing paper work at a hotel room they were staying at. The man had pale caramel colored hair, dotted with grey. His teal blue eyes were angled to his paper work, he heard the woman on the other side of the room lounge herself dramatically excessive in boredom, whining as loudly as possible. Her short purple locks spilling on the pillow and her deep purple eyes closed as she fussed as high as she could to display how bored she was. George Robertson knew his wife, Prisma hated doing paperwork. They were Dungeon Masters and landed a nice job, best of all, they were together. But they're true happiness was away at School far away from them, they're darling and sweet daughter, Katharine Robertson. She was the sparkle of they're eyes and it pained them that they couldn't be there for her. Both father and Mother wondered how she was doing, the last time they spoke, she said that she was happy she was going to be able to see Brad again. They unfortunately had to move away and take Kate with them, Brad actually kissed her before she left, both parents found it romantically adorable. Why had they agree to marry her off? Because...They wanted her to have something wonderful and special waiting for her, a comfortable life with a loving and dotting husband. Seeing Brad's Parents, Chris and Shannon...They already knew that the boy would treasure her. How could they know it? The way that they look at each other, the way they speak...All signs were there. The love part would come very soon if it hadn't already, Kate would be happy forever.

Prisma came from a dirt poor family, 9 siblings whom all died out due to their poverty. She was the smallest and the youngest, everyone gave her their food as they wanted her to be the strongest. They weren't always poor but thanks to something that occurred in the past, they're family fortune was squandered by a Master Thief whom had a vendetta with the family. She knew of hunger, her stomach would chew on itself late at night, making her cry. She knew torment as she was so poor, he clothes were always worn out and patched up. After her family died out, she was adopted by the very bastard whom took their fortune. He forced himself on Prisma constantly, raping her any chance he got. Primsa was lost...She didn't even know who she was anymore. She was snapped out of her suicidal trance when a boy ran tackled her away from an on coming bus. George came from poor as well, he was an only child. Both his parents died after falling ill, he took on job to support them all until they died. George was robbed of his innocence in his group home, an older boy who was much older then him had raped him. It didn't stop there, a female teacher had raped two years after that. All he every knew of was rape by either gender, he didn't even put up a fight anymore and allowed it He was so down. he was about ready to throw himself into a bus until he saw a young girl walking zombishly into traffic, he found himself onto of this girl on the sidewalk when he opened his eyes. It was how they first met, two people kicked so far down by others. Brought together by one intense and powerful shove by fate's red string, they found their double in the world. George and Primsa found themselves drawn to the other, wanting to bring the other into their world to see who's was worse. Once they both looked into the others lives...They came to a conclusion: this had to change. That's when the two discovered St. Rachael and Darkley, the schools to where young villains and villainesses were groomed and raised into Villains of tomorrow. Why would they even consider going to a place that torment and debasement was a course study!? Because they nothing to lose or gamble really, having nothing to them.

While it was hard and harsh, it was nothing compared to the hell they went thought in their lives. All they could see in each other's eyes in those times was their sweet, sweet future...No more rape...No more torment...No more torture...No more pain...They began to feel that they deserved this gifted chance, to feel like they were truly worth something. When the ones who broke them saw the hope restoring itself in them and cause them to fight back, they sought to cure it and secure they're power once more. The disgusting slob went after Prisma while The Thief kidnapped George and planed to kill him, if they had their treasures taken from them, they would know just how worthless they truly were. The one think they didn't count on? George and Prisma were taking demon classes, Oni for George and the Nymph for Prisma. And they mastered them when one think burned thought them: Each other. George killed The thief with his mastered techniques, not sorry that he brought Prisma's nightmare to an end. He wasted no time to getting to her, killing the slob for even think of raping her. He didn't get very far, Prisma blocked him before he actually cornered her.

_"Am I really worth it? Worth your love and affection?" Prisma asked while crying. _

_"All that and much more, Prisma. Don't cry. I never want to see tears on you ever again..." George answered. _

Yes, in time...They shared Pax Ramona...Marrying and striking out in rewarding jobs, once that allowed the two to be together. It was a few years but he and Prisma shared a night together...Sometime after...They had Kate. Their world was pristine...Until they saw the true price they paid for it. While Kate was taken care of, they couldn't really see her as much as they wished. They taught they're little girl that she had value, she had self-worth. George sighed and kissed his wife on her head, She giggled. "I'll help." He sighed.

* * *

St. Rachael was quiet for once...Or at least it would have been. We find our favorite Dungeon Master doing one of her favorite positions at her school's locker room. Fresh from a shower, our poor dear was coping and plotting how she was getting to her Bradie. When just her luck, a rather cute red haired boy found his way into the school. He expressed that he was looking all over for her, wanting to see if her ass was really all that rave worthy...To which our girl was more then happy to show him. It mattered so little to her that he was small, he seemed to be getting her off just fine! But back to her current situation with Brad...She really wanted him and now it was getting bad. She was losing it from all her frustration! There just had to be a way to take down that Chinese bitch, some how! Jura meanwhile felt that he was in heaven...While the Queen was beautiful, the princess was his ideal! So cute and sexy all at the same time and her ass was so amazingly tight, just imagine how her pussy feels! Oh, he'd figure it out. This girl was far too good for Brad Tudabone, she deserved to have a man of his class. A Thief of course, what could a dungeon master know other then to cause pain? This divine girl needed gentleness beyond compare and he had it, he take this wonder from Brad.

She seldomly did missionary with anyone, why was because she wanted to remain tight for Brad...Wanting to give him the best. She wanted to show him that he was the only one truly deserving of that privilege.

He was the only one that was truly worth it...

* * *

**In short: Kate wants Brad but she is getting toco-crunched by Kindra constantly. Even thought she gets many boys, she seems to only use her rear end and tries to save her vagina only for Brad. Think the little cutie will get her wish or is her fate to wait until she's married to him?**

**Oh, yes and her parents, isn't that sad? But at least they have each other and Kate, thank god she'll never get to meet her adopted grandpa, right?**

**Yes, much like a great deal of parentals...George and Prisma were poor in every sense of the word at one point in their lives and never wanted Kate to ever feel it in any shape or form. Even though they could provide for her, they rarely get to see her. **

**Well...Onward! It's about to be a fight! Damn, this one was short too! I'll fix that in a hurry!**


	11. Punishment Or Reward?

**Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Reward Or Punishment?**

We find Kindra and Ben looking out of Darkley's windows, she put her hand to the glass. "Hi-yah...It's pouring out and those little sluts are still planning to hold a little romp session before the First Exam?" Kindra sighed. Ben smirked, "My, those boys look so aggressive now...It's good that I called Ace and Joker to help me out other wise, I'd be over run..." he said in fake worry. Kindra smiled, "I agree, had I not called in Tulip and Iris, I actually would be concerned that The Princess will actually do damage..." She giggled.

They smiled...This should prove to be a bit fun...

Outside, we find four people in hoodies and jeans. Why? They wanted to hid themselves as they were extremely recognizable faces in Ninjago and if any of these kids saw them, they'd spread gossip like crazy. Two were woman and the other two were men, who were they? The smaller of the two men was Ace while the other was Joker, the smaller of the two women was Iris while the second was Tulip. None of them wanted to be near either place, they were able to stay away from it for this long and wanted to keep it that way. However, hearing that the entire student body was rebelling and ready to rebel against the Dorm Teachers...They all knew that it was trouble, if they succeeded, no kid within the city would be safe. They had children and didn't want to risk it so they had no choice but to come as called, much to their distain. Thunder crackled dangerously close, Iris and Joker showed no fear to it. "According to Ben...These kids are weaklings, using our weapons on them might actually kill them." Ace stated. The three nodded, "We only want to defuse, not kill anyone..." Iris sighed. Joker yawned, "Ugh...Why does free chicken need us anyway? He was and is still the fastest, he can take these little brats without batting an eye if they're really that limp. " He asked impatiently.

"Stop that, it's the royalty that we need to watch for. I heard that they're pretty decent, I might decide to see if the little dears can handle my chains." Tulip giggled. They looked up the royalty exclusively thanks to Ace's connections, knew who they're parents were instantly. Odd, they all hadn't looked forward to fighting someone in a long, long time. They waited for their leaders to show up before the real storm began. Ben dashed over to Ace and Joker, "Hello." he greeted. Ace and Joker groaned in annoyance. "This better be fucking worth keeping me awake, I've got a Junkyard to run." Joker groaned. Tulip shook her head, "WE have a junkyard to run and a son to raise...Now where's- ah." She corrected. Kindra smiled and greeted them, Tulip and Iris growled in annoyance. "I have to agree with junkyard breath here, some of us have actual work and not a cozy baby-sitting job like you and Blossom here." Iris groaned. Joker glared at her, she just shrugged.

Joker, Iris and Ace looked ahead and grinned. "And now, Joker. Let's see who's earned free time..." Ace said with a sneer.

* * *

Gene and Brad looked at who was at the front gate, 6 people. Three women and three men, two small, two medium height and two tall. The tallest were Kindra Gold and Ben Freeman, the other four were enigmas. Brad looked at the height of the two men in hoodies, reconizing the twin poses. They were in the cavemen formation: A known stance for runners. What made Brad think was the way they posed in said formations, it was highly unorthodox. The first looked relaxed, his arms drooped in front of him. The second was coiled in what looking like a fighting pose. He saw those before...Brad's red eyes went wide, the distinct running poses of two thieves within the Devil's hand!"Ace and Joker? Don't tell me they're friends again with Free ass..." He groaned. Gene sighed, "Matters not, Brad. Hmm, two dungeon masters and three thieves or am I mistaken?" He asked. Brad shook his head, seeing the stances. "Nope but from the looks of it, they have the Devil's garden too or at least three out of the five." Gene chuckled, so the parents were asking for relative help? The other boys ran ahead, the entire Darkley populace. The six didn't even flinch at the amount of children...Seeing and doing worse then this when they were their age. Brad watched these six dominate the entire body with no virtual effort. Demons...They all looked like demons. Ace and Joker seemed particular harsh to their own class, kicking them as hard as possible at their legs. They didn't even waste their weapons on them! 4 were left standing, those smart enough not to move so quick. "Well, well, well, found ourselves some sharp ones...So this is Grant's boy and Tudabone's? hey shorty, why don't you test the kid? If he's Prince, he's the fastest. " Joker pointed out. Ace smirked, he dashed. Brad brought his whip and whipped at him, "A Dungeon Master too, eh? So someone finally had the nerve to tie both classes together, Tulip how about you work with me? If you don't mind Joker and Iris? " He asked.

Tulip took out her chain, Brad's eyes told him that it wasn't steel. Copper? When it was softer then steel? He whipped at it, Tulip pulled it back and got it around his neck. Brad felt the cold metal wrap tightly, delicate yet aggressive, like a protective Mother. She pulled him in, wanting a closer look, he had Shannon's eyes. "Let me teach you something, look at my Chain carefully." She said while holding the end in front of him. Brad looked and saw his mistake, it wasn't just copper. "Copper coated steel..." he grunted. She smirked, "Yes...I find that it lowers guard and it's wonderful for conducing electricity..." She giggled. He saw the chains sparking a bit, she was going to..."Thunder's hold!" She called. Brad felt his body being shocked with volts of lighting...Tulip could use an element?! She spun her chain, releashing Brad back to Gene, who held him steady. Brad shook himself, that hurt like hell. Tulip and Joker were surprised, he could still stand with that amount flowing into him? That had more the amps in it and the heart could only take 50, enough in a 9v battery. He was prince of the Dungoen Class...He better not crumble like melted cheese! However, Tulip was expecting him to take a knee and not to still stand up! He dashed at them, Ace took a light jog and was along side him. What an impressive little boy...Brad growled, damn them. Ace, Joker and Ben were mocking him and he was though playing around! Joker and Tulip saw a spark coming from his hand, what? He ran faster and whipped at Ace, Ace moved before he was hit. Joker ran at him, a thunder bolt clapped closely at them, in it's light, Brad saw part of Joker's face under the hood. He didn't look human...No, he looked rather...Demonic...Why? He whipped at him, Joker moved. "Now, Gene!" Brad yelled. Gene smirked and whistled, thank god within the ten were hackers and they were taking down the electric fence. It was shut down, The six gasped and narrowed their gazes... "Ah, so they banded as one...Clever." Ben sighed. Joker and Ace whinced, both unzipping their hoodies and lifting they're shirts up a bit. They WERE hit, Ace's hip on the right side was bruised a bit and Joker's left side was bruising. "Humph, kid was faster then we thought. We got too sloppy..." Joker grumbled. Joker calmed himself down and panted, getting out of his demon form...He didn't want to be identified since Brad was a Thief. Using that stupid form required so much energy and now he was even more exhausted then before, what a waste of energy...

Tulip and Iris sighed in exasperation, They handled the girls and weren't impressed. They were bored with the mow down...Until they met Carla and Kate, both women were focused more on Kate. They were both a tad impressed, much like the boy...She showed extremely high promise. "Using the Prince and King as a distraction...Even more clever." Kindra chuckled. 6 girls to 6 boys out of the possible hundreds...All in all, it wasn't bad. if any got pregnant, it was small enough to be taken care of without any attention. A normal mistake, like at any other school. The '96 grads were disappointed in this generation, were they're truly only 12 out of all of them that were the crème dele crème? 6 from both schools that had the right to be even called that? Odd, four of them had hoped for that and yet it was an empty feeling. Why? Because they had truly for once, no one but everyone from 1996 and back to fear... Joker and Ace helped Ben carry the boys back inside, "These slowpokes are Thieves?" Joker asked bitterly. Ace laughed, "None of them deserve to be called Thieves, they are all embarrassments to their class..." He expressed. Iris and Tulip lifted the fallen girls, both disappointed in their respective classes. "Humph...pathetic. These girls spit on their Princess in speed and power...They spit on all three of us for being so slow and weak." Iris said coldly. Tulip laughed, "The weak wear the chains and the strong wield the whip. Endure shame and pain in order to have the right to give it back. To fail in one is to fail the other...These are the core lessons of The Dungeon Master Class, None of these little girls have the right to call themselves that." Tulip sighed. "The only thing I've seen them have mastery over is screaming like tied up fuck slaves with chained dildos holding them up by their little docks."

Ace, Iris, Kindra and Ben laughed their heads off at that while Joker just stared at her in shock, they all knew it was true and that's what killed them! "And now you are giving Shen a run for his money in the vulgarity department..." Joker sighed. After they were done, the four left the school to head home and get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Gene and Brad as well as the other four boys were inside. "Kaiden, Lawson, Tylor and Jedan..." Gene counted. Brad groaned, "Ouch, those assholes who fell are an embarrassment to BOTH of my classes! Way to take it like a prom date, guys! " Brad barked outside. Gene looked at his injuries, seeing two blood stains. "Those don't look good, let me see. " he sighed. Brad was being stubborn, Gene grabbed his wrists and pulled them apart, "Quit fucking around and let me take a fucking look or I'll break you god damn arms, Compren-the fuck-de?" Gene threatened. Brad groaned, he knew Gene didn't play around but his bedside manner could be a hell of a lot nicer! He pulled his shirt up, grimacing. "Damn it, Ace and Joker got me...You don't see a lighting flower anywhere, do you? " He asked. Gene's finger jabbed his chin upward, "Cram a dildo in it and hold still..." He growled. He saw it alright, along his neck was a light fern like pattern. He ran a thumb on it, "Do you even feel that?" he asked. Brad looked down at him, "Feel what? You touching me? Yeah but to be honest with you, I'd rather Kate do that to me." Brad sighed. Gene growled and showed him what he was talking about, he saw it in a glass reflection and blinked. "Oh fuck berries...That looks nasty but I can't feel it, I'm not gonna die right?" He asked. Gene put his hands up and shook them, "Nah, your standing up, right? I'm not surprised that you can't feel it, your nerves are pretty shot so your semi-numb right now. And no, this won't affect your performance any from the looks of it. It's so dangerously aimed at your heart but other then the pattern and the cuts you have, your ok. " Gene examined. Brad sighed in relief, he was still wondering what it was Joker looked like. He shook his head, he'd figure it out later...Right now, they had to see who was up and about. It was deathly quiet, they all heard a whistle. "Boys, over here." They all saw a girl point to a door. Gene and Brad saw Carla and Kate, Kate waved sweetly at them. Welcome to our room, looks like where the only ones who weren't knocked out." Kate giggled. Carla smiled, "Well now, I'm almost impressed, Darling. " Carla mocked. Gene smirked, "So am I, Sweetheart. Well, since we are dead even...Up for Darkly Dice?" He mocked back. The girls giggled, Carla let out a deep giggle. He took that as a yes, he pulled out a die. The Die itself was black with gold letters in it, the fact that it seemed to shine showed that he took great care in keeping it clean, no surprise. A 20 sided die, this would be a fun night...Darkley Dice were as traditional as the statuses themselves, older dice meant that the person's family was in it for a long time.

Kate and Carla walked over to Gene and Brad, both knew what was next. Royalty in both schools had rules of conduct when regarding each other, from greetings to interactions. Basic but they were upheld regardless, this was one of them. When playing Darkley Dice and the Princess and Queen were present or at least one of St. Rachael's royalty was present, the King and Prince were to expected to remove the undergarments from said girls respectively. While it sounded extremely perverse, it was out of sheer courtesy. Kate smiled brightly at Brad, Brad smiled back at her. "Hello, Bradie." She giggled. "Hi, Katie." he greeted back. The dress she was wearing was cute: a green and grey short dress, she had boots that were up to her knees. He sighed, finally...He'd get to have her. Kate blushed as she saw Brad's hands turned her around, unzipping her dress. he unhooked the bra, she gasped softly at feeling the release and lack of support. Brad took it off of her with ease, she covered her chest before Brad zipped her back up . The boy took a moment to look at her bra, a sage green and laced c-cup bra. He put it down, he put his hands under her dress. She gasped again, his hands grazed her thighs as he slowly plucked at either side, thin strings? Kate wore a thong? With that cute butt of hers? He was getting a chubby just think about how it looked on her...He pulled it down. Kate blushed more, lifting her legs up to allow the thong to come off completely. Sage green lace thong, it looked so adorable tiny. He put it with her bra and kept it near him. His eyes told him that his Katie liked to buy expensive underwear, the cloth was silk. Gene without turning Carla, pulled her closer to him. He did give a quick look at her outfit of chose, a scarlet red and orange dress. The fact that it was strapless and long didn't surprise him, the slits at both sides didn't shock him either. He didn't even have to play with the zipper, he merely just pulled down her dress a bit. He unhooked the red satin strapless bra off of her, Carla felt her breasts bounce a bit from the support giving away. He folded her cups, an E. He wasn't fazed, Carla's chest was large so it had to be in that vicinity. He slipped his hands between the slits, Carla smirked, she was going to play with his head a bit. She wiggled a bit, it was a subtle one. Gene felt his hand brush up on her butt cheeks, he smirked. So she was trying to be cute and try to get a rise out of him? She was going to wish she didn't antagonizes him while he was so dangerously close to her most sensitive area. While he could have just stuck his fingers in her pussy or felt her clit up, they're was no fun in that as it was not subtle. He wanted her to know what he was doing and only her, she could wallow in it. Let's see, if he studied his nerves contour text book correctly...The nerves that lead to her pituitary and her vagina should be right about...Being as greatly portioned as she was, he banked on her being rather sensitive since she had bigger areas to support. He pressed lightly on her upper thighs with his thumbs, Carla blushed and let out a silent gasp. He grinned, hearing her gasp loud and clear as if it was a moan of pure pleasure. He pulled her satin panties down and let them drop, Carla glared at him. Sneaky, cheeky bastard...Using Herbalist material against her, Damn him! He took them and folded them next to her bra, "Good luck, Sweetheart." He said with faked endearment.

Carla, Kate, Brad and Gene watched the others as they played and each gambled on a die. All the while Kate and Brad where flirting with each other in silence, Carla and Gene watched their best friend flirt and thought it touching. While they themselves didn't like the idea of arranged marriage, seeing the two made them want to help make it happen. The problem? Kindra and Ben catching them and both schools' population wanting to get in their pants...They'd never get to each other and would be exhausted by graduation and spent for next year! Would they get each other tonight? Probably not but they could at least get some motivation on what to expect... Carla decided to get her revenge on him, she crossed her left knee over her right, making sure her leg was exposed up to her butt. If Gene was going to insist on using knowledge on her, she'd play his game then. She sighed while lulling her voice lower, drawing his attention even if it wasn't obvious. She bent over a bit to lean in to watch the two students who were play with each other, she made sure he was paying attention as she allowed her breasts to bounce thank to gravity. She opened her mouth a bit, exposing a bit of her tongue. She smirked, now she'd let the bastard have it. She lowered her almond shaped lids and licked her lips tormentingly slow, wetting her thick, full lips and drawing attention to the glossed lips. Gene blushed lightly, quickly and subtly covering himself. Gene growled silently, the Sensuelle Lèvres Technique? That smug, saucy Bitch...Using a chapter 45 technique here and pulling it off as if she invented the damn thing!

Brad was given the die, he rolled. "Kiss" Carla and Gene both raised a brow and smirked, "Annnnd called it..." They thought in unison. Brad and Kate looked at the dice, both silently cursing at it for giving them something so vanilla to do! "Kate, that's what happens when you expect something to happen. The opposite is given to you as a punishment." Carla groaned mentally. "Brad, the more you want something, the more you have to work for it, ergo you get trolled. " Gene groaned mentally. Kate sighed while walking over to him, she wanted to at least blow him. Brad growled, "Even a die cock-blocks me..." He growled mentally. She down on him, spreading herself on his hips with her thighs. He looked at her, she closed her eyes. She was so adorable, he took her lips into his own. Oranges...smell and taste...other then nectarines and tangerines, she consumed them any chance she got. Kate and Brad's tongue met each other at the middle, both opened their mouths to see the other's mouth and tongue. So much more smaller then his but just as fierce as his, she tasted so deliciously sweet and tart. On him, strawberries. Striking yet sweet, god, she was getting wet from just tasting her fiancée! He loved those and every other berry there was, it tasted nicer on him though he eating an actual strawberry. They kissed more, drooling a tad. Kate felt herself start dripping, she spread her legs a bit. She wanted to feel his dick, even if his pants were blocking her. Brad cringed a bit, feeling her heat and dampness start to sink onto him. She was dousing wet, he felt a hard-on and began thrusting a bit. The sweet purple haired girl let out moans, rubbing herself onto his member, which was throbbing. She felt her pussy twitch and throb along with him, she wanted him and was ready to cry in need. However, she knew better as did he. Control...If they lost themselves in the moment, they'd lose all right to call themselves Dungeon Masters, never mind calling themselves the Prince and Princess. They willed themselves to calm down, he groaned. She got up, panting. She licked her puffy lips, savoring the taste of him. Brad looked down, licking his own swollen lips. His panting died down, she completely drenched his pants. It would dry but he was happy that she wanted him so badly, at least their desire for the other was equal.

Carla giggled, "Katie, how naughty. Getting snail trail over just kissing, careful." She whispered. Kate shoved her a bit, "Shut up." She sighed. Gene only smirked at him, Brad punched him before he said it. "Don't say it or I'll beat ya." he warned. "So...creamed yourself yet?" Gene asked. Brad socked him in the ribcage, "Asshole! Fuck you!" he growled. Gene laughed, "So forward and in front of Kate, your just all over the place!" he ribbed farther. "Fuck off!" Brad barked. Kate giggled, "I don't mind, just let me watch, Bradie. Bromances can be hot..." She giggled. Brad blushed, Gene just laughed at that. Carla giggled, "That's terrible, surely Brad can do better then Darling." she sighed.

Brad handed Gene the die, he threw it. "Masturbate" Gene smirked, simply enough. Carla sighed, well at least they didn't have to touch each other. The Ginger closed his eyes, taking off the layers of clothing. Every girl watched him as if he were the last male on Earth, all but Carla and Kate. The boy just dripped sensuality, didn't he? Carla did look at him at least, unworried that seeing him would excite her in the slightest. This was Gene so she would be dry as Sahara desert, she was never wrong. He dare not take his glasses off or Kate and the four other girls would be fighting to screw him silly! No need for that, not when Brad would ring his neck senseless as he was wounded with enough sexual tension to choke a elephant! Gene sat down and opened his legs more, making sure he hid away nothing. Carla blinked, jeez..."Fuck, I WAS right." Carla groaned mentally. "How boring...Darling isn't compensating for anything..." Gene began going up and down slowly, panting quietly. Carla looked at the other girls, seeing the four girls' faces light up and lust over Darkley's King as if he were the answer to their sexual prayers. Why did she feel anger at this? She held no claim to Gene so she had no reason to be angry...Eww, was this the grotesque feeling known as Jealousy? She turned her look away and watched him pump his Member faster. She saw his brown eyes haze and cloud, his lids lowered in need. Gene looked at Carla for a second, was that a twinkle of Jealousy he spotted on that face of hers? No...He must be seeing things in his dizzy state, she would have to admit to having any feelings at all first then admitting she ever felt love before succumbing to Jealousy. Jealousy was the feebly feeling of fear, insecurity in one's self to keep they're mate to themselves. Rivals, poor self-esteem, fear of loneness, fear of betrayal, these were what were the causes of this feeling or could trigger it with one instance, all or some mixed into each other. He groaned and opened his mouth a bit, gripping harder while going closed his eyes tightly and stiffened up, letting out a short moan. He cummed, he panted a bit as he looked to see where he shot. Huh, pretty far.

Carla groaned, she walked up to him and took his hand. If it was anything she hated, it was waste of any kind. Gene was about to say something until Carla began lapping up his cum, he was speechless for once. Brad and Kate's jaws dropped, the hell was she doing?! Kate snapped out of it and remembered, Carla's biggest pet peeve was wasted resources. Ah, ok...But still, that seemed almost possessive of Carla. Kate smiled in secret...She felt nothing, huh? Gene groaned as he felt her tongue lick him clean, he watched her use her lips to take whatever was left on his fingers. Wait...He thought back for a moment, he remembered that Carla once ate peels of an apple, one that he peeled for her when they were kids.

_"Carla, I thought you hated the peel." Gene said in confusion._

_"I hate waste even more." Carla answered._

Right...She DREADED wasting anything. So she still had that odd quirk? Someone could mistaken her actions that of a jealous lover if she isn't careful. She let go, "Waste not, want not..." She sighed. Gene shook his head, "You could have warned me you were going to do that, someone may misconstrue that as acts of a jealous wife." He sighed in annoyance. Carla laughed, "Misconstrue then, Darling. I own you no explanations nor warnings, I can't fully enjoy the look of shook on your face if I were to warn you." She answered. He got up after he cleaned up after himself, sitting down.

Katie went to the bathroom so she was skipped over, leaving Carla to go. She threw it, "Masturbate", that's all? Sure. Carla sighed as she unzipped the dress, allowing it to slip off of her. The four boys began to start drooling over her like rib eye, Brad and Gene sighed. Sensuality was second nature to her, was it? Gene wasn't concerned that she would get a rise out of him, why should he worry? He felt nothing and would be still more limp then the school's meatloaf. Not wanting Kate to throw a hissy fit, she kept her glasses on. She spread her legs farther, exposing every last part of herself. Gene rolled his eyes, "I knew it... She DOES shave...So much for finding a flaw." He mentally groaned. She rubbed her neck and went to her breast, the left to be accurate. She went to her pussy with her right, rubbing her clit. Gene shifted his gaze to the other boys, watching them pant over her like lecherous worshippers. Wait, why was he agitated by that? Carla meant nothing to him and to feel like this was to deem that she had value to him...Disgusting, Jealousy truly was a revolting and useless feeling. He averted them and looked at Carla, he saw her teal eyes glaze and her pants turn to moans. Carla looked at Gene, that bothersome glare his eyes were giving off, jealousy? Huh, her mind really was reeling if she thought she saw that. Gene jealous over her? Yeah right, he had to have feelings in order to do that...To which he possessed none. She moaned more and her eyes narrowed in lusted ache. She moaned one last time, short but deep. She soaked her hand and the floor under her, she panted some and looked at her hand.

Gene groaned, getting up and taking her hand. She was semi dazed but she froze up once he began to lap at her hand. Kate and Brad again dropped their jaws, the hell? Brad shook himself, oh...Carla did that to him, Gene hated owing someone in anything. Though, this spoke to Brad as possessiveness. He grinned...So it's like that ,huh? Carla bit her lip a bit, watching him be so though, his lips reciprocating what hers did to his fingers. Hold up...This seemed very familiar to her, he mind's eye thought back to a time when Gene kissed her forehead when she scrapped it on a tree when they were children.

_"Gene? Why did you...Kiss me?" Carla asked confusingly. _

_"You kissed my knee to make it feel better when I scrapped it, we even now." Gene answered. _

Ah, right...Gene never liked owing anyone in anything, period. She had done this to him and now it made sense to her but she was sure the others thought he was acting like a jealous lover. "Don't misunderstand, Sweetheart. I do not want to walk out of this farce and owe you a thing." He quickly said while letting go. She smirked, "Not at all, I was just worried you giving the wrong impression...No need for anyone here to think your acting like a jealous husband." She said just as cold. Brad and Kate groaned quietly, they were so stubborn...

* * *

**I hope I didn't get too weird on you guys with the underwear crap, I figured these kids would have the weirdest sets of rules. I did warn you all that it be at it's darkest.**

**Well, well...Looks like Carla and Gene aren't as unaffected at they think, they feel jealousy. Brad and Kate see the brick being put down but their friends are being stubborn about the entire thing. Sounds painfully familiar, right?**

**As for said set, isn't that adorable? They had a pretty intense canoodling session back there, think they hold out?**

**On a side note: Figured out who are the four people are yet? Or the secret behind class of 1996? If not, you will shortly in the chapters to come. And to those that have, don't spoil it for everyone else who hasn't figured it out yet. **


	12. Friendly Warning

**Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Friendly Warning-The Secret Of Class Of '96!**

Brad was at one of Ninjago's bakeries, he had the oddest craving for an Orange jam bun! He blushed, after what happened last night...His craving made more sense. He made out with Kate. So tangy and sweet she tasted, he had to calm down. He heard humming, he looked up and smiled. He saw two men in front of him, humming a tune. Brad sighed, he really needed to calm down or this would kill him! Brad found himself tapping his foot to the beat, it was addicting. They were humming the tune in unison, Brad was impressed with they're synchronization. He looked at them a bit more carefully, recognizing them both instantly. The shorter was Major Jacob Johnson, he was in charge of a small unit of Soldiers. Due to recent stirrings thanks to Darkley and St. Rachael, they were camped out here to handle any other scrambles should the Police deem it necessary, he and the principal talked several times about getting his house in order. He had a reason to jump down his throat of course, he had a teenage Daughter. A really cute one, Vanessa Jonhson. The Major was a common sight as he was always doing recon but Brad found it odd. Ninjago City was large place, how was it that the Major managed to look in every inch of it as he claimed to their Principal? Even with the Army Jeep, it would take a whole day just to get thought a quarter of the city! Brad studied the Major, he was small but he was buffed up. he was in the Army so it should be no surprise. The Major and his daughter were usually seen jogging together, Vanessa 's reason were clearly because she wanted to lose weight. The Major's brown hair was greying some and was really long and his beard seemed to be too much for army personnel but considering that he was on assignment, he probably had to go native for a while. The yellow Tank top he was wearing was a little sweaty looking, probably doing drills or a jog. His blue eyes bother Brad a bit, as if he saw them before. He shook his head, sure...He was a fixture in the city so seeing him around was normal.

The taller? Sweet old Mr. Walker, the very cheery and kind co-owner of Ed and Edna's Scrap and Junk. You couldn't find nicer folks in Ninjago if you tried, no one Jay Walker was such a candy ass though. His grey hair combed back neatly, glasses on his face that show cased his deep blues...His overalls were dirty but that was no surprise, he worked in a junkyard. If you needed something junked or scrapped, they were who you called. But Brad thought that odd, how could they get to most of the jobs and pick up what they needed when they had only a pick up and a hook for cars? And then Brad thought of another thing he found off about them, how could they scrap and junk anything as neatly and thoroughly as they did when they had such an old looking crusher? He sighed, whatever it was, it was a family secret as no one knew the answer to that. Jay and his Father showed a lot of facial features that were shared between them and the same eyes but the last he heard, Mr. Walker was a blond. Well, Mrs. Walker's hair was brown so Jay probably got it from her. Weird, he felt like he saw that deep tone of blue somewhere before. Mr. Walker was just as common as the Major so he counted it to that. Seeing them here so early, both were probably just starting their days off. Mr. Walker let out a yawn, the way he did so reminded Brad of a puppy. Funny, he didn't think the Major and Mr. Walker had sweet tooths. According to rumors, Jay Walker and Vanessa Johnson had huge sweet tooths and were usually seen at this Bakery after School. Vanessa's sweet tooth was so well known that she was given the Nickname Sugar by the group of bakers in the area. Guess that the love for sweets were inherited by their Fathers. Mr. Pagen smiled at them, Jacob greeted him.

"Aw, Sugar's not with you this morning?" The baker asked.

"Nope, she's at school right now. " Jacob answered.

"Aww, How's little Vanessa anyway, Jacob?" Ed asked.

Jacob smirked and laughed a bit, " Take a look for yourself, Ed. We're neighbors! She and Jay take the same car pool!" He snickered.

"Aww, is that all I am to you?" Ed teased.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Ahh, stow it. Not in front of the kids, Ed. What would Edna say? Speaking of, aren't you on a diet?" Jacob asked.

Ed looked away, "I'm not afraid of her. She's not the boss of me." He said with a sigh.

Jacob chuckled, "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Ed." he said before leaving.

Brad silently smirked, for neighbors...They sure seemed rather brotherly. And yet, both they're carefree natures reminded him of two Thieves that went to Darkley. Stories about Ace and Joker specifically, their Bromance was a lot like Mr. Walker and The Major's ribbing but more cutting. Come to think of it, both their eyes were similar to the shades of the two members of the Devil's hand. Brad ate his jam bun while walking back to the School, not quite the same. He lazily bit into it, nibbling it hands free. Something out of the corner of his eye jumped past, he turned. The hell was that?! It wasn't a cat, too big...It looked human. He didn't see Mr. Walker and or the Major, they seemingly vanished into thin air! The red eyed boy grew even more suspicious of the two men, if he was correct...He had a score to settle.

* * *

On a roof top's edge, we find Ed and Jacob looking down and then back in front of them. "It seemed bigger, didn't it?" Ed asked. Jacob nodded, "We aren't kids anymore, Eddy." Jacob sighed. "Face it, we're officially old." They laughed at that, it was true. The two stopped laughing and turned once they heard shifting sounds, quickly smiling. Brad had followed them, they got up here without looking tired? He was right, Joker and Ace were standing right in front of him. Of course, with their speeds, they could reach parts of Ninjago that would take days to go though. While it had been 20 years...They obviously hadn't slowed down. Jacob and Ed looked Brad over, now that it was daytime, they had a chance to look at 2016's Prince of Thieves and Dungeon Masters better. Not bad at all: he wasn't too weight down with muscle mass nor was he too thin to be blitzed back with a single light punch. Shannon's reds looked very good with his raven black hair, he was no push over. "Well, who would have guess that you two nice old guys would be graduates of Darkley? Then again, no one can quite figure out how you can go thought Ninjago so quickly..." Brad sighed. Jacob and Ed shrugged, they had been made. "What do you want, kid? Eddy and me gotta get back home before these get stale. " Jacob asked. Brad walked up to them, to Ed specifically. "You...What face did you make last night, that wasn't human!" Brad barked. Ed sighed, putting down the bag he was holding. "What is the Demon that represents the Thief?" he asked. Brad thought back, "The Goblin." He answered. Ed nodded slowly, good, he knew that.

The Thief Class was represented by the Goblin, the small demon who's Greed was infinite. While not the most attractive creature, it's speed was unrivaled and it 's dexterity most unnatural. It's persuasiveness? Unholy. what it lacked in beauty, it's speed, persuasion and dexterity made up for it. A goblin's eyes were so sharp that they could spot valuable items from miles away. Those of the Thief class and taking the Demon course had to master all of these or turn into a goblin completely. They had to control and master their own greed, something that was hard to do. Why? Because it was turned into a need and if not sated, the thief was in trouble. Once mastered and conquered, said Thief had access to the fastest set of legs, greatest of flexibility and the shrewdest of all tongues at their disposal. All Demons had ranks...The Goblin was more tribal in this system. Facial markings and the length of their ears showed off rank, the longer and deeper the color of the markings were as well as how long the ears were, the higher on the chain you were. Jacob and Ed had access to them but rarely used them as they drained the living feces right out of you, both were in the Commoner's rank. The thief's pupils would shrink and become thin lines, the markings would etch onto under they're eyes and forehead and their ears would sharpen and extend backward in this form. Jacob's markings were golden while Ed's were blue...Ben? Bright white, he was in the Nobel Rank. "That was the Goblin form, kid. I happen to be a Commoner." he sighed. He looked at his hand, it sparked with blue lightning, "I'm not very strong in that regard but Element wise, I'm stronger then that." He explained. Jacob smirked, "Why do you ask? Want to try you luck on Demon Classes? I wouldn't if I were you." Jacob warned. Brad smirked, "Ha, I encourage it. I can handle Goblin Classes and Oni Classes!" he bragged.

Ed and Jacob's eyes widened, could he now? Most couldn't handle one class and he was boosting that he could handle both? He was adorable. The two laughed loudly at that, Brad got pissed at that. "What the fuck's so funny?!" He barked. Ed wiped a tear from his eye, "You really. Most lose their minds just trying to get thought ONE Demon course and you actually want to add another course to it? One of the most brutal, I might add?" Ed answered. Brad groaned, were they helping him out by spilling the details? "Why do you want to help me?" Brad asked. Both smiled at him gently and pulled out snapshots of their kids, "Because, your the same age as Jay and Vanessa and we're treating this as if they were gonna do that...Thank God that's not the case. Vanessa's a good girl and I know what St. Lucifer does to good girls..." Jacob sighed while holding an invisible rope to his neck. Ed groaned, "Ugh, don't say that. Jakie...I can't even see Jay making it thought Darkley's front gate alive! You've seen him and met him..." Ed groaned. Jacob shuttered, Jay was even sweeter then Vanessa! No way he'd get to live! Ed went up to Brad and put his hands on his shoulders, "Look, we're not trying to talk you out of it. We just want you to know what your getting yourself into, one class is tough enough and adding on a second is gonna beat the living shit out of your bowels for the next 12 years." Ed expressed in a gentle tone. "I'd hate for your ego to write a check your body can't cash." Ed went on the edge of the roof top and jumped down, Jacob winked at him. "Later, Kid and good luck." Jacob said before following suit. Brad blinked, what made Ed say that? Where the classes all that hard or where they just trying to freak him out?

* * *

We find Kate at a supermarket, buying a berry medley piece of pie. She didn't know why but she had a crazy craving for it! Kate chuckled nervously to herself while blushing, ok, she was lying. She made out with Brad last night, she shook her head. Cool it, Katie...If you don't, you have no right to call yourself a Dungeon Master. She looked at the two women ahead of her, she smiled at them. She knew them, everyone did. Kiki Johnson, wife to Major Johnson and Mother of Vanessa*Sugar* Johnson. She was amazing, she was able to chase after her husband and give him his lunch and remember to make dinner as well. She was pretty for an older woman, brown hair in pixie cut and with pretty brownish green eyes. Kate wonder thought, how was she always able to find the major, even when he was miles away in the city from her? She shook her head, she must have been that much in love with him. She looked at the other woman and giggled, Mrs. Enda Walker. You really couldn't find a more sweet and caring Mom, Jay Walker was lucky. However, it seemed like a blessing and a cruse at the same time since she embarrassed him everyday without meaning to. She was ok pretty: dull brown hair with green eyes and no make-up. She saw both women's cart, impressed and concerned at the amounts...Their Families sure ate a lot! Mrs. Walker and her husband were so adorable to watch, about the cutest and sweetest junk yard owning couple you could ever hope to find! She did wonder though, they're junk piles were so neat and never seemed to shine or glimmer with anything of value. They had a really old fashion junk crusher, one that wouldn't make such neat piles of scrap...How did they do it? And other thing bothered her after that, how did they get the junk that was 10x heavier if all the had was a tow truck with a hook?

"Edna, you making Ed eat THAT?" Kiki asked.

She nodded and sighed, "The Dr. said that his cholesterol is too high for a man his age. I won't have my husband drop dead on me just because he can't put the salt down." Edna pouted.

Kiki looked at the food again, "Edna, Gandhi ate better then that..." Kiki sighed.

Edna looked at hers and sighed, "How can Jacob eat all of that sugar and stay so thin?" She asked in wonder.

Kiki giggled, "I don't know, Vanessa's lost 20 lbs. this month just cutting down." She sighed.

Edna giggled, "Aww! How is that cute little daughter of yours? I really thought she and Jay would date but it's nice they're friends." She giggled.

Kiki smirked, "Ed and Jacob as in-laws? They'll die before they see that happen." before leaving with her bags.

Kate smiled, they were so friendly with each other. As if they grew up with each other...She froze up as she exited and was nibbling on her pie. Wait...Walker, Walker...Wasn't there a Thief that had that last name that married an Edna? And...Wasn't there another thief that married a Kiki? No way...There was no way that was right! But...It couldn't hurt to check...

* * *

We catch Edna and Kiki retuning home, Enda sighed. Ed always locked the gate when he left, she pouted and put her bags down. She pulled out a long copper chain, she swung it quickly and flicked, it latched onto the handle and she tugged on it to open it. Kiki shook her head, "Edna...You know your not suppose to use that in the open like that." Kiki sighed. Edna sighed and nodded, "And if Ed didn't put the latch so high up, I wouldn't. He knows I can't reach the darn thing!" She answered. Kiki nodded, getting it. She's had to jimmy her own lock a few times when Jacob locked her out. Both women froze, they were followed. Kiki's ears picked it up, very soft and small. They turned and saw Kate, they relaxed. Kate pouted, she knew it...Tulip and Iris were right here in Ninjago and right in plain sight the whole time. Kiki and Edna looked Kate over, they could see her much better then they did last night. She was just adorable, Edna knew why Kindra like to catch her so much now. Kate was just so precious looking...Stubborn too. She didn't understand the whole screaming thing though, Kindra was way too into the torture to like it the way she does. She wasn't thin and whispy but she wasn't ungodly thick either, fitting the criteria of both classes and proved both classes proudly. "Graduates of St. Rachael hiding in plain sight...I almost missed that." Kate sighed. What a sharp little girl...Well, she wasn't an idiot to began with.

"That face you pulled off, last night...That was a Demon form, wasn't it?" She asked Edna. The brunette sighed, poor judgment on her part. Kate wasn't as weak she thought, able to stand up and whip at her. "What is the Demon for the Dungeon Master Class?" Edna asked. Kate blinked, "The Nymph and The Oni, for Thieves, the Goblin. " She answered. Edna nodded, "That was the Nymph Form...Luckily for you, I'm Commoner Rank." She explained. "If Kindra used that, all of you would be dead...She's Nobel Rank." Kiki quirked a brow, why did she want know about it? "Don't tell me that your going to take Demon Classes, that a bad idea for you , honey." Kiki stated. Kate pouted, "Oh, please. I'll take on Goblin and Nymph and graduate!" She said proudly. Edna and Kiki looked at each other, was this little girl off her tiny rocker? Two classes at the same time when many crumbled like feta cheese in one? The two laughed at that wildly, Kate growled. "Stop laughing at me me!" She barked. Kiki sighed loudly, "I think Edna's chain hit you a touch too hard...Take on both classes? What makes you think you'll even get to graduate?" She asked. The Nymph was hard to master, unlike the Oni, it was different. While the Oni possessed crazy amounts of strength, the Nymph didn't. They had to master the sensitivity of the Nymph and it was hard to do. Even simplest of movements could hurt you when you were like this, hurt a lot. Master this and you could dole out pain as well as take it without any limit!

The rank system for Nymphs was based on skin tone. Once their eyes grew large and almost sweet looking as well as they're ears went elf-like, they looked slenderer then they were in human form, breakable. The more appealing the skin looked, the higher the rank a Nymph was. Edna sighed, going to Kate and brushing her hair out of her face. "What Kiki and I mean is that it's going to be hard enough with you taking the Nymph class, be sure you can handle what you'll see staring back at you in a mirror." She warned. She and Kiki went inside while Kate walked back to school.

What did Edna mean by that? She could handle seeing herself in the mirror everyday so it made no sense to her what so ever.

* * *

**I know, you all wondering why I made Edna and Ed element users and graduates from Darkley and St. Rachael. Well, I needed people you would least suspect and Jay's parents are so sweet and nice, the nicer a person acts...The more they have to hide. Why Element? Well, in my stories, Element is passed down. Jay being the Ninja of Lighting, it made sense that both of his parents have it. Why? Well, if one had it, the child is dormant aligned with it and it can be opened up at any given time, usually when the kid is in danger. If both parents have it, the kid has immediate access to it and is more stronger due to having a larger channel.**

**And since I combined the stories a little in this arc, Jay is a Ninja and Element wise, much stronger then his folks. Edna and Ed only use their demon forms when they're desperate, Jay's in danger or their husband and or wife is in danger. It's never happened and the forms are really never used. Ironically, Ninjago has the highest count in the world for Elemental users. ****Another reason I chose them because I needed examples of those that went to Darkley and St. Rachael and grew up into good and semi-normal people.**

**But all that aside, I wonder what our four adults meant by those cryptic words? Just what will our Four find out when they take the courses? Will they get over run or will the exceed everything and pass with flying colors?**

**Do you know?**


	13. Demon Class 101

**Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Demon Class 101**

Late at night...We find Carla, running. Why? She herself didn't know why but something told her to run, run and don't look back. Today was just the oddest, something about it was just not right...The Teachers seemed so stoic...So quiet. She stopped for a moment, panting heavily. She opened her eyes and turned around, she didn't see anything or anyone behind her. She felt as though she was stalked, targeted by something. She feared it, whatever it was. She looked around, she knew it was still around. The Staff seemed distracted, as if they were watching out for something. She had heard some students had all of a sudden passed out, attacked by something. Carla was told that the Students had bites on their neck, two single holes...She shook her head, only two marks? No creature on Earth could leave that kind of mark on anyone, some thought it was a Vampire. Carla could only laugh at that suggestion, Vampires don't exist. Demons who were just as charming as they were powerful, sustaining themselves with the blood of the living. Girls who were obviously hardcore fans of Twilight, pathetic. Getting bitten by a vampire didn't give off the impression of romance to her, sounding like a dangerous game of flirt and kill. The girls that were bitten into didn't seem in pain though, they seemed...pleased. The expressions they had she was told looked...happy. Blissful satisfaction...That sounded dangerous.

The girls weren't pale from blood loss...No, they're skins around the abdomen and thighs were a glowing red...Carla knew that to be a sign of sexual satisfaction or other wise known as Sex Flush. No creature could induced that...What the hell bit them? Was it the thing that was following and stalking her? She heard a giggle, she got a chill.

"My...What is your hurry, darling? Afraid of moi?"

Her skin shuttered at her voice, it was racked in sensuality. Carla was trembling, she dare no look up at the owner of this voice. Demons don't exist... They don't. They were just symbols of their classes, figments of the human mind! She heard it coming closer to her, Carla began to try and run. The stalker merely walked toward her, knowing the human girl was on her last legs and would soon fall onto her knees in exhaustion. The girl smelled spicy, sweet and sour...Her smell was so intoxicating. She had been watching this one very closely, liking what she saw in her. She was a very beautiful human girl, she was portioned so deliciously well. The Queen of her school and she could see why. Carla fell down and panted roughly, exhausted. She heard the stalker giggle again, she took out her marbles and threw them. She gasped quietly...Discovering that Demons DO in fact...Exist. The Stalker was a red skinned womanly like creature. She was clad in what looked like an armored bikini, black and gold. The creatures' body had proportions that seemed unholy: extremely large breasts, an incredibly thin stomach, very large hips, luxuriously long legs...Her face seemed so disturbingly beautiful: Sensuous brown eyes, full and thick lips...On her gorgeous back, very large bat like wings colored an eye robbing black. Her tail was extremely long, just as black as her wings and curled around her. Her hair was long and wavy, down to her calves. "Lovely..." The creature purred. Carla's marbles were stopped, standing in mid air. She widened her eyes, sending the marbles back at Carla. They were slammed into her glasses, breaking them in half. "A Succubus...Those girls...You were the one who bit into them, weren't you?" Carla groaned as she held her face. The Succubus giggled again, "Yes... Don't worry...They are in no pain. Just as you soon will be., your scent is just lovely..." She sighed. Carla was about to slash at her with her daggers, she felt herself slammed into a wall. She coughed up blood, feeling her back pressed into crushed and jagged pieces of building. "Do you know what your school uses for Succubus classes? The thing they use to change you little girls like us?" The demon asked. Carla growled, she couldn't move! Was she using telepathy?! How?! The Demoness sighed, getting close to Carla.

"They use our blood for it...I personally don't see how that should be the only way for you though..." She explained. Carla tried to fuss but she was pinned down completely, she looked at her. The demon wrapped her arms around her and pulled the trapped girl close to her, she nuzzled her thin neck with her long and thick fangs. "Since you want to be one so badly...I'll give it to you, Darling..." She purred into Carla's ear. She sunk her fangs into her slowly, Carla froze and let out a scream. One mixed with pain and anger. She passed out, feeling her body getting unparalleled heated. What had this Succubus done to her?

* * *

We find our favorite Ginger dead locked in the same situation, his stalker ended up being a Vampire however. Much like Carla, he ran until he was exhausted to the point of collapse. And much like her, he attacked. The Vampire stopped his needles before they could even come into his space, he again was ready to attack the creature if it went closer. And it did, he unlike Carla...Waited until it got close enough to attack it. He cut it but it didn't bleed...Gene panted, his face cut up by his own needles and his glasses shattered. This male Demon before him showed no fear to him, no, he looked rather happy to see him. Many of the Darkley students were reported to have bite marks on them, pale and missing a good deal of blood from them. One boy was anemia but 23? Now that was off putting. Many thought it was a Vampire's doing. Gene thought that was silly...Up until he was next on it's hit list. This pitiful and frightening demon was feasting on them and he was it's next meal...The Vampire was fascinated by this boy, he was so very sweet-smelling...His looks were nice too, such nice and pale skin...it looked rather soft for a human male, a human who obviously knew how one's appearance made or broke the difference.

Gene was tossed into the wall by the Demon's mind, held down with his hand. Vampires were strong, quick and powerful , this one even more so. The vampire smiled at him, he was struggling and he didn't like it. He took his hand off of him, only to shove it back onto him harder and digging it's nails into his throat. Gene let out a pained wail from it, The vampire smirked at his scream. Gene looked at this creature fearfully, "Long live the king..." The Demon said darkly and menacingly. He bit into his throat, Gene let out an even louder wail, the Campus was in silence as they heard it's King scream in agony and shame. He passed out as his blood left him, he felt so cold...What was it doing to him?

* * *

Gene, Carla, Brad and Kate were brought into the nurse's office. The principal made the phone calls to their parents, letting them know what had happened. Hugh, Chris, Shannon, and Hannah were called in. They looked at the marks on them, each child was laboring in breath. Why? Because...they're bodies were fighting with the invasion of this unknown infection, this foreign virus infecting them. All in the room knew of this all too well, going thought it themselves. But this was more violent, more hard to watch. Hugh studied Gene, seeing his eye teeth growing so fast into dangerous and long fangs. He put his hand on his forehead, drawing it back quickly. "He's frozen..."He thought. The nurse looked in the school demon Encyclopedia to check the bites out. She grew pale upon finding the exact match to the bites, she went over to Gene. There was no mistake, Gene was bit by not just any Vampire. He was bitten by a King Vampire, the King was seen and found by the Fangs. Fangs identify rank of vampires, the bigger and longer they were, the higher the rank. Hugh nodded, that's why his transformation was happening so quickly. When a commoner bites you, you have at least three days, when a soldier bit you, you had two days before turning. If a Noble bit you, you have only a day. But if a Prince, Queen, Princess and or King bit you, you would turn immediately.

He asked her if they was anything they could do for them, The nurse expressed that other then hindering or slowing down the process, nothing else could be done for them and it was all on them. Shannon asked in worry on how they could slow it down, not wanting her baby to become an Oni. The nurse, Ms. Hijuri looked thought about. She went to St. Lucifer as a girl, Herbalist license. One student wrote down the last time that this happened, it was along shot but the seniors bit into the juniors to prolong the transformations, to delay them turning. "Biting into them might hinder it but I can't say that it's sure thing. We don't know what rank they were given, being bitten doesn't establish rank, it only assigns the demon type..." Ms. Hijuri sighed. Hugh went first, he smirked. He picked Gene up, lining his neck up so he wouldn't shred his neck. Hugh went into his Vampire form, he was Noble Rank. He used his thumb to find his pulse point, it was a weak beat. Hugh sunk his fangs into Gene, Gene fussed a bit before Hugh held him down. if he didn't, he would have shredded his throat. Gene's fangs shrank down, returning to normal. Hugh put him down and wiped his mouth, "Sheesh, all that ice cream he wolfs down is starting make him all sweet, no wonder he got bitten into!" he groaned. Kindra walked in, petting Kate's face. Nymphs, Oni, Goblins and other Demons who weren't Vampires rarely bit anyone. Kindra took her Nymph form, Noble rank. She bent over to her neck, "Hold still, Katie. " She whispered. She clamped down, Kate whimpered and fussed. She went back to normal, Kindra wiped up her mouth, she didn't take blood but only bit down. Shannon held up her son and held his arms down, she kissed his fore head. Chris went into his Oni transformation, he bit down on Brad's throat. "I'm sorry, sweetie but...We just don't know what else to do for you..." Shannon whispered. Chris pulled off as soon as Brad was back to normal, wiping his mouth. Shannon lied him back down. Hannah look down at her daughter before going into her Succubus form, "You better appreciate this ,brat. I should let your ass turn..." Hannah sighed. She held her Carla close, like a loving mother. She released her once she saw her wings disappear, "You just had to go and get bitten by a Queen..." She grumbled as she wiped her mouth.

Demon classes were for Juniors and Seniors only but these kids were going to have to start their classes earlier then planned...

* * *

**Awww, shit. Here we go, how will the handle these new forms and what rank were they given? Let's find out next chapter, shall we?**

**Just how hard is it to master any of these classes? Well, considering that most went insane, died or were turned into said demons...It must be utter hell. **


	14. Hell's Touch

**Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Hell's Touch**

We find Kate, getting ready to take a shower. She felt so very sore this morning, even after she was told what happened. Kindra told her she was bitten by a Nymph Queen, so that was what the creature was. She looked so meek and tender, so fragile. However, Kate couldn't get out of her grasp when she held onto her. Her limbs thin as can be, her body just as trimmed down. Her lithe body seemed like it could be easily blown away from a gust of wind. Her face was so childlike and sweet looking though it was demonstic: large eyes, cute cheeks, tiny little lips. She had a extremely strong grip, Kate panicked that she would break her arm. "Your such a cute human..."The demon giggled. "You'll do..." Before Kate could ask what she meant, the Nymph bit her. She began to feel so very sore from the bite itself, she wailed out of agony. She shook her head, too late now. She was bitten and that was that. She smiled at the running water spray out, she stepped in. Carla was next to go in, she heard a loud scream. She opened the door and looked around, "Kate!?" She asked. She saw Kate in the corner, in a ball and crying. Carla gasped, her back was dotted with burns. "It's hot!" She cried. Carla went over to the running shower head and put her hand under it. She blinked in disbelief...It wasn't even hot. Kate looked up at Carla, confused. Carla made the water lukewarm, she handed her a bucket of it. Kate timidly put her hand in and quickly screamed and pulled it back, "It's hot!" She screamed. Carla put her hand in it and was confused highly, was this how sensitive Nymphs were?

"What the hell is happening to me?!" Kate sobbed. She stood up and continued to cry, Carla took her back to their room. Kindra saw water dripped onto the carpet, she walked to it and knocked. "Carla, Kate? What's going on?" Kindra asked. Carla groaned, the last thing they need was Ms. Gold bothering them. "Enter." Carla sighed. Ms. Gold opened the door and raised her brows at Kate's back, she didn't look surprised. Carla was get out the aloe and was set to rub it on her, Kindra stopped her. "No!" Kindra ordered. Carla growled at her, if she didn't put this on Kate, she'd be in pain! Kindra took it from her, she went to Kate. Kate went on her stomach and let out a pained whine, was her bed always so uncomfortable?! Kindra saw the discomfort on her face, again, she was unsurprised. She gently placed her hands onto Kate's back, Carla watched. Kindra's hands seemed to hover over her burns, was she actually even touching her? Once she was done, she got up and looked at the two. "Tried to take a Shower? I wish I could have stopped you...Nymphs are excessively sensitive, even the most tepid of water will feel absolutely scolding to a Nymph's skin." Kindra expressed. She paused, "That's not all, everything that touches you will hurt or irritate you. When someone touches you, you'll bruise terribly, no matter how gentle they touch you. A simple tap will bruise you and hurt. Even the gentlest of breezes will hurt you." She explained farther. Kindra looked at her hand, "I've mastered how to touch so that I couldn't hurt myself. It didn't feel like I was touch you at all, did it?" Kate shook her head and Carla nodded, "What will happen to Kate? She won't be able to leave this very room from the sound of it!" She asked. Kindra shook her head, "No, she will. She just has to be mindful of this, Just let me know about it and we can prevent this from happening again." Kindra sighed.

She left the two girl alone, she had to make sure the girls who were bit didn't do the same mistake. Before closing the door, she held up a mirror and angled it to Kate. What she was using was Demon's mirror, it revealed demons that were hiding and showed off a person's demon form. She gasped, cursing in Chinese. "Gōngzhǔ..." She said in a whisper. Kate wasn't a Commoner nor Solider rank...No, she was much a stronger rank. She was Princess Rank. No wonder she was so sensitive...She shook her head, that girl was in for it now. Carla watched Kate winch as she got dressed, she was still crying. If she was having all of these difficulties...Brad's touch could kill her! The fact that she couldn't be touched made her cry, she took Carla's hand and put it on her arm. Carla was confused but pulled away, she gasped at seeing a bruise on her. Kate sobbed wildly, it just wasn't fair!

* * *

During the course of the day, Kate felt thinks she didn't think she felt before at a higher and more agonizing level. The smoothed tiles with tiny bumps of dirt on them, the porous painted walls that jutted roughly with leftover paint from the brush, tables and desk cut and dug into by pens and knives, she felt the fake grooving as well as the harsh etchings put onto them...So enhanced was her skin, that she could feel the vibrations of someone's voice. She couldn't even eat correctly since the meal itself was so scolding, she was also cranky because she couldn't eat. The entire time, she was fussing about how she and Brad would sleep together. Once the day was over, she went to her bedroom and cried again. Brad couldn't touch her, a hug from him was a death sentence! She cuddled her pillow, her spiky but soft pillow. Carla saw her crying again, not that she could blame her. This meant that Brad couldn't touch her, even a tap would break her bones! She sat down next to her and petted her head as soft as possible, Kate whimpered a bit. It hurt but she was happy that Carla was trying to be as gentle as possible, she felt a bruise starting to form from Carla's petting. She wanted Brad to comfort her but when a kiss from him could break her cheekbone and or rupture her lips...It just made it all them more worse. Kindra knocked on their door, "Enter." Carla sighed. Kindra opened the door and sighed, she messaged her back again with the aloe. "Do you wish to bathe, Katie? I have silk water..." She asked. Kate's lips trembled, Carla looked at her. "Silk water? God's water? She asked. Kindra nodded, "The softest water in the world, considering Kate's rank to be Princess...She will have to bathe in this, eat with it and drink with it otherwise..." Kindra expressed. Carla nodded, could she make it? The golden woman looked at the Queen, she wasn't really think of making it, was she? The Mix itself was rather hard to do, only one student was able to do it in succession.

Who was it now? Some red haired girl named Jones...She didn't know really nor did she care. Once you created the powder, you had to get a hold of some really special silk and integrate the mix powder into the fibers. If you did all that and managed to keep it all in one piece, all you had to do was strain all water thought it and you had the world's softest water at your finger tips. Kindra got her hands on it from an old friend, she was a Maid now and used it on her Master and Mistress's dishes and windows, it was a very hard and complicated mix. Carla sighed, she growled. Damn, she was going to have to ask for help and from the person she didn't want anything from! But...For Kate's sake, she may have to bite the bullet and ask him. While she was Queen of the Herbalist Class, she knew that she would need assistance in making this. The only other person she knew that could even come close was Gene, damn it, she didn't want to ask him! She looked at the rag on Kindra's waist, it look as though it had been though much. Kate would need her own, this was going to be very hard. Kindra brought a tub in, it was an old wooden one. Kate still didn't trust the Chinese woman but at the moment, she had very little choice. She took off her clothes, Kindra poured the water into the tub. Kate touched it, it wasn't hurting her. She went in and sighed as she went on her knees, getting up to her neck. She was so cute, Kindra sighed. She helped her with soaping up her hair, Kate was surprised that Kindra could be this gentle with anyone.

Carla watched the older woman with care, stunned that she was seemingly hovering over Kate's head. Kate began to soap herself up, wincing. She was bruising herself up? Kindra sighed, "It will be a while before you figure out how to touch yourself without injuring yourself." She advised. Once she was cleaned, Kate got out and used the towels, which were like hard bristles. Kate got dressed in her nightgown, which felt just as uncomfortable. She took a hose and a pump and drained the tub water. Kindra sighed, "For your own sake Kate, I would refrain from having any boys coming into your room and stuffing your toco, unless you really want bruises and other injuries. " Kindra expressed. She left a bowl of fired rice with a bottle of silk water, she closed the door. Kate growled, no way she was gonna let this affect that! Carla heard a tap at their window, she opened it up and let a boy inside. A cute blue haired one, Katie smirked. "Please be gentle with me..." Kate giggled. Carla sighed and left to take a shower, seeing Kindra at the end of the hall. They heard Kate's screams of ecstasy, Kindra rolled her eyes. Stupid girl, guess she liked it rough. Carla groaned, "Aren't you gonna stop her?" She asked. Kindra shook her head. "I'm not going to interrupt the little slut because she won't learn anything if I do. Why do you think I advised her not to get any sex custard tonight?" She let out a large sigh, petting Carla, "If she thinks those boys are gonna be gentle, she even dumber then they are! They wouldn't know gentle if it was stamped into their eyes!" She walked off to begin her rounds, take out her whip and cracking it.

Carla looked back at her shoulder, she heard some pain in the those moans...If she thought she was sore this morning...She was going to be positively ACHING tomorrow.

* * *

**Huh, Kindra was trying to help Kate, talk about complex. Think Gene and Carla will work together or is it doomed from the start? Little does she know, Gene needs her too. Why? Use your heads, folks. **


	15. Ninja VS Villain

**Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Silken Sash- Ninja V.S. Villain **

Gene growled, failing to create the silk mixture...for the 160th time. He threw out the failed mixture again and tossed his iron mask. It pissed him off to no end, he looked to his right. A broken bed was on the other side, it was Brad's bed. Yesterday, they had discovered the true power of the Oni. And what dangerous power it was...Brad woke up, feeling tired and weighted down. Next thing he knows, as soon as his hands hit the bed, it broke into pieces! Gene awoke to the noise and merely looked in awe and confusion at Brad's stunned reaction to his now busted bed, The ginger told the boy not to move, fearing what was happening to him. Brad was frozen, he couldn't feel any of the springs or wooden parts digging into him. He gulped, he was told that he was bitten by an Oni. Oni don't bite people...However, this intimidating creature in fact did do just that. Brad tried to fight this creature, finding that his whip couldn't harm him, in fact tickling the large demon. This demon boomed as he laughed heartily at this boy, liking this Human Prince's spirit. Not many humans he had come across dared to try and harm the likes of him, all but this puny but feisty young one. But...While his whip held his spirit, it lacked the power befitting it. He wasn't bad looking either, liking the deep red color of his eyes. A demon's eyes on a human, he hadn't seen that eye color in centauries. As he got closer, Brad got a good look at it: 9 feet tall, possessing the body of Atlas...Every inch of him buffed upon buff, he wore only a tiger skin loincloth on his bottom half. His black hair messy and covering his eyes from Brad, poking out at the sides like fox ears, long sharp, and curved horns on his head. As he got closer, Brad readied his whip. The Oni saw it and shoved his club into it, trapping the whip. He picked up the human, Brad struggled but it was in vain as he couldn't get out of his hold on him.

"Bwhahahaha! Still feisty even when caught! Your just the type I want! Come 'ere, son!" He roared. Brad struggled until the large creature bit him on the neck, He screamed. As he was passing out, he felt stronger for some reason. He was bitten by An Oni King, he shuttered. Was he given...the power of the Oni? No! If so, he could never touch anyone or he'd kill them! He heard that Kate was bit too, Gene and Carla as well. Hopefully, they were ok. Ben came up with Gene, he didn't like having to go to him but he was wondering on what to do. Ben had seen this before, it was how Dungeon Master students found out they were endowed with the Oni after assigned demon classes. "So it's already hit you, da? Good thing this school was build on Demon proof columns!" Ben expressed. "As you two know, Oni are damningly strong, a poke from them can break bones. Now let's see which class you are..." he said as he took out a demon's mirror. He went behind him, putting it in front of him. Gene saw the color drain from the Russian's face, "Prints rang..." He thought. He pulled it away before Brad and Gene could see it, it was best that the boy not see that form. Many were driven mad just by seeing their demon self, he didn't want to chance it. "Brad...Your an Oni Prince. We can't treat you so casually...I'll order a bedrock bed for you, it's the only thing that will handle you without shattering in to kopecks..." he sighed. Brad looked at him with saddened eyes, he couldn't touch anyone...ever. Gene growled, "There has to be something that can be done..." Gene growled. Ben nodded, "Da, The Silken Sash would be good for him..." He stated. Gene knew of it, "Anything run though it becomes soft and silken, rumored to have been used by Gods to bathe in, eat and drink only the finest...Also the silk water is said to hinder the Oni's prowess to moral levels as well as please even the fussiest of Nymph's skin." Gene stated openly. Ben nodded, impressed that he recited that from pure memory.

The white haired man read the determination on his face, he wasn't considering on making it, now was he? While he didn't doubt his skill but King or not, it was difficult to do even for expert Herbalists. only one student from the girl's school was able to fashion it while it hasn't been done for the last 40 years in Darkley's halls! Gene didn't want Brad to suffer like this, no one deserved that..."Brad..." he whispered. Ben left the two alone, wondering on what to do with for the boy. "Brad...I don't think I have to tell you to turn away any young ladies unless you wish to shatter all their bones." He warned. Brad growled, "I can't believe this!" He growled as Ben left. Gene growled, he had been at this all night, making no progress. He needed assistance...One from the one person he didn't think he would have to turn to. Carla...She was Queen of Seduction and Herbalism, the only one who even hoped to touch his skill levels! Damn it, he didn't want to be indebted to the bitch! But at his pace, Brad would starve and or destroy everything in Darkley!

He had absolutely no choice...

* * *

Carla and Gene meet the other, holding their weapons. They dropped them while still in their pouches, now was not the time to claim a life. They had to come together for their Friend's sake. Carla sighed, "Gene." She said. Gene was thrown off by her use of his name, she looked away from him. " Kate was bitten by a Nymph Queen...She's become a Nymph Princess, everything harms her. The boy she was entertaining last night, bruised her entire backside." She explained. Gene pressed his glasses up, ah, this would be easier to swallow then. "Carla, Brad is an Oni Prince, meaning you and I are after the same thing. However, the amount of silk needed will pose as a challenge. I doubt both schools have Aphrodite's silk." He stated. Carla growled, he was right. And it certainly wasn't cheap...Their Parents wouldn't get it for them, they knew that and didn't want to stoop to asking. "Then are you proposing that we steal some?" She asked. Gene gave her a soft glare, "If that's what needs to happen." He sighed. Carla nodded, knowing what he meant. They would have to consult said friends but it would be easy to get them to go along with it, it was obvious that they'd do absolutely ANYTHING for each other. They were counting for that Loyalty, needing for they were plotting to do. There was only one place they knew of that had it, Four Weapons. The smith there was one of the best even though he was quite young, in his thirties. The real problem? The Ninja, the heroes who had been fighting off the snakes and such. Gene and Carla looked into the matter a bit more, The smith had a son and a daughter. Nya was a Samurai while Kai was the Red Ninja.

There were 9 Ninja and one Samurai, making it a unit of 10 or two teams of 5. That would be troublesome but considering how they needed this, they wouldn't let a bunch of color coated bed sheet wearing monkeys stand in their way! Gene was first and expressed how bad it was for Kate, he grew angered as he heard that she was bruised. He said he'd help but warned that he couldn't control his strength, Gene stated that if the Ninja got in his way, it was on their own heads. Kate was told about Brad, she didn't want him to starve so she agreed to help, if the Ninja got in her way, she'd kill them if that's what it meant.

* * *

Late at night, We find Kai and Kyra on patrol together. Kyra however was getting all huggy and kissy and Kai thought that was highly inappropriate...Even thought it was tempting. The Ninja Of Steel froze as did the Ninja of Fire, seeing shadows jumping past them. "Kyra, what was that?" She asked. She shrugged while taking out her whip, "Let's find out." Kyra stated. The two ran and re grouped with the rest, informing them that they had a possible problem. Nya told Kai that they were heading for Their Family Shop. So they were thinking of stealing from them? They though wrong if they though they could get away with it. The four wasted no time in getting to Four Weapons, intending to stop the supposed robbery. We join Brad and Kate as they snuck inside, such a cute little shop. Let's see...Ores, weapons...Aha! Aphrodite's Silk! Paydirt...Brad unrolled it while Kate cut it with care. They nodded to the other, ready to leave.

"Didn't your parents tell you that stealing from people is wrong?"

They turned and saw The owner, Kenji Kotestu. He was standing with a katana in hand and a flash light, no wait...That was his own hand doing that. "Sorry old timer, we don't have time to play with ya." Brad sighed. Kenji swiped at them with the sword, Kenji was though playing and that Old Timer Comment made him Angier! Kate had trouble dodging as him, Brad grew angered that and tapped Kenji into the wall. The tap sent him flying into it, Kenji coughed up blood. What was that? How was that boy so strong?! He and Kate got out the window, Kenji coughed again. "Come back here, you little thieves!" Kenji roared. Gene sighed, stubborn old man. he threw a knock out pouch into the window, the dust exploded inside the shop. He coughed again and passed out do to the powder. The four turned to leave until they saw the Ninja, "Put back whatever you stole and maybe we'll let you walk." Kai stated. Gene and the rest of the four laughed at that, seeing that Kai was lying. "Brad, run back to the school...I got this..." Gene expressed. "Run along Kate, I'll deal with them. " Carla expressed. They nodded, Cherise and Kyra ran after Kate while Kai and Jay ran for Brad. The others tried to follow, Carla and Gene blocked them. Carla glared at Lily and Tiffany, how dare they show their faces to her! Hair color different or not, she knew it was them. Carla lunged at Tiffany, who blocked with her daggers from Carla's. "Traitor!" Carla barked. Tiffany blinked, an Herbalist? Her outfit, it was sleek looking...A fitted kimono to draw out her assests...Carla Robertson?! Iron mask or not, it was her! She was second best in their class, next to her. Compared to Lily...She was second best there as well. They had heard that she had took over as Queen, neither girl was surprised. Carla was use to doing everything on her own, anything would do if it meant she'd get to where she needed! Gene groaned and rolled his eyes, "Damn it, Carla...That god damn temper of hers better not botch this up!" He mentally growled. While she was wise, formidable and otherwise well mannered...She had a temper that would have even Cerberus cowering! He focused on the Cole and Zane, seeing Lloyd and Nya behind them. He knew he'd show up, he took a breath to calm himself. He wouldn't throw the Silk so he could go on a blind rampage, he needed every ounce of his consternation.

Tiffany fought Carla , dagger for dagger. No blows were made, both were dead even. And Carla couldn't stand it, she was tied with this traitor?! Never! Tiffany growled, Carla had gotten 10 times better, she had beefed up from the last time. Tiffany growled, she slashed at her ankle. Carla moved and was about to hack off her arm for trying, the poison ninja back flipped to get away, she got away by inches. "Guys, slash the masks off! Do and they can't throw any of their toys!" Tiffany barked. Carla growled while Gene glared at her, how dare she give away Herbology strategy! Carla's blood boiled, "Silence, bitch! Have you no honor left that you turn you back to your own class like that!?" Carla barked. Tiffany said nothing, she had nothing to say to her. Lily and Zane readied their weapons and threw as Cole, Lloyd, Nya and Tiffany attacked at close range, Carla and Gene were able to see the idea and trump it. Carla used six marbles and threw them, they closed the fans. Gene used six needles and made the two shuriken tilt and barely miss Nya's face. The two back away, the Ninja and Nya growled at what just happened. They were very clever, not good. Gene and Carla decided to see if they could end it without fighting more then needed, both took off their glasses. Lily saw that, "Cole, Nya, Lloyd, Zane, Tiffany! Look away! They're using the Temper's Gaze!" Lily warned. Carla and Gene lost it and threw marbles and needles at Lily, defense-less, Lily took damage. She took a knee, the marbles and needles rammed into her points of movement, stunning her and holding her in place. "Enough, wench...Say another word and I'll make sure you cease breathing with only one needle..." Gene threatened. Zane glared at him, how dare he hurt her! Cole shifted his eyes, Zane nodded. Zane ran for his shuriken, Gene ran for him. Cole chased him, Zane rolled and grabbed the shuriken and blocked. Gene blocked Cole's scythe, fighting the two on terms of strength, surprising them. Tiffany had told them that Herbalists were weak in this, why was this one different? Lloyd attacked Gene, slashing his mask off of his face.

Tiffany attacked at Carla again, double pissed that she disabled Lily. Nya waited for a chance to slice off her mask, watching the two dual dagger users go toe to toe. The Black haired girl was amazed, Carla and Tiffany were dead even, down to killing intent...She saw her chance, Tiffany and Carla were locked into the teeth of their daggers. Nya cut the mask and tried to follow up but Carla jabbed the side of her neck, stunning her. Carla and Gene saw that this was getting bad, they had to retreat. Both grabbing a pouch, they threw it. Lily, Nya, Lloyd and Zane all coughed and passed out from the cloud. Carla and Gene saw that Cole and Tiffany were still standing, not even dazed! They thought about, ah. Cole was the Ninja of Earth, thus he could take a beating. Tiffany? She was The Ninja of Poison... She had stronger poison coursing into her bloodstream then what they had in those pouches. Cole and Tiffany was stunned, so these two were immune to their own mixes as well as each other's powders. Tiffany was impressed, Carla and her partner found out the chink in the strategy and covered it by taking in their mixes. Cole gulped, thankful for once that he was Tiffany's favorite guinea pig. These two were on a different level, they had two classes and obviously excelled at both. The fact that they could fight close quarters threw him off, they really didn't want to be taken down by any typical weaknesses. Cole glared at him, his curved daggers pissed him off. He could hear his scythe scrap on it, hurting his ears. Cole and Tiffany fought with Carla and Gene, switching opponents. "Ha!" Tiffany yelled as she tried to hook around Gene's neck. Gene turned around his right blade and hooked Tiffany's neck closer to him. Cole was about to slice down Carla, whacking her left dagger out of her hand. "Stop. Unless you want the Poison wench to be beheaded..." Gene threatened. Cole turned to look, seeing Tiffany held by the blade in the back of her neck. "Put down your scythe..." Gene commanded. He jerked her head forward to show he wasn't playing games, drawing a bit of blood. Cole put it down, not wanting his Girlfriend dead. Gene smirked, he stabbed Tiffany. Cole was about to attack him until Carla stabbed him, the two ran off.

Tiffany and Cole growled, they were shut out...Damn them!

* * *

We join Brad and Kate as they dash off to the schools, Cherise and Jay just centimeters behind. Kyra and Kai close behind, Jay and Cherise looked at each other. The Darkness Ninja and the Lighting Ninja cut in front of them, trapping them. "Drop it..." Cherise said in a low voice. Kate and Brad drew their blades, ready to fight. Jay and Cherise had weapons at the ready, Kai and Kyra took out theirs. The Ninja moved first, Brad and Kate ran while dodging and evading. They struck at the Ninja each time, Jay and Cherise were able to keep up while Kai and Kyra managed to not get stabbed. Kai and Kyra felt that they were being ignored, jay and Cherise dodged attack after attack. Jay spun his Nunchucks quickly, switching from chain to handle to block. Cherise was just changing her grip each time Kate connected, she never stayed to one grip. Kate pouted, she couldn't lose. Not to them, not to Cherise and Kyra! Cherise and Kyra were the best before they changed schools. She was princess of both Classes now and wanted to show them up, show them that they made a grave mistake by making her an enemy by stopping her right now. Brad was losing patience and saw his opponent was lacking patience as well, this was taking too long. The fact that this was Joker's son pissed him off, he was just as quick if not more then his Father. The difference? Jay wasn't Darkley, he was Public School meat...That hurt his pride that he found someone who challenged him on Speed that was outside of Darkley.

He paid little to no attention to Kai, to be sure, he wasn't nothing but Jay was trouble due to his legs. As he saw it, take out the runner then take out the attacker. Jay sighed, seeing no other way to end this. Kyra had thought the same, her whip turning into a metal. "I'll teach you to turn your back to me, Katie dear..." Kyra growled. She whipped at her, Kate couldn't dodge Cherise and Kyra at the same time so she evaded Cherise. Her bruised back was blitzed by Kyra as she whipped her, Brad heard Kate's agonized scream and he saw red. She was sensitive and the metal whip smacking into her was the last thing she needed on her bruised backside that she took when a boy pounded it without care last! Kyra felt her whip vibrate a bit, why was it doing that? It was too thick to react to her spine, what was this? Kai and Jay attacked him, Kai cut into him while Jay whacked him. Brad didn't move, he unleashed a snarl. Jay saw the spark fro his attack die out, what the hell? He took out his whip and whipped Jay across the face, elbowing Kai.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" He roared.

Cherise and Kyra saw Jay and Kai get smacked into nearby building, Jay 's spine cracked. Cherise hear it and panicked, hoping that this brute didn't just snap his spine like a pretzel! "Jay! Shit, I heard his spine crack! Jay! Say something!" Cherise yelled out to him. She didn't get an answer, she shook her head while beginning to fear the worst. Kyra growled, "Let me at 'em, He hurt Kai-kun!" She barked. Cherise looked ahead and saw Brad charging for Kyra, She shoved her out of the way. She rammed into a wall, coughing out blood and passing out. Kyra gasped, "Cherise!" She screamed. Kai got up, staggering. He was dizzy but he saw that black haired bastard getting ready to head for Kyra, he began running and held his ground as he got in front of her. Brad ran into his Katana, fighting Kai and pushing him back. Kai put up power and stopped skidding any more closer to Kyra. She saw his head bleeding more and his sides, she began to cry. "Kai! Stop, your bleeding out!" She panicked. Kai continued to push as Brad did, Kate was starting to cry just as Kyra was. Brad was making the katana go deeper into his arm, the blood starting to flow in larger rivers along it.

"BRAD, STOP!" She screamed. She ran into his back, embracing him.

Her arms getting bruise terribly, she clung. "Please stop, Please, Bradie...We have the silk, don't fight anymore...No more..." She pleaded. She began to go into heartbreaking sobs, Brad snapped out of it and threw the Katana out of the stalemate. He panted, what was that just now? He saw Kate crying on him, bruising herself to hold him. Kyra caught Kai before he fell down, trying to keep him awake. Gene and Carla caught up and looked around, surprised at all the damage Brad had caused. Major Johnson was going to rear his head at their school and demand Brad's head for this, the entire City would! Gene and Carla took quick looks at Jay and Cherise, horrified. Jay's spine was almost completely severed, he was just touching death's door. Gene took out a mix, it wouldn't fix it but it would make sure he didn't become paralyzed and get it to where it was salvageable to Doctors. Cherise's body was smashed into, all her organs were squished into her shattered bones...She wasn't dead but she was really close. Carla gave her a healing powder, it wouldn't fix but it would mend it out of life threatening levels.

Kyra was confused at this gesture and saw the looks on their faces, they looked terrified at what happened. They all nodded and left, Kyra was left there while still trying to get Kai to respond to her. Kyra couldn't stop shaking, what the hell was happening?

* * *

Gene mended Brad's injuries, shocking that he felt them now. "This is bad, isn't it? Everyone in Ninjago is gonna come after me for this, aren't they?" Brad groaned. No way Lloyd was gonna forgive him, not for this. He saw Gene shivering, "Katie hates me...She's scared of me..." He muffled. He began to cry, Gene watched him in pity. "What the fuck is happening to me?!" He asked in angered confusion. Gene shook his head, he didn't have an answer. They picked a fight with everyone, not just the Ninja. This was the tip of the damn iceberg...Brad needed to be protected. Not just him...Kate himself and even Carla would need to be kept safe. Kate cried on Carla, the Queen had come to the same conclusion as the King...They were in deep shit and now...They had to depend on each other to survive. Kate's injuries were bad, she was bruised to the point that her skin bleed in without skin breaking. Kate finally calmed down but Carla's head was reeling, they made an enemy out of Ninjago. She allowed Kate to rest in her bed, she went to Gene.

She walked into his room, surprised that Kindra and Ben weren't on rounds right now. Gene looked at Carla, they weren't done. They still had to make the Cloth. They had enough for two, one for each friend. They couldn't screw up, they had one shot. Gene decided to break the thick and unnerving silence between them, he looked to Carla, he stopped. Carla's glasses were off, she was setting against the wall while her hands on her forehead.

"Carla..."

"We're fucked, Gene. There's no way we can fight against an entire city, Princess or Prince titles mean nothing..."

"I know."

"In the end, we're just kids and we just can't win no matter what the hell we do..."

"I know."

"We are nothing but subordinates...Everything will always be decided for us until we graduate..."

"Enough, Carla."

"We will be asked to piss on cue and even when we say no, we'll piss away because our asses will be forced to sit..."

"That's enough, Carla."

"We're nothing more then dolls to them!"

"I said that's enough, Carla!"

"When can we be allowed to make own mistakes and decisions and stop paying for the mistakes and decisions of Adults!?"

Gene's glasses were off his face as he was getting a headache, he knew the double meaning. They both know they controlled nothing, allowed to rule. As if child being told they can play outside all they want but not allowed to leave the backyard. He put his hands at the wall, she wasn't just talking about the School...She was referring to they're families...Carla was grasping at straws and panicking, so was he, truth be told. The bang got Carla's attention, he saw the frightened look on her face. However, she saw his face painted with fear over what would happen in the next few hours as well. She hadn't seen that look in years, she hated it on him. Gene was rarely venerable but when he was, it was a scary thing to see. As if seeing unbendable steel bent into a knot, all in all, Gene was not heartless. He did feel but he didn't display it often, all they did was remind him why couldn't fall prey to the trap known as Marriage. It meant exposing yourself at your barest, knowing every last thing about you. The idea of him not just sharing a bed with another person but them knowing how he worked and functions, the idea terrified him. Gene had that look on him when his Parents were devoicing, that's when Carla knew that her closest friend was changing greatly. Her hugs he flinched away from, he would inch himself away from her. It was as if her entire gender as a whole enraged and revolted him, he looked so exhausted. Gene looked into Carla's teal eyes, seeing the venerability in them. He hadn't see that since...Since Carla asked her Mom about who her Father was. From that point on, Carla changed from happy to concerned and saddened.

_"Gene...You won't leave me, right?"_

_"Gene...You won't forget about me...will you?"_

Her questions scared him, she never asked such profound questions, as if testing and putting all males on spot. No...A better word would be practicing, practicing on asking her Father...Why did you leave me, why did you forget about me? What Carla truly fear in this world? He knew. She feared abandonment, of being loved and loving a person and then all of a sudden, being forgotten entirely and utterly. The two could say nothing, words would only hurt them right now. Gene slid his hands down to her shoulders, gently pulling her closer. Carla moved forward and looked up, sliding her hands softly along his elbows. "Is he going to kiss me?" She asked mentally. She saw tilted her head a bit, they're lips were almost within reach. "Yeah...I think he is..." She added. They're lips grazed one another, teasing and tauntingly touching the other. They closed their lips to the other, wanting a moment of peace to themselves. Yes, this alliance would end and they'd kill each other but for now...They were old friends again, supporting and comforting the other as well as trying to come back to themselves. Until this all blew over...They'd have to make this alliance work to their advantage. Their Friends and they're own lives depended on it...Gene pulled away, "Let's get to work." He said simply. She nodded, she and he let go of the other. The both made the mix together, seeing the hold it's compound. Carla had gentleness when it counted, Gene had precision and was able to hold his focus, acting as a guide and catalyst for Carla. They soon began the process of embedding the silk, both got a feel for what they had to do. The Silk was said to be Aphrodite's robe itself, which was rumored to have been a gift from a man whom fell in love with her. They each took the powder with care, using their respective masks that were now fixed. They begun integrating it, gently pressing into the silk...They mixed it into scolding hot water, they saw the water turn pearl white. They looked to the text, smiling to themselves.

They pulled out the two long sashes, grateful that the two took that amount. Carla and Gene nodded, "Carla, until this goes down and ends...We need to support our reign, feeble as it is. " He expressed. She nodded, "I know, Gene. We have to get some sort of handle on these demon forms or we will tear the entire city apart." She expressed before leaving. He and Carla looked at there own hands, both feeling rather cold and or hot. Their Demons were bleeding into them once more, they couldn't deal with it right now. Not when a massive shit storm was about to happen.

* * *

**This Chapter was a biggie. Our Group made an enemy out of the city, will they survive? What of Gene and Carla's Demon forms? How dangerous can a Vampire Prince and Succubus Princess be? We saw that being a Nymph is a bitch, never mind being Princess rank. The Oni at Prince level was nasty, look at what happened! ****Better yet, how will the city react to this? How will Ed and Edna act to this now that Jay's spine was almost snapped in half? And What about the other Perents? Just thinking about Richard pissed off is deadly enough. **


	16. Parent's Rage

**Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Harsh Understanding-A Parent's Rage**

Ed and Jacob walked to Darkley, they were joined by some of the other friendlier faces of Ninjago. Right now, however, they all didn't look so friendly. Our Ninja weren't the only ones hurt badly. Vanessa and her friends were Snake Troop rookies, the government enlisted them...Once they were 18, they belonged to Government. Vanessa was made Leader, even though she stated that Randy and or Ataru would be a better choice. The Silk Caper was just the start of it, later on that night, other signs of mischief were afoot. Other students were having a hard time with their new forms, stealing and destroying things. Jacob was fine with that...Up until he heard Vanessa's unit had gone dark. What happen? They ran into a Nobel Rank Oni and a Vampire, the kids were just human even though strong. Vanessa was their distraction while the others attacked from any and all sides to bring them down. The Demonized Students plowed though them like wet paper, leaving Vanessa, Fred and Lizzy to defend. Fred and Lizzy fell after that. His daughter lost all sense and attacked at them, the Vampire and Oni made quick work of her. The vampire took most of her blood while they left her to bleed to death, Jacob and his wife were horrified at the carnage done to their tiny little girl. What the hell was command thinking?! Sending in rookies to take down Nobel Rank demons...That was doomed to failure instantly. As strong as they all were, they weren't ready to start picking fights with Demons. He already barked at Command for sending his daughter and her friends into a death trap, now he was going to deal with the one in charge of the kids. Ed's reasons were just as obvious, his son's spine was almost severed, he almost died! While Brad had done the damage, he wasn't going to fault him. He faulted the one in charge, he blamed and held Ben responsible. To hear Tiffany and Cole were hurt, he knew Clay and Richard were going.

Kyra and Kai were hurt too, Kenji would be there as soon as he was cleared to go. Archie, Richard and Shen were there, ready to strangle the Russian man for allowing this shit to happen in the first place! They weren't sure but they had a feeling that Ed and Jacob knew Ben personally, they felt a vibe from them but it was a tiny one. Were they Darkley? If so, they did a good job masking it but if both their hunches were correct then, no doubt the two men didn't care about hiding it at this point. Not when Jay and Vanessa were so hurt right now, they too faulted Ben for not taking this seriously. Richard's Daughters were hurt: Kyra was fussing over her injured boyfriend, Cherise was still unconscious, Tiffany's stomach had stitches and she was on bed rest, and Lily was still trying to fight off the poison. His sweet little girls were hurt and he could do nothing about it but to allow Doctors and Aretta to attend to them. Did he blame Brad? Considering what he received, he chose to not blame him. Shen spent half the night calming his son down, Lloyd was pissed that he could do nothing but watch his friends get shanked and hearing his girlfriend was injured badly didn't put him at ease. Never mind hearing Fred get torn up, that didn't help. Lloyd was finally calm now, sleeping. Meilin assured that she'd tell the school that he wasn't feeling well today, allowing him to sleep and see his girlfriend once he woke up. Kenji was angry, his son was still knocked out. Not only did these kids steal from him but they almost made Kai bleed to death, he tried to assure Kyra that it wasn't her fault and thanked her for watching out for him. He was letting Ruka(Kai and Nya's Mom) down...Clay wasn't amused by any of this, he didn't give a rat's ass about Richard being there and or if Ed and Jacob were Darkley Grads. Cole was hurt, something he didn't like one bit. Gina was making sure Cole was resting, knowing that he'd want to make sure Tiffany was alright. Richard allowed them to share a hospital room, so he won't kill himself just to get to her room to see her.

He promised Starla(Cole's Mom) that he would protect Cole, she made him promise her before she passed away. Gina told him that he wasn't psychic and he couldn't have forseen this. Shen's Brother, Wu was kind enough to tell them that he would fetch Healer's tea. He didn't want his students dying and felt very guilty for letting them get hurt, none of the parents faulted Wu. At least they'd be spared of watching, waiting and agonizing over their recovery, Shen owed his little Brother a hug for that. He was sure the poor tea sipping bastard could use as much as possible, Uzuki and Sakuya could only do so much. Archie? All of his sons and his wife were keeping an eye on Fred, whom was still trying to wake up. He was blitzed badly, he guarded Vanessa to keep the Oni from ripping her apart. The boy was tossed around like a rag doll, his leg almost completely out of it's joint and almost torn right off. Given that he the one in charge of these boys was a Darkley Graduate, he expected better from him. 5 out of the 7 were going to handle this internally and nastily, the 2 out of the 7 weren't in a forgiving mood themselves. Jacob walked into the School, he looked around.

"GET OUT HERE, YOU RUSSIAN BASTARD!" Jacob roared.

All the students heard the tiny man yell, all felt a dark and commanding vibe from him. Ben walked out and saw Jacob, unsurprised that he was here. "There is no need to yell, I can hear you without barking." He sighed. Jacob ignored that shot, he went up to him. He looked at them, he was sure that no one else knew of them coming from here. Ben glared at them both, "If this is about the silk, don't worry about it. I paid for that." Ben stated. Ed growled, Ben saw all of them tense. That wasn't the reason for this lynch mob, it was something more personal. Jacob and Ed went to kick at him, Ben blocked them both and tried to return the hits. Jacob and Ed pulled away so their legs wouldn't be broken. The Students saw the speeds and gossiped, who were those two? Ben sighed, "Do your comrades know that you graduated from here? Class of 1996? Do they, Joker and Ace?" He asked. Ed and Jacob looked behind them, Clay and Kenji looked at them in disbelief while the others were shocked but otherwise unfazed. The two growled at him, bastard...Was he trying to shift blame now? "Don't you DARE try to weasel your way out of this...Vanessa and the others are bed ridden thanks to the demonized students. You said that you had it under control, tell me...Was all the property damages and fights as well as theft damage control?!" Jacob roared.

Ben growled, it wasn't his fault. The principal told him to fall back for the night, he had no choice but to follow his order. He didn't know this was going to happen and wasn't told of it, what was the principal thinking? "We all have our orders, Ace. You know that, your with the army." Ben stated. Jacob and Ed blinked, remembering that sentence used years before. Darrel...HE was principal...Oh,no! HE was knew that this would happen and wanted it to happen! Ben glared to his left, hearing slow clapping. A tall, lean and dark skinned man walked up to them, Clay paled and then grew angered. It was Darrel, King of 1996's class. Ed and Jacob stared at him. Hermes Darrel was principal of Darkley as he was the one willing to claim it, most cowering from it. He aged but to lesser extent... He had some grey in his dreadlocks, which were still behind him in a tie. His tiny glasses were a joke, both saw that they were fake and could see that he was wearing contacts. "It was I that told Mr. Freeman to rest for the night...He had been running around for 2 months straight, anymore and he'd be bed ridden for weeks due to exhaustion..." He expressed in his thick Jamaican accent. "Bull, you knew full well what was going to happen and you turned a blind eye to it. My son almost died because of your carelessness!" Ed barked. Darrel walked up, suddenly grabbing at Ed's face. Clay and Kenji were about to step in, Richard halted them. "And what if I did, Edward? I sent flowers to all who were hurt...Does your wife still like Tulips?" He asked. Ed growled at that, Jacob kicked his hand off of him. Darrel was about to back hand him until Shen tackled him down, surprising all. Darrel was slammed into the window, Archie and Richard smirked. King to King, if he was going to use Darkley hierarchy, fine.

So what if he was younger? Darrel looked at Shen, who glared at him. He pulled his head up to look at him, "It's not nice nor is it wise to mess with a junkyard dog...Messing with a stray dog? That's just asking for it..." Shen gauged. "No one help any of us when we went thought it...Why should we help them?" Darrell asked. Shen brought his head back in and threw him onto his knees, Ben sighed. "Darrel, that's true but it's all the more reason that we should try and actually do something..." Ben brought up. Darrel got back up while holding his head a bit, surprised that he wasn't injured that badly. "Considering all the heat, what do you propose?" Darrel asked. Ben paced a bit, He looked to Jacob. "Do you...Suppose we could work together on this? To steady them, at least Gene and Brad because of them being Prince rank." Ben suggested. All five men paled immediately, prince rank!? Darrel thought about it, like it or not, this might be the only way things would smooth over. But they would have to convince a Dungeon Master to assist Brad, many of them would decline because of the same reasons he said not a moment ago. Why should they help this kid when they weren't help? Would a threat work? No. He wasn't very strong without his Vampire form...Jacob was pretty much a cop because he was army...Ed had no standing and neither did Ben...

He then thought of Victor Straight...He was Prince Rank and went thought it, the Teacher left him out on the mountains to deal with his form. He came back, mastering the Oni form. If anyone could help Mr. Tudabone, it'd be him. Now, where was he? He hadn't heard about him after graduation, disappearing.

"Master Richard, you called for me?"

All turned and saw Crunch, Ed, Jacob, Ben and Darrel all could only stare at the large man in front of them. Ricahard nodded, looking to them while smirking. "Leave that to Crunch here or should I call him Victor? I knew he was Darkley but to think the Devil's hand was here all along...How cozy." Richard smirked. Crunch looked at Jacob and laughed while petting him, "Aww, Jacob! Your still short as ever! Why weren't you at Alumni?" He asked while laughing. Jacob got the giant's big paw off his head, "Jesus, Victor! You were 5 feet and 8 inches already, what are you now, 8?" Jacob barked. Crunch smiled, that was because of his training and such, his Demon form bleed a bit and his height was boosted permanently. Ben told Crunch about what happened and nodded, asking him to take him to the poor kid.

* * *

Gene and Brad heard crashing around, Gene caught a vase before it fell and put it on the ground while still reading. All classes were cancelled today, all students were asked to stay in their rooms. And by asked, they meant imprisoned. Since Gene couldn't pick a lock and Brad's condition prevented him from doing it quietly, they were forced to cool their heels in lock up. Brad groaned, sighing. He was grateful for Gene and Carla for making the silk sashes for him and Kate, he was starving! He was disturbed at his new appetite, he ate more then Gene but Gene even stated that it was too much. Gene sighed and looked at his friend, for some reason, it didn't work completely. while he wasn't destroying the floors, he was still crushing things in his hands. What was missing now? It didn't take the red haired boy too long to find out the problem...Brad had to control his new strength even with the water in him, he was too strong for the silk water to rinse out his power completely. They heard a knock, Gene and Brad could barely hear the knock. "Enter."" Gene stated. They both saw the man enter inside of their room, he gently closed the door. "Hello." Crunch greeted. Brad and Gene looked at the man with care, 8 feet...He was almost hitting the ceiling! His bulk didn't help, making the room look so small in comparison! His attire however reminded Gene of the butler back home, he didn't have his coat on. The suspenders were off of his shoulders, his white shirt was bright white and clean. His tie was rather long and large, custom no doubt because of his size.

"Who are you?" Gene asked. Crunch bowed at his waist while closing his eyes, "Victor Straight but everyone knows me as Crunch." He introduced. Brad brought his head up, What was Jack doing here? Time was cruel to him apparently, he was bald now, all of his black hair gone. "Why are you here, Jack? Here to hang me too? Get in line." Brad groaned. Crunch shook his head, petting the boy's head, "Heh, who's gonna hang you? The city? Good luck to those people, they can barely get their taxes done, they're gonna try and hang an Oni prince?" Crunch asked. He sat next to him, petting his head still. "Look, none of you are going to be hung for this but you are in deep doo-doo right now. Now...Hit me." He sighed. Brad looked up at him, confused. Crunch smirked at his hesitation, "Did I stutter? Real Dungeon Masters don't hesitant, kid." He teased. Brad growled and socked him, Gene worried that the man would be shoved out of their window. They were shocked to see Crunch still sitting down and he laughed, did Brad even hit him? He saw the quizzical look Brad gave his own fist, Crunch lifted his shirt. Both boys were astonished, Brad's punch left only a thumb print sized bruise on him! He tucked his shirt down and chuckled, "Ah, so you are a Prince Rank just like me...Then I guess I don't need to tell you that silk water will take off half of your strength, the rest is on you to handle." Crunch sighed. Brad glared at him, "How can I when just holding something is impossible?!" He barked. Crunch pulled out pictures, showing him with the Jones sisters when their were little babies. "If that were true, then these girl should be dead. I'm their nanny." He pointed out. Gene blinked and sweated a bit, this man was a nanny...to quadruplet girls no less! They could barely fit into his hands! Crunch ruffled Brad's hair a bit, "The whole point of becoming an Oni to learn what true strength is. Without it, how can you know what true gentleness is?" He asked. "How can you know when to hold back if you don't know how strong you really can be?" Brad blinked. He saw Crunch's hand on his head but he barely felt it on him and he had a big hand! Crunch was Prince Rank just like him...He mastered it and became a caretaker to four girls...Crunch got up, sighing. "Starting tomorrow...I'll be helping you get a handle on that strength of yours." Crunch said as he opened the door. Gene blinked, "Why are you helping Brad? I thought we had to figure this out on our own." Gene asked.

Crunch smirked and turned to them, "Times change...Ninjago's enjoying it's peace and they want it to stay that way. Jacob was suppose to take you in but he convinced command to let him deal with it, expressing that it won't happen again." He answered. "If we don't help you out, Ninjago will be gone the next time Brad goes into a rampage." Once he was gone, Brad sighed. So Jack was gonna help him out, that meant that Jacob, Ed and Ben were going to help him too. Gene thought about it, this was a tense and dangerous game the Major was playing. While he was grateful to him for not taking Brad into custody, the fact that he was here illuminated what he had planned. Jacob was going to handle this entire thing personally and internally, if he had a problem, he come straight here and "Talk" with the principal. And by talk, that meant punching him out.

This would be interesting...

* * *

Crunch went out and saw the Richard and the other men messed up, he had heard punches being thrown downstairs...Ed rubbed his sore jaw, Ben had sock him in the jaw. Clay and gone after Darrel, punching him out finally. Before he slammed Kenji and him back into the wall, the two used fire and Earth on him. It wasn't anything impressive, just something they used in duress. Shen, Archie and Richard were impressed, the class of 1996 wasn't limp even when older. Ed looked down from Kenji and Clay, fearing they'd hate him now. Kenji walked to him, "Ed, you ok?" He asked. Ed blinked, they were still friends? Clay groaned while trying to crack his back, "You had your reasons, Ed. Whoever the hell you were back then isn't who you are now." He sighed. Richard chuckled, he picked Clay up and help him crack his back. "Not bad, Belmonte...Guess all that dancing didn't turn you into a sissy." Richard sighed. Clay growled, "Dancing happens to make your body quite fit." Clay said as his defense. They saw Edna, Kiki, Aretta, Alex and Emily head to them, Crunch was confused by Aretta's attendance. They looked disheveled themselves, their clothes a bit torn and roughed up. Edna rushed over to Ed, "Your hurt, who hit you?" She asked worriedly. Ed chuckled a bit, "Ben hit me, don't worry about that...Who hit you?" He asked. Edna giggled, "I'm a bit rusty with my chain was all that happened...Kindra's still crazy..." She assured. Kindra had gotten her side pretty good but she was able to smack her chain across her face, breaking her nose.

Aretta sighed, "You all look so tired and in pain...Try these, they'll perk you all up." Aretta expressed. Edna and Kiki took the slice of pound cake with care, knowing that it was Aretta that made them. She gave a larger piece to Crunch, trying to feed it to him. Ed and Jacob held in their laughter but were still snickering, their wives giggled. "Aww come on, Crunchy...I saved this big piece just for you." She flirted. Crunch was fighting her, she finally got him to eat it. "You put something in this, didn't you?" He asked while chewing. She nodded, they all saw their injuries disappear. She blushed a little, Crunch paled immediately. Kiki showed off the old photo of the Devil's Garden, Ed and Jacob started laughing and fell down. Aretta Granger otherwise known as "Poppy" was the only one in the Devil's garden who was a Herbalist, a very good one that that. Aretta coincidently was the same girl who drugged Crunch constantly back in school, always kidnapping him soon after to record the effects.

"Oh my god! Your the Jones' family butler and she the head maid! What are the odds!?" Ed laughed while holding his stomach.

"Your forever doomed to be her lab rat! 20 years later and she still gets ya!" Jacob laughed while crying.

Crunch tried to stomp down on them both to shut them up, both evading while still laughing at the sheer irony.

Aretta giggled while blushing, "I hope that old saying is true, Crunchy..." She flirted. Kiki, Edna, Alex and Emily giggled, knowing which one she was talking about. Jacob got serious...once he was through laughing. In order to keep things calm and quiet, they HAD to work with Darkley and St. Rachael. Worst of all? The ninja were dragged into it...

* * *

**If your all wondering what Aretta is talking about...She's referring to an old saying among Herbalists. The old saying goes that Herbalist often marry their Guinea Pigs. Watch out Crunchy, Aretta's not done with you yet! XD Will this stay secret? Or...Will they ALL be exposed?**


	17. Green Ninja's Struggle

**Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Understanding The Enemy- Struggle Of The Green Ninja**

At the hospital, we find out Ninja up and about. They all were sore but they were sore in other ways...Pride being one. Jay rubbed his back...Frightened that it was just a grasp away from being snapped completely. Something was REALLY wrong with that black haired kid...He didn't even look human, he looked like a demon. He saw Kai still shaking a bit, he was sure he saw it too. Kyra was still clung onto Kai despite him being fine. Nya cuddled him, Jay kissed her. Cole growled and so did Tiffany, angry at Carla and Gene. Tiffany was used against him and they were both stabbed when Cole agreed to put his scythe down, bastards the both of them...Zane and Lily were concerned, this wasn't going to be a common thing, was it? If so, they need to be much more careful or they'd die the next time. Lloyd held Cherise closer to him, he was conflicted.

Gene and Brad were his friends...Both of them had stolen from Kai's Father and attacked them, almost killing Jay and Cherise. Next time, they might not get so lucky. Why would they do such a thing? Cherise saw Lloyd's troubled expression, she flicked his bangs from his face. Tiffany paced a bit, they all watched her do so.

"What was stolen? Silk?" Tiffany asked.

Kai shook his head, "Aphrodite's Silk. Dad just got the shipment last month, how dare they steal it and hurt him over it! " Kai growled.

Tiffany paced again, "Jay, Kai...How did that kid look? Brad, I mean..." She asked again.

Kai and Jay shook a bit, remembering his face. "Brr...Like looking at a demon, I still get goose bumps!" Jay cringed. Kai nodded while gripping his arm.

Tiffany went to Kyra and Cherise, "How did that Kate girl look?" She asked.

Kyra sighed, "She looked...More fragile then the last time we saw each other...She's more chunkier then that..." Kyra said innocently.

Tiffany paced again, Cole stopped her. "You know something? Don't keep us in suspense." he sighed. She nodded once and pulled out a small booklet, she flipped though it like mad. She stopped finally, sighing deeply. "Aphrodite's silk is used only for one mix...The Silk Sash mix. A level 64 mix...anything run thought it will become silken. It the only thing able to dull an Oni's monstrous power and safe for a Nymph to bathe in without hurting them. " Tiffany stated. Kyra gasped, a Nymph!? She thought about her metal whip hitting Kate's back, understanding why she screamed so brutally and why Brad went rampant. But if that was true...Weren't they freshmen? Demon Classes were for Juniors... Kai looked at Kyra, seeing her expression become guilty.

"Kyra?" Kai asked.

Kyra shook her head, "I hurt Kate while she was in Nymph form...That's why Brad acted like that, I got him into Oni form by attacking Kate." She sniffled.

"Nymph? Oni? What are you talking about, Kyra?" Kai asked confusingly.

Lily found some paper: She drew some demon faces, the symbols of the villain classes and some other things. "Thieves, Dungeon Masters, Seducers and Herbalists. These are the classes most take, they have a demon to represent them. The Thieves have the Goblin, a greedy and quick demon...The strong Oni and the delicate Nymph for Dungeon Masters...The Sensuous Vampire and the sultry Succubus for Seducers and finally the crazed but tricky Imp for Herbalists. " Lily explained. "when students become Juniors, they have the option of take Demon classes...In other words, taking on a demon form. Those who do have to control the form before it controls them. Turning them into demons if they fail..." Cole and the rest gulped, Lloyd was about to turn and leave the room. Cole grabbed his arm, "Hold it, Shorty. Where are you going?" He asked. Lloyd took his arm away, "No, just back off, Cole." He groaned. Cole started to get mad at him, was he...SIDING with Gene and Brad?! "I can't believe you, Lloyd! How can you take their side after all they did to us?! Let me remind you that your *friends* stabbed me and Tiffany...Also your buddy Brad almost killed Jay and Kai!" Cole yelled. Cherise held him back, "Cole, that's enough!" She stated. Cole pulled her off of him, "No, who are his real friends, us or them?!" He asked. Lloyd left the room, slamming the door. Zane shook his head at Cole, disappointed that he allowed his temper to get so far.

Cherise growled at him, "Your a total jerk." She said before running after Lloyd.

* * *

Lloyd took out his phone, calling Gene. he wanted to know what the hell was going on, he got no answer. He sent a text instead. He heard a beep, it answered it:

"What is it, Lloyd?"

Lloyd typed slowly and softly: "What hell is going on with you guys? Why did you take the silk? Was it...For Kate and Brad?"

He got a beep back, answering it: "Why do you care? All you and the Ninja care about is bringing us down."

Lloyd gulped, he typed again: "Because we're friends, Gene...aren't we?"

He got a beep after a long pause, he froze: "Friends? I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you, Green Ninja. Lose this number or I'll kill you."

Lloyd dropped his phone, he leaned on the wall. Great... Kai and the others thought he was betraying them and now Gene was threatening him...What was he suppose to do? He was a friend with both sides and didn't want to choose, why was it like this now? Cherise found him, she saw his phone on the floor. She picked it up and hugged him, "What happened?" She asked. Lloyd groaned and hugged his girlfriend tightly, "Gene just threatened me...I wanted to know why but he won't tell me... Cole and the others think I'm taking their side but to be honest...I don't know what side I'm on!" Lloyd groaned. Cherise kissed him, "Blackie's just pissed that a Lion took him down. " Cherise assured. "Nobody's faulting you, you, Brad and Gene were friends. Of course your worried...And as for Gene, he's being just as stubborn as Blackie." She stated. He kissed her on the lips, smiling softly at her. "Thanks, Cherise." He sighed. She flicked his bangs out of his face, she and he walked back holding hands.

"So what class were you taking before you transferred?" She asked.

Lloyd looked away, "Warfare Class..." He admitted.

Cherise's mouth dropped, "No way! You wanted to be a Were-animal?" She asked.

Lloyd glared at her, "No!" He answered.

She giggled and ran ahead, "Lair! You wanted to be a be a Were-kitty?, Were-birdie? Or maybe even a Were-puppy? " She teased.

Lloyd chased after her, playfully trying to swat her. "Stop being so Tiffany, Cherise! You could have been a Goblin, you know!" He growled.

* * *

**A short ditty Chapter. And to explain: Yes, the War Class's symbol is the Were-animals. Why? Because they are the most savage and blood lusty to represent such a class. How will our Ninja approach this? With kid gloves or are the kid gloves coming off?**


	18. Hell's Lock Stolen

**Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**The Secret Of The Demon Form-Hell's Lock Stolen**

Brad was trying not to break a rock he was given. He was sweating from trying to hold it back, he crushed it. He panted heavily while falling on the ground, making it shake a bit. "Damn it!" Brad growled. Crunch sighed, they had been at this for a good month. Brad hadn't made any true progress, which was now getting to him. Anyone would be angry, Crunch had been they're before. Brad looked at his own hand, imaging him trying to hold Kate...Her body exploding into red blood, he turned it into a fist and growled. Crunch looked at him closely, seeing his canine teeth growing into Oni fangs in that instant. "That's it, Brad...Let your frustration build." He mentally chanted. He knew the feeling all too well, being friends with it in the past. Crunch stopped him from attempting again, seeing enough. "Brad, that's enough for tonight. After all the running you had been doing with Ed and Jacob, don't exhaust yourself too much." He expressed. Brad punched a boulder, smashing it to bits. Crunch blocked them. "If I don't get a hold of this, I'll never be able to even hold Kate..." Brad growled quietly. Crunch heard that, he was doing this for a girl he liked? How sweet...Must have been a heck of a girl for him to be trying so hard. This kids was sweeter then him, his intentions were sweeter then his at his age. He walked him back to the dorms and met up with the two men, watching the boy walk inside. Brad punched the wall, The building shook. Crunch held the wall, getting the dorm to stop shaking. "Gonna take a whack at this: Didn't pass?" Ed asked. Crunch nodded, Jacob sighed heavily. "Poor kid...I would think he'd get a handle on it by now." Jacob sighed. Crunch smiled, "He might, I saw his Oni fangs drop." Jacob and Ed blinked at that, really?

"I found out why he's so determined to get ahold of himself. He's doing it a girl, he wants to hold her without crushing her." Crunch expressed.

"Aww..." They said in unison.

"He's got a nicer reason then any of us did to get to our forms..." Crunch drifted.

Ed and Jacob trembled a bit at remembering why they mastered their forms. Crunch shuttered a bit from remembering his. They saw Gene walked by, seeing Darrel behind him. He shook his head, "Stubborn boy...Doesn't he realize that he'll turn if keeps fighting with himself like that?" Darrel asked. Darrel shook a bit from relieving his memory about how he got his form. Vampire forms needed love to keep them at bay, Gene had a fiancée. Why wasn't he making full use of it, most don't find love so easily. Gene was slowly turning into a vampire and if he didn't quit being stubborn, he'd turn by the end of the week! The four men looked at each other, they didn't want to resort to past methods. Methods that made them master their forms, they were just...Too cruel.

Crunch was walking with Jacob and Ed back to their homes, they felt their legs give out and Crunch felt dizzy. "The hell is that?" Ed asked. They got to their feet and help steady the larger man on his, "Argh...My head..." Crunch groaned. They froze and looked at each other, sweat collecting on their necks. The last time that happened...No, no one was foolish enough to try that again...They all went home and went to bed, still feeling that something was not right.

* * *

Somewhere in Ninjago in the early morning, we find a shadowed figure dashing to a large door. The door itself was made out of a metal not from this world, the blackness from it compelled those of pure heart to turn back while drawing the wicked towards it. Many symbols of demons were engraved on it...dark symbols that have lost their meaning on humans centuries ago. On its wicked handles was a large lock, the lock itself glittered with beauty and purity, mismatching the door's dark décor. It's simplicity gave it's heaven purity, it's light seemed to come from above the skies. The glossy silvery lock was created by the one whom brought peace to Ninjago, The Grand Master, Shinji Garmadon. These double doors were the final blockade to the Stairway that lead to Hell itself. This was Hell's Door, the lock itself was known as Hell's lock. The lock was made out of long gone and rare ore...Holy Clear Diamond Ore. However, because of it's pricelessness...It was targeted by thieves. It was stolen only twice off the door, once in 1978...And once again in 1996...The lock was always returned. The shadowed figure removed his hood, "Finally...Mine at last..." The man laughed. He pried at the large lock, it clicked loudly, falling off with a grand thud. He picked it up with a grunt, running away with said lock.

The door was creaked opened...hundreds of red eyes peered out and thousands of black claws grabbed around the corners of the doors...Faint sounds of growling, snarling, drooling and laughter could be heard coming from inside...

* * *

Carla woke up with a start, she heard a loud thud. She looked around quickly, "The hell was that?" She asked herself. "Iiiiiyeeeeee!" Kate screamed. She covered her ears, which bleed. Carla rushed over to her, quickly getting tissues for her. "Kate, did you hear that?" she asked. She nodded, "That was so loud, it hurt my ears!" Kate whimpered. Kate and Carla heard screams in the halls, they put their ears to the door and heard the screams along with sounds, of cracking whips, running and laughter. The two girls got dressed in their uniforms and took their weapons, they opened the door and froze up. They saw Demons...Hordes of them. Seeing a lot of the other girls run by them, some bleeding with injuries and some with torn clothing. They saw Kindra whipping them all back, each smack taking a chunk of them out and away. "Get back, you beasts! Back I say!" She commanded. The demons all snarled and laughed at her, most drooling and or ready to tear into the golden Dudgeon Master. She used chains on some and whipped them down, one demon grabbed and pinned Kindra down. "Get your disgusting claws off of me!" She yelled. "It's been centuries since I've tasted female human flesh..." He cackled. Kindra growled, they saw her body changing shape. She grew more slender and meek, going into her Nymph form. She got him off of her, he laughed. "Ahh...a Nobel rank Nymph...I shall take pleasure in slicing into you." he taunted. The golden woman attacked him, he saw Kate and Carla. Kindra saw them, "Two Princess ranks...How wonderful, come here little girls!" He said while rushing to them. Carla slashed at his face, Kindra whipped him back. She continued to whip him back as well as the other demons, an easier time of it was able to be seen. "Head for the Basement! Now!" Kindra yelled. All of the scared girls didn't move, Carla growled. "You heard the golden bitch, move it!" She commanded. The girls all ran down to the basement, all but Carla and Kate. They noted how Kindra looked, she looked so exhausted...She had been training Kate, she must have not gone to sleep yet. They ran passed the teachers, whom were also fighting off the demons and trying to push them out.

They all looked so tired...Even Their principal, Ms. Rosa, was fighting them off. Carla and Kate didn't want to go and hide, they ran outside and gasped. It was just utter chaos at it's finest. People running, getting mowed down and or fighting with said beasts. Some people looked like the creatures they were fighting, demon forms...What the hell was going on here?!

* * *

We find the Ninja dealing with this mess as well, "Ninja...GO!" They all yelled. Blasting past all of the demons, Lloyd shook himself. He was awoken when he heard a loud thud, finding out he wasn't the only one who heard it. His uncle Wu and his own Father heard it too and looked downright terrified at hearing it. They didn't tell him what it was, rather they didn't get a chance, they were attacked and both men were leading the horde away. His uncle told Lloyd to get a hold of the others immediately, shouting it back to him really. What was all this? What was happening?! The Ninja saw four people wearing hoodies run past them, BLASTING past them would be a better word for it! Jay froze in the moment, looking at the one next to him. He caught a glimpse under the man's hood. His face...It was like that Brad kid's face but...it was way different. His eyes...They were spliced and a deep blue...He looked like those gross tiny demons but humanized...What was it again? A Goblin! That Demon! Jay couldn't explain it but he felt like he knew this man personally...Who was this Demonized man and why did he feel connected to him? Jay snapped out of it, he had to focus now! He saw a large group of demons in front of them, they were tailing the four people who were dashing away. Cole saw that and wondered, were they trying to lure the demons out of and away from the city? They mowed the demons down while some still ran after them, seeing some of them being shot in the head. Lloyd looked up, seeing a small dot on one of the buildings. Mr. Duncan! It had to be! No one else could shoot from that distance and still get a head shot! Were those four people earlier...Darkley and St. Rachael graduates? It had to be...He recognized the two men by the running poses, Joker and Ace? Whoa...Talk about good allies! If Fred's Dad trusted them enough to help them out, they checked out in his book. Who were the other two woman though? Cherise recognized the women instantly, what were Shannon The Wild and Iris doing here? We're they...helping them? Why? She shook her head, never mind! She had to help the others, not get star struck!

Cole blocked a demon dog from biting him with his scythe, "Jay, follow those four people! If something's up, I got a feeling that they know what the fuck's going on!" Cole ordered. Jay nodded, running off and after the others. Lloyd spun his weapon and attacked, "Repent!" He yelled at the bunch of demons in front of him.

* * *

The four people were in goblin form and were running towards the Thief who was stupid enough to steal Hell's lock. Greedy fool...He was condemning the entire city and the entire world by taking the lock off the door! Jacob, Ed and Kiki knew about the door and often in their youth wanted to steal the lock but found out why it was a very bad idea thanks to the fool whom stole it back in '96. A Quarter of the city was overrun and destroyed by the demon outbreak, the lock was taken back to the door and locked back on before the next wave could start. That was just a few years ago and the city just recovered from the damage! Shannon was also tempted by the pretty crystal lock but she wasn't fool enough to give in to her Goblin form's greed, another fool had taken the lock off the first time and half of the City was raided and decimated! Had it not been for Shen telling them and explaining to them what the lock was for and why it must never be removed...Shannon would have taken it...

Who ever the fool was this time...had no doubt given in to his greed. This meant they weren't dealing with a human, not anymore. They were dealing with a Goblin...One willing to throw his humanity and all of humanity for his unlimited greed...

"Where is that fool? I'll kill him!" Shannon growled.

"Easy, Shannon...I wanna tear into the greedy dumbass too but let's just get to him and get the lock back on before the second wave comes." Kiki warned.

"Hell's Lock is made from Holy Diamond...He's not going leaving Ninjago with it and if he is, he isn't going very fast." Ed expressed.

"Have any of you ladies lifted the ore of said diamond? It's very heavy, the lock itself has gotta be at least 95 lbs., 120 tops!" Jacob asked.

They used their eyes to find the lock, specifically the Goblin's eye. Their sight went into shades of black...Anything of value glowed their respective colors, Hell's Lock was special. It's color was a beautiful silver light, it's brightness was blinding because of it's holy properties. They saw a hunched over person carrying a padlock shaped item with a intense silver light around it, There! It didn't take them long to surround said idiot, the idiot chuckled evilly at them. Jay was behind a clearing over them, in the bushes. He felt a tap on his shoulder, He was about to yelp until said person stopped him with put their hand on his mouth. The hand was tiny and girly...Wait, Vanessa?! He looked and sure enough, he saw her, holding a finger to her lips. "Shh...Jay, don't scream..." She whispered. He smacked her on the head, "Don't do that! You trying to make me shit my pants?!" He whispered back. Vanessa shook her head, "Stop eating all those fruit strudels and you won't have the case of drain-o!" She whispered back. She explained why she was here, she saw those four people running around and decided to follow them. What she didn't tell him was that she got the same set of feels about one of the speedsters that Jay had, she felt a personal connection. They waited and wanted to hear what they head to say, the Lighting Ninja and the Snake solider girl crotched down to avoid being spotted. The one in the middle decided to speak after he was done laughing, lifting his head. Ed, Jacob, Shannon and Kiki all glared at him while the two teenagers looked on with fright at his face, a goblin...Ed shook his head, this is what happened to those who gave into the greed...

"Well well well...Hello, Acey and Jokey...Missed you two." He cackled.

Jacob and Ed didn't feel the same way about him, knowing who it was now. "Harley...Why did you take the lock again?! You know what happened the last time!" Ed asked.

Harley laughed, "Why not? I wanted it the first time but you and Acey took it away and sent me behind the gate...That was very mean." Harely stated.

Shannon shook her head, "And look at what happened to you, your no longer a human. That's what you get when you let your greed run you!" Shannon barked.

Harley sighed wistfully, "So what? I lost it when I was trapped in Hell...I came back thanks to a crack, I wanted just the lock but now that you and Jokey are here, Acey..."

He attacked at them with his pickaxe, "IT"S FINALLY MY TURN TO SEND YOU TWO TO HELL!" He laughed crazily.

Ed and Jacob dodged him, the axe sliced their hoods in half, making them fall off. Jay and Vanessa gasped and froze up, seeing Joker and Ace's faces revealed to them both. Ace and Joker, the two graduates of Darkley's class of 1996...Were they're own Fathers...Lloyd commented that the two reminded him of them from pictures...Now they knew why there was such a resemblance...They couldn't believe it, this had to be some sick joke...Kiki and Shannon tried to get their swipes in, "Annoying bitch!" Harley growled. He whacked Kiki in the face, Jacob saw that. He saw the blood from her face, he let out a yell of anger for that. Ed and Shannon heard that, jumping out a range. Harley had done it now...He was in trouble the moment he took a swing at Kiki, never mind it connecting. If it's one thing you don't do...You never EVER under any circumstances, hit a Goblin's most treasured person! When you do...Say your prayers if you had any! Jacob's body started to glow and shine...Jay had seen that before...When he, Cole, Kai and Zane found their true potential...But this wasn't the same... He crouched down in the runner's position with his knife in his hand. "Keep your disgusting hands off of her, Demon..." He snarled. His body got more blinding and started to take a color, red and golden..."GOBLIN'S GAMBIT!" Jacob yelled. When he started to run, the energy around him took form of his own knife. The dash was so quick, it was done in the blink of an eye. He was behind him, holding his dagger in both hand. He turn and spun the knife before putting it away and falling down, groaning in pain. His legs were bleeding, Vanessa was worried now. Harley disappeared, dead. The lock fell, Shannon grabbed it before it fell. "Got it...phew." She sighed. Ed helped Jacob up, Kiki looked at him in concern. "You idiot! You haven't used that attack in years!" Kiki squeaked. Jacob smiled, "What kind of husband would I be if I let him hit you? So my scars are a little agitated..." He asked. Ed gave him a wide eyed expression, seeing his jeans from the calves down soaked in blood. "You call this a little?! That's why goblin's gambit is a final attack, fool!" He scolded.

"Dad!"

"Daddy! Mom!"

Ed, Kiki and Jacob froze. Shannon blinked innocently, so this was the kid that Brad almost killed? He seemed ok now, just pissed. Huh, he was Ed's boy? Tee-hee, he looked a lot like his Daddy in his youth, all that was missing was the dirty blond hair and glasses! And the girl, she was so tiny and cute looking...Like a youthful girl version of her Dad! Aww, she just wanted to pet her even if she was angry! They were caught...Drats. "My Dad is Joker?! Really? Fucking really?!" Jay said in rage. Ed groaned, "Jay, watch your language! You are not Cole!" Ed scolded. Vanessa glared at her father and Mother, "Argh! My Dad is Ace and my Mom is Iris, I don't fucking believe this! Tell me it's not true!" She yelled. "Honey, calm down!" Kiki soothed.

"Hey! Can you all put your family issues aside? We need to get this thing back on the door, now!" Shannon expressed while trying not to drop the lock.

They all stopped, running back. Vanessa and Jay were still upset, how could they all hide this from them? Why didn't they tell them anything? Did they not trust them with this kind of thing? Jay looked at this woman, the one with red eyes. Was she...That Brad kid's Mother? Shannon looked to her left, "I'm sorry my son almost killed you, sweetie...Brad's a nice boy but he's just going though the phase right now..." She said sweetly. Phase? Oh...She must have meant that Oni thing...

"Hey...Do you cutie pies know how students become so powerful in demon form?"

* * *

They were halfway back into the city, everyone of the demons went for the lock. While they fought off most, it was still too much. Unfortunately, before they could even get to the door, a demon wolf took the lock from Shannon. "Stop that wolf, it's got the lock!" She yelled. Archie was on the rooftop and saw the lock, glaring at the beast that had it in its' teeth. He aimed for its head and pulled the trigger, "Repent..." He said quietly. The wolf went down. All would assume the game was over...

They would assume wrong...

The dead wolf bit down on the lock, smashing it into shards...It's glass like shatter echoed into all within range, all whom heard it and knew of the lock's existence knew what it meant...

Hell's Lock was broken and could not be restored. Even more, Hell's door was open and could not be sealed shut.

Jay and Vanessa froze up and remembered what the woman had told them, the secret to the Demon forms.

"The more traumatized, antagonized and tortured the student feels, the more power their demon form's attacks will be..."

* * *

**I do apologized if this is all jumbled up but I tried to make it just as chaotic as it was meant to sound. **

**What will happen now that the lock that keeps all of Hell's most powerful and dangerous creatures inside is now broken? Just how deep in shit is Ninjago going to be due to this happening? Why is such a door even in Ninjago in the first place?!**


	19. A Forced Understanding

**Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**A Reluctant Alliance-Forced Understanding**

"1...2...HEAVE!"

Edna, Crunch and everyone whom was ever at Darkley and or St. Rachael under the Dungeon Master Class was trying with all desperation to close the door, something that had never been needed nor done before. The door budged slightly, they felt pressure from the other side. Damn, it was too soon! Crunch and Edna saw no choice, "Tudabone, get down here!" Crunch barked. Chris jumped down, "What?" He asked. Edna sighed, "I know it's nuts but-" Enda strained. Chris looked at the door and panicked, "Jesus, Woman! Spit it the fuck out, out with it now!" Chris barked. Edna sighted quickly, "Gold, get over here now!" She barked. Kindra jumped, "What?" She asked nervously. Edna shook her head, this was going to hurt... "Feel like letting it all out on this door?" She asked. The three all known what she meant now, using the final technique, they were fucked if they didn't use it anyway, what was the harm in trying and hoping it work other then them being Demon food? "Get away from the damn door, the lot of you!" Chris yelled. All jumped away except the four involved: Edna, Crunch, Kindra and Chris...Our dear ladies got into their Nymph Forms while our men got in their Oni forms, this was so gonna hurt...

Edna began to spark while blue energy went around her...

Kindra's body sparkled golden...

Chris' body shined clear and then to navy blue...

Chunch's body became like silver metal, his body got super shiny after that...

They all though back and brought up every last trauma inducing thought and memory to the surface, needing every last one. Yes...All classes had a final attack, a last chance to go for broke. This wasn't like the Goblin's Gambit thought...This was more messy and violent. They released all their anguish in one heaven shattering cry and or roar, releasing every last ounce of their power and energy! The cry and or roar if one was not careful, could die from just hearing it. Which was way all were wearing specially made earmuffs to drown it out as well as prevent casualties, they needed all that they had and couldn't afford to fuck themselves over! They put their hands on the doors and got ready to push again, "Knock, knock, assholes!" Crunch growled.

"ONI'S ROAR!" Chris and Crunch roared.

"NYMPH'S CRY!" Kindra and Edna shrieked.

all the Demons on the other side shrieked, hissed and cried out in pain as the noise got to them and pushed the door back along with the vocalists. The door was shoved closed, the door closed with a booming thud. Crunch felt over, all of his scars bleeding from the stress. Chris groaned and fell over, his scars shoulders and thighs bleeding. Kindra and Edna feel over and screamed in pain, their scars began to bleed out much heavier then then the men. Aretta tended to the women first since they were Nymph Class and more sensitive...She was quite a busy woman this morning!

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Gene stated.

"Be reasonable, Mr. Grant!" Darrel began.

"How can you even DARE to orchestrate that dreadful and disgraceful ideal?!" Gene asked in rage. Darrel groaned while trying to ebb away an oncoming headache...For once, Gene and Carla were in agreement on something...Too bad it was on the wrong thing! They had proposed an idea, one that they didn't agree with. "'Give these traitorous curs demon forms?! Are you all on angel dust?!" Carla barked. "No! Unacceptable!" "Give them elemental power?! Have you all gone off the deep end!?" Cole barked. "Tiffany, you don't give them shit!" Tiffany sighed, "Not need to tell me, Cole. I wouldn't give it to them even if I had to!" Brad and Kate nodded, "I'm sorry but you are asking why too much...To do this, both school would be forsaking all they stand for." Kate stated. Brad shook his head, "No." He stated. This was getting them no where...Cherise growled, stubborn. They all were stubborn, did they all know how serious this all was?!

Lloyd slammed his fists on the table, getting everyone's attention. ""God Damn it! don't you see how serious this is?! For Christ sake, Gene! Don't do this, not fucking now!" Lloyd yelled. Gene and Brad looked at him, glaring at him deeply and venomously.

"Have you no pride left, Garmadon? No shame in what your even daring suggesting?!" Gene asked sternly.

"Your asking way too much, we can't just give them to you! You know that!" Brad barked.

Lloyd quickly took his scythe out, taking it apart. Gene and Brad took out their weapons and halted each blade, He glared at the two stubborn boys in front of him.

"Pride? Shame? Don't you see what's happening at all?! Hell's door is opened and we can't lock it back up...Even if we close the door, we've only bought a month." Lloyd explained. He's eyes grew softer, "if we don't do something about this...Soon, all of Ninjago will be gone this time...Pride, Shame, what's the point of having any of that if it's going to get us killed?!" Gene shook his head, "Then fall, I will not disgrace Darkley by letting you Ninja have Demon forms and that's that, Green Ninja!" He stated. Brad nodded, Lloyd growled, Cole shook his head. He turned his blades on Tiffany and Cole, he then put his scythes back together and walked off. Cherise said nothing and just left, disappointed that no one could be the bigger person and just come together. "We will defend the schools, you Ninja have the rest of the city, right?" Carla asked. Kate nodded, Lily and Zane went to Gene and Carla.

"So because of your stubbornness, this alliance is going to be rather cut and dry, now isn't it?" Lily asked.

Carla sighed, "Just stay out of St. Rachael's affairs from this point on and we will not have any issues, Water Ninja." she stated.

Lily shook her head, "Your a wise girl, Carla. But like my sister Tiffany, you allow your temper to govern you." She said before leaving.

"Is that your final answer?" Zane asked Gene.

He nodded, Zane nodded back. "Good. Then I know who to blame once were overrun with demons, other then our leader." He said as he shifted a stern look to Cole. He left after that, the rest of the Ninja left. Darrel and Rosa sighed, their pride was going to get them all killed. Worst of all, it would seem that the Ninja are divided on what to do. The parents all didn't seem surprised at the divided decisions, they hoped in a month's time, they'd all change their minds.

* * *

Brad and Kate got a moment to themselves, to talk really. Brad wanted to hold Kate but he didn't want to kill her, holding back. "Bradie." She began. Brad looked at her, she saw the lost and frustrated look in his reds. She went to him and hugged him, he melted in the hug but at the same time, he was reserved. He saw the bruises developing, "Katie!" He said in worry. She snuggled his chest, effectively bruising her cheek. "I want embrace you...I don't care if I bruise, I'm ready to cry from not getting a hug from you..." she said in a child like voice. It burned now, the desire to hold Kate. His betrothed was crying and him unable to soothe it? And he called himself a man...

This was just inexcusable...

Jay, Nya, Kyra and Kai saw him and Kate, They saw to what extent these phases were. Brad's demon in this trial of his? Seeing Kate injure herself just to hold him while he couldn't hold her back. His strength was just too strong...He'd kill her. And it killed him...He couldn't even kiss her, fearing he'd pop her lips. She kissed him, bruising her lips on his. He dare not kiss back, Kate cried. Seeing Brad being so stiff with her and yet...She saw him crying, this must have been beyond frustrating for him. Kai and Jay saw the tears and tried to put themselves into his position, once passionate and suddenly avoid all form of touch or you'd kill your loved one? Jay hugged Nya, Kai embraced Kyra. That was hell...that in it's own merits was traumatic enough. "Katie...I can't feel it..." He whispered. Kate blinked, what? She pulled away, poking him. Brad didn't move or flinch, Kate gasped, "Oh no...Bradie, No! Don't turn!" Kate cried. She began to sob wildly, "Anything but that!" Nya and Kate cried for her, Kate was bruising herself over nothing. Brad couldn't feel her hugging? Trying to put themselves into her shoes, Kyra more so because this could have been her class. They embraced their boyfriends, Kyra's hug grew quite bruising but Kai understood. This could have been her, grateful that she wasn't.

Could their be another reason on why that Brad and the others said no? Was it because of this? Perhaps it wasn't all pride...

* * *

Zane felt as though what he said was too harsh, even though it was the truth. He wanted to apologize for being so cross and crass, he looked for Gene. We find the red head hunched a bit, he let out a groan of pain. He was holding his transformation back, he should have turned already and it was hard! He saw so much skin bared, the bloodlust building was crazy. While he could still eat, the blood was now just as much as necessity...He shook himself, he will not turn! he refused to believe that love could save him! If so then he and Carla were doomed as their was none between them!

Zane saw him like this, seeing his reflection in a mirror on the wall. He took a step back, a vampire?! Wait, wait...Lily explained that the Vampire was for male seducers, he was a prince rank? Hmm...So THAT'S how it looked, creepy...Gene smelled something sweet hit his senses. He fought hard with the urge to attack, "Go away!" he snarled. Zane couldn't move, too fightened. Gene attacked, Zane closed his eyes.

**CRASH!**

He opened his eyes and saw glass shards falling over him, he looked to his left and gasped. Gene had collided with the mirror on the wall at full speed, he fell backwards and bleed from his forehead. Gene had aimed for that mirror, all to avoid biting into him. He was about to assist, wanting to help him.

"Don't touch him, White Ninja!"

He froze, seeing Carla rush over to Gene. She blushed a bit, she undid her shirt at three buttons down. Zane felt that he should look away but did not, curious on what she was doing. "Unless you want to be a vampire, don't touch him." She explained. She wiped up his inured forehead and gave him healing powder, healing it completely. She picked him up, tilting her neck to the artery where the most blood was. She sprinted so her blood should increasing in speed, guaranteeing a richer feeding. Gene smelled the sweetness at a greater intensity, chomping down onto her neck. Carla let go and balanced herself with her hands, she froze at the sudden bite down. She dare not move, Gene's fangs were Prince rank and therefore, would rip her into shreds should she struggle. He saw Carla's teeth were sharp as well, they began to shrink. He heard large gulps, he cringed. He saw Lily next to her, "Vampires need blood as much as we need water...For him to hold off on the urge for as long as he has, he must care deeply about someone." Lily whispered to him. Carla felt woozy, Gene eased off and fainted. Carla didn't move but stopped the bleeding, She glared at them both. The Ice Ninja and the Water Ninja now saw what it REALLY was about...It was about pride, the pride they had in themselves...Unless they mastered this, they would let no one else go into it outside of the Schools. Gene's Fangs were less pronounced, shrinking. Zane and Lily gasped, knowing what happened. They saw the dynamic between them, finding it sweet but silly. They didn't want each other but at the same time, they couldn't easily put their friendship completely behind them. Sure it wasn't love, well, perhaps not in such small volumes but they could see the signs of a blossoming romance. "Do you see now?" She asked. They nodde, saying nothing of the actual reasons. Brad found Gene, seeing Carla holding him. Kate helped her take him to their room, Brad felt so useless but if he touched Gene, he'd break his bones.

"What did you do?" Brad asked, Carla shrugged, "I allowed him to drink my blood, it was either me or he'd devour the White Ninja." She said simply. Brad and Kate saw both sets of fangs change in size, both smiling at the answer. ""Let's go, Kate. We're leaving. Carla sighed. Kate gave Brad a peck before going, he groaned. He kicked Gene, lucky bastard...

"Has no idea what he's got..." He grumbled bitterly.

* * *

**Damn! Think they'll work out a compromise?**


	20. Runaway Lingerie

**Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Run Away Lingerie**

We find Kate running after a large demon dog, whom had many panties, bras and garter belts in it's teeth. Behind her was the entire St. Rachael' student body, all throwing and or attacking at said creature. She felt her feet starting to bleed a bit, she pushed herself faster. She was the Princess of St. Rachael and she wasn't letting this overgrown mutt get away with their underwear, she was the Princess of Thieves and she'd prove it! "Get back here, industrial sized fleabag!" Kate yelled. The large dog smiled at her, it growl was quick and short...Kate growled, it was laughing at her! "So you are the Princess? How pathetic..." He snarled. Kate pulled her whip and chains out, snapping the chains around his neck. The wolf jerked away from her wildly, Kate whimpered as the violent tugging tore her arms. Her arms were bleeding, she felt the blood draping down her sides. "I won't let you make a fool of me!" She yelled. The wolf stopped short and used the momentum to swing Kate, she felt her right arm tear violently. She screamed wildly, she feared that it would rip right off her body! Kate whipped at the creature, striking it's left eye. It jerked again, sending Kate backward. Her spine made some sickening sounds, she panicked and passed out from the pain. The Wolf dropped most of the underwear, taking only one pair with it. Damn this girl...All he wanted was the whole line of underwear! He wasn't killing anyone...yet. He ran off, for now. He'd be back again. He could smell the blood coming off of the girl, no way she'd be back to fight him! None of the Girls dared to touch her, all but one...A full bodied girl, she smirked. Now was a good time as any to bump her off, she was weak. She felt a dagger dig into her neck, "Don't even THINK about it, plump one." Carla had the girl at knife point, while she gave the bitch points for ballsy-ness, she lost them all for stupidity and naivety that her act would go unnoticed. Daphne Wilder was getting much more bolder, she was trying to ice Kate any chance she got. Pathetic cherub bitch, she was only striking because Kate was weakened. "Why not? She's obviously not strong enough to be called Princess." She laughed. Carla smirked, "Your nothing but a notch on his bedpost, girl." She sighed. Daphne growled, she felt a hand encase her neck. It pulled her down, bringing it to Kate's face.

"Brad is my fiancée...He can have all the ladies he wants for now but he's all mine after I get him, got it fatass?" Kate growled.

Daphne laughed again, "IF you get him, who wants to bang a girl who's tit'll pop during foreplay?" She teased.

Kate gripped tighter, her hand bleeding from it. "I would not say such things if I were you..."She threatened in a low hiss. The chubby girl smirked, "Brad needs a real woman, not some prissy, bleeding pussy who can't even get her own panties back from a mutt!" She laughed. Kate got up and rammed her face into the dirt, effectively shutting the blonde bitch up. "I would not say such things if I were you...!" She growled. Carla saw Kate's teeth growl sharp for a moment, was that...? Yes! That's it, Kate! Keep that up, she was reaching her form! Looks like she found her sore spot! She tended to Kate's injures, cringing at the damage. She had done it this time. All that playing around with the demon wolf tore her arms almost clean off! The healing powder did it's magic, fixing her up. She'd still be sore, that was certain. It had been a month and a half, demons were still showing up. at least 5 a day were showing up. Kindra explained that the seals on Hell's ceiling were peeling, creating cracks. Kindra was still training Kate, what did this woman want from her?

Kate blushed and pouted, that disgusting wolf had her sky blue panties in his teeth still when he ran off. Now it was fucking personal!

* * *

Kyra and Kai were chasing down the same wolf, his prize this time? Nya and the girl Ninja's panties and bras on his pearly whites, "Give those back, pervert!" Kyra yelled. Chrise caught up with him, trying to get their underwear back. He bucked her off, " Those were expensive, you fur coat factory!" Cherise growled. She panted, Jay and the others were dealing with the other demons in the area so it was just those three. "Drop them or I'll set you on fire!" Kai threatened. Cherise and Kyra glared at Kai, "Don't you dare!" They yelled. The wolf laughed at them, they were just as pathetic as the girl earlier! He actually had to slow down for them! He dashed off but he didn't go very far, The ninja saw a larger wolf in front on him. It looked even fiercer, it must have been all that bright red fur. Those bright yellow eyes of his didn't help, only adding to the intimidation. It growled at him, they all saw the wolf back away for moment. Kyra and Cherise gasped, the size told rank in Were animals. The larger they were, the higher on the chain they were. This red wolf...He was Nobel Rank. Odd, he seemed rather familiar...Even Kai felt that he had seen this large red wolf from somewhere but he couldn't finger where and whom! The other wolf shrank, he stood up. Two transformations were given to Were animals: One in the middle and one full. The red wolf did the same, our Ninja were really trying to figure out who he was! The two fought, The Darkness, Fire and Steel Ninja got out of the way. It was like watch two wolves fight to the death, The Red wolf was winning. Tooth and claw, it was so messy and bloody! The other wolf ran off, whimpering. The red demon wolf looked back at them, his arm was injured. They were ready to fight him if he was going to attack, he was just standing there though.

"Put those weapons down, it's me! Daddy!" The wolf man said in a gruff voice.

The girls blinked, Kai blinked as well. Richard!? "Daddy?" Kyra asked. Richard nodded, damn...The Demon wolf must have been human at some point and time, why else would he go after young girls' underwear? But if only it were that, Richard sniffed around. Aha! He picked up a pair of underwear while putting them in his pocket, it was black lace. It belonged to his wife, "Disgusting...He not only goes after my daughters' panties but my wife's too? If you kids don't hose the pervert bastard down, then I fucking will!" Richard snarled while blushing. Kyra looked at her Father with sparkled eyes, Richard looked at her in worry. "Puppy!" She squealed. Richard groaned, Cherise groaned and Kai laughed fondly at Kyra's cuteness. He rolled his yellow eyes and went into the full form so his Daughter could pet him and fawn over his Werewolf form, Kai could swear that Richard was enjoying it but he was curious...What was it like being a Were Animal? Didn't Lloyd say that he was taking War Classes back at Darkley? He tried to hold back a smile while imagining Lloyd as a were puppy, he just couldn't see Lloyd being scary!

But this was a problem, the woman of Ninjago deserved peace of mind to hang their underwear to dry without worrying about a perverted Demon Wolf stealing them!

* * *

The Next night,Kate began training by herself, trying to work with the bruises. She was done being her own bitch! She was tired of it all, all this soreness was overbearing! She whipped at all her targets without bars to hold her, Kindra watched as did Edna. She felt bad for this girl, she took out her old Demon Mirror. Ed fiddled with it and made it a one way mirror, like police integration room's one way glass. She looked at Kate's Nymph form, she showed off the same face of anger as Kate had. "She's so close...Poor thing..." Edna sighed. Kindra nodded, "Yes and she really needs to tap into that rage in her, I know she's got it. Her temper isn't as hot as Carla's but..." Kindra sighed. She resisted the urge to induce it the way they did...That was too much...She like Kate as she was, cute and squealy. This ugly and perverted demon Wolf was perfect! But at the same time, Kindra blushed. Her own underwear was taken, her favorite set too...She heard Edna and Emily's were taken from them too, this was a growing problem...Surely the Ninja's pride was being dug into, not able to catch a creature that was taking their underwear! The golden woman heard yelling again, "He's back!" She stated. Kate growled, good. Rematch time and this time...She'd show that disgusting wolf and show up Kyra and Cherise, she was Princess of ...Princess of Thieves and Dungeon Masters...And above all, A Princess Rank Nymph...She may have no control over her form but she will tonight or die trying!

The wolf ha his fangs full with lacy things, Kate saw her set in the corner, "Your Mine tonight wolf..." She growled. She jumped in front of him, he laughed. "Give up girl, your too slow!" He bellowed at her. Kate growled at him, the adults all cringed. The Ninja of Darkness cringed herself, if Kate wasn't pissed before...She was boiling mad now! Calling a Thief slow was as insulting as calling a seducer ugly...Richard and the other Were animal grads back away from Kate, "Get back..." Lloyd warned. The Ninja were about to ask why, seeing the large red wolf get in front of them and shove them back. Richard could smell it...Her rage, it was choking the air. Fear was a great motive but the second? Anger, frustration any word for temper. This rouge demon messed with the wrong girl...And now he was dead. The wolf attacked at the girl, Kate dodged. They heard laugher, dark cute and almost sweet laughter. "Let's play..." She laughed. Hmm, this human girl had a change in attitude from last night...Wait...Was the dust playing tricks on his sight? The girl...She looked slimmer then before. In fact, she looked like a- Oh no...Was she a Nymph?! He gulped, a Princess... He shook his head, this girl was nothing! So she had a demon form, big deal! Kate took out her whip, she let him have series of whacks.

He bit at her, roughly nipping but missing, all tried to keep up with her speed and his. They all heard hits being thrown, Kate and the wolf hound stopped and panted heavily at the other. All could see the strain on Kate's body, they also saw the nasty bite and claw marks he got into her. Kate barely got a hit on him, Kate whipped at him, the wolf was unfazed and bit into Kate! Half of her body was in his fangs, Kate felt the pain ten fold!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Edna looked to the Ninja, "Cover your ears, Kate's gonna blow!" She warned. She covered her ears quickly, they saw everyone else doing the same. What did Mrs. Walker mean she's gonna blow? Kate grabbed at his ears, "Let go!" He growled. Kate coughed up blood, she glared at it. "This is the last time you hurt me...NYMPH'S CRY!" She cried. The demon wolf blew up once he heard the human's shriek, Kate fell away and collapsed. Carla caught her, "Kate!" She yelled. Carla looked around, several people passed out even with their ears covered. Even Edna and Kindra weren't safe, bleeding out of their ears. Kate was higher in rank, it wasn't surprising that she would hurt then despite covering their ears. Kate was still passed out, Carla tried to hold her as best as possible to not bruise her. She gasped, she wasn't bruising...Kate broke her trail phase! She smiled a bit, Kate weakly reached for her set of underwear and pocketed them. She saw her friend smiling while she snuggled on Carla's lap more, "Mine..." She said sheepishly. Carla groaned, Kate was so adorably ridiculous. She was the pure essence of Moe, serious at one instance and pushing the cute needle to the red and beyond in the next. Edna went over to her and petted her, she was just cute as a button! Carla blinked, Enda frightened her. Anyone from Ms. Gold's past did, her even more so! She seemed so harmless and yet...She really wasn't...Ok, now she was sure the Lightning Ninja wasn't such a pussy...Not with HER as his Mom...

* * *

The Ninja were picking up the underwear in order to return them, one by one. The guys felt like they were being pervs in handling all this...

"Sheesh, how many women are in Ninjago anyway?" Cole asked while holding a blue bra up.

"Dude, that my Mom's..." Jay stated.

Cole dropped it and flipped out, "EWWWW!" He cringed.

Jay got mad, "Pick that up!" He barked.

Cole glared at him and pointed at it, "Why the fuck should I, it's your Mom's bra, YOU pick it up, Momma's boy!" Cole barked back.

"Cole, you had your hands on it anyway, I can't pick it up, it's my Mom's bra! My MOM!" Jay whined.

Nya groaned and picked up the poor bra, handing to Enda, whom's face was a blistering red and hiding it away for everyone. How embarrassing, Ed was blushing along with her and glaring at everyone staring while hiding Edna's face into his chest protectively.

This was just too humiliating...

* * *

**Yay! Kate mastered her form! More on The Were Animals will be up soon...But I have a feeling our Ninja and our dear royals won't have choice in the alliance...What's next for them I wonder now that one out of four has their form?**


	21. She's MINE!

**Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**She's MINE!**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Several girls from were being kidnapped, Gene and Brad were asked to retrieve them back. One of the those girls was Kate herself, Carla actually asked them to get her back. Gene still couldn't believe it...Well, she did say the word please...And what kind of gentlemen would he be to refuse a lady's request? Even if the lady in question was a fire breathing pain in the ass...He knew Brad was going since it was his fiancée that was kidnapped! Brad was just overflowing with anger tonight, he broke every demon within sight and range in half by their spines, the nasty cracker thin crunch still ringing in Gene's ears. He saw some of the stragglers trying to kidnap the girls they rescued thus far again, he merely pulled the rubble from the ground and rammed it into their heads, killing them. He assisted the girls up, "Are any of you injured?" He asked gently. Some were hurt, he fixed it by dropping a pouch full of healing powder. A girl giggled and hugged him, "Thanks for saving me, wanna come to my room tonight so I can thank you the right way?" She asked while blushing. The girl started squabbling with the rest of the girls on who would get to thank him with a bedroom performance, Gene sighed. "Now, now...No need to fight over me, ladies. I can attend to each one of you privately or...Can we work out a compromise and I can get to all of you at one sitting?" Gene proposed. The girls all stopped fighting and looked at each other, Gene smiled back at them charmingly. They all blushed, all nodding quickly at the second idea. Gene smirked, score! He looked behind him, he was concerned.

Brad had ran on ahead to get Kate back, he wasn't looking too good. No, he looked rather run down. He had been running himself ragged to get a hold of his Oni form but to no avail thus far, he heard that Kate had gained her form. Carla was forced back due to the fact that had to stop the rest, he saw that the green haired one was quite exhausted herself. Just how much did Kate mean to him? And...To what extent was he willing to throw himself into for her? Just how much power did this flimsy and foreign emotion called Love have?

He checked his pouches, he had a few more healing powders to spare. If Brad was going to fight the way Gene thought he would, he'd have to be ready to be his medic!

* * *

Brad ran after the Oni in front of him, the one that had Kate. According to Ben, the Oni that took Kate was Prince Rank. He was fast one...Oni were all tank and no speed, a rule this one seemed to be breaking. In terms of Demon Rank, this was technically his Brother. How many Princes were there? There must have been dozens of them in Hell! Right now, Crunch, himself and this one were the only Oni Prince ranks he knew of. But this one just picked a fight with him...He took Kate, his future wife from him! He was dead Oni running! He cut in front of him, the Oni male smirked. "So...YOUR the human that Old Man Kanji bit into? Saddening...The last one was better then you." He laughed. Kate struggled with his grip on her body, "Get off of me!" She barked. The Oni looked at her, "No way, babe...Your a Princess Rank Nymph, if I marry you, I get the title of Oni King!" He explained. Kate freaked, marry?! With this disgusting giant?! No! She fussed more and starting hitting him to let go of her, "I'm not going to marry you, I'll marry Bradie and Bradie only!" She barked. Brad cracked his knuckles, seeing Kate so mishandled made him even more angry. He was putting his hands on his WIFE! The Oni demon looked at Brad and then at the girl, laughing. "Ahhhh, so this woman is YOUR woman...Well, she won't be yours for very long, step aside or I'll step on you." he laughed.

Brad cracked his whip, he was in no mood to put up with any of his bull. He took his chains to him and whipped at him, the Oni put Kate in front of him. Brad stopped in mid crack, not daring to hit Kate! The Oni smiled, what a whimp! He swung Brad into a building, Kate screamed at that. "Fool, you letting a bitch own you...You don't deserve to be in MY class..." He laughed. Brad got up and whipped at his body while dodging, the Oni put Kate in front of him. Brad again stopped himself and got himself tossed into another wall, "Stop, you'll kill him! Brad!" Kate barked. The Oni pulled her closer to his face, "That's the point, bitch!" he said while squeezing her. Kate cried at that, he smacked her into the ground. "That shut her up..." He sighed. Brad froze at that, Kate was knocked out...He saw blood pooling from her. He saw nothing but pure red, he hit her! "DON'T...TOUCH HER!" He roared. he unleashed a round of whacks onto the demon's body. Each breaking a bone...The Oni was worried now, he was on his knees. Brad was about to deliver the killing blow, "Stop!" Brad snapped out of it, seeing Kate around his waist again. "Brad, please...Let's just go back...Don't kill him..." She asked. Brad agreed, he was about to hug her until he stopped. He picked up a rock, it turned into powder. He growled, why? Why wasn't he in control of this? Kate blinked, she hugged him and kissed him while running off. Brad ran aside her, frustrated that he still hadn't mastered this.

The Oni awoke and growled, he wasn't getting away...An neither was that girl, how dare they make a fool out of him.

* * *

Gene was tending to Brad with care as Brad did his best not to move, "An Oni Prince? I suppose your "brothers" are trying to haze you, stealing your bride to be." Gene analyzed. Brad let out a growl, Gene looked up at him and lightly smacked his forehead. "Be still ,damn it..." Gene lectured. "You can bitch later..." Gene thought about it, so there were more prince ranks out there...Well, down there would be more appropriate, now wouldn't it? The fact that this one in particular went after Kate caused his mind to stir. Marry her and become King? Brad was bit by An Oni King...Mayhaps this one and possibly many others are actual Prince Oni...This made Brad a Prince by artificial means. Brad was human, something that Oni and most demon feast on. This means that they KNOW that Brad exists as one and is now added competition...Meaning that they knew of ALL of them. Gene groaned a bit, this was a lot of assumptions and not enough proof. But one assumption did make him believe in the rest: Kate was being targeted by the Prince Oni not just because she was a Princess Rank...But because she was their human brother's woman. Jura Kaiden was also proving to be as much of a nuisance as these Oni when it came to Kate, Gene had noticed him getting bolder in his approaches to knock Brad of his perch. He didn't give the red haired boy a shot at it of course, getting him to back off each time. How annoyingly pitiful, all because he dipped his dick in her ass. "Brothers or not, Kate is mine! The next one that comes and takes her, I WILL kill!" He hissed. Gene saw Brad's teeth get sharp for a moment, he slapped him again. "Good. For now, chill the fuck out...Now, leg." Gene groaned. Brad watched him tend to it, not feeling him tug on it.

He couldn't feel anything, he couldn't even feel any of his injuries...He feared that he was becoming an Oni. He wanted to feel hot and cold again...Even pain...Gene was stunned and horrified. Here he was, squeezing his injured leg to the point of blood and Brad wasn't even flinching at it. He truly couldn't feel a thing...Damn these trial phases. But if they conquered these...No one would oppose them...Brad and his goal, surpassing all generations of Darkely history.

Brad growled once he went to bed, Kate was his and his alone. And anyone who dared to think otherwise was a dead man...

* * *

**CRASH!**

The Teachers were pushed back by the Prince rank Oni again, Kindra growled. "No, you will not take Kate again, beast!" She growled. The Oni whacked this woman into the wall, punching her once. The punch itself made her bleed out of her mouth, she passed out. He laughed, stomping around. He plucked Kate from her room but not without Carla waking up and ready to fight him. Another Princess...Nah, this Kate woman seemed to suit him more. This one seemed too wild, that look in her eyes bothered him. That "I'm superior then you" look in those greenish blues of hers, it was starting to piss him off. "Release Kate at once..." She said. The Oni growled, that wasn't a request...It was an order! He swatted at her, Carla dodged and tossed a pouch at his eyes. It blinded him, he began swatting at random now. Carla dodged and stabbed at him, dragging her knifes down as far as she could before dodging again. She made it to his neck, effortlessly slicing into it. She jumped off, she turned and froze. Kate was just as panicked, he laughed at her. He swatted her into the wall, punching her into it continuously. Kate growled and started hitting him, "Stop! Just stop, you disgusting bastard!" She demanded.

The Oni slammed her into the wall, pulling her back out with her passed out. "You humans can't tell me what to do!" He laughed as he continued to punch into Carla. He stopped and let the human fall, he would eat her but he skipped it. He dashed off, running rather clumsily. Brad and Gene went over, seeing Carla and the faculty members all bashed in. Gene just pointed forward past Brad, Brad ran off while he stayed to tend to them. He started with Carla, "Fool." Was all he could utter. He saw her fangs out, idiot... He put on his mask and threw several pouches at the ground, fogging the area and healing all the teachers as well as Carla. He removed the mask once the fog cleared. He poked his canine teeth, seeing his thumb bleed. He looked around with his lids halfway on his brown eyes, as if bored. He undid her shirt to three buttons, he pulled her up and closer to him. He bit into her, hearing Carla moan from it. He lapped at her blood and twitched his brows...This taste and smell, he had it before...He groaned, she had given him her blood. Well, at least they were even now. He saw her fangs were gone, he let go and stopped the bleeding. Her blood was sweet, almost extremely. Humph...Stupid girl. He carried the stupid one back to her room and laid her on her own bed, leaving without uttering a word.

Meanwhile, Brad was chasing after the Oni. He saw Kate unconscious and bleeding, he saw red again. "Damn you!" He growled. The Oni backhanded him, "She's mine now and there is nothing you can do to change it...Don't worry, I'll eat her once I'm King...I'll even eat her bones, aren't I nice?" He mocked. Brad said nothing, only getting qiute furious at his sentence. Kate? Eaten? Nice? His Princess married to and then eaten by this ingrate monster? And he considered that kind gesture?! The Oni's laughter was halted when he was all of a sudden was thrown back into the ground, he felt pain from that! His arm started to burn and sting in agony, he looked and saw the small red-eyed human twisting his arm with his foot and arms. He felt and heard a loud and disgusting crack come from his arm, did he just brake his arm?! Brad looked Kate over once she fell, she was unharmed farther. The Oni was getting up, Brad saw this and put his foot on his chest. He forced the large demon flat on his back again, digging his foot into it as hard as possible.

"No one's gonna take her from me..."Brad snarled quietly. "Katie is mine...And she's engaged to me..." With that, he took the demon by his horns and pulled him in nice and close. He saw Brad's face, on his head were large and long horns...On his mouth were fangs. "ONI'S ROAR!" Brad roared. The roar itself ripped the large Oni asunder, only his horns were left. Brad took them and put them away, panting heavily from it. He looked at Kate, he gulped and just picked her up. He closed his eyes and gulped, fearing Kate would explode. He opened one eye and saw she was still in one piece. He smiled, he mastered his Oni form! Now he could hold Kate without trouble! He carried her carefully as he ran back.

* * *

Gene was the first to see Brad running back to St. Rachael, he was shocked. "Brad, you've mastered your Oni Form?" He asked. Brad nodded while smiling like an idiot. Gene groaned, "Brad, seriously...That face? Stop it, you look so retarded right now." Gene stated. Brad smiled still, "I'm in my happy place, you can't hurt me." He said cheerfully. Gene smirked, taking that as a challenge. He punched him in the shoulder, "Ow! Fucker!" Brad growled. Gene looked at him with a smug look, "Your happy place has some shitty defense." He mocked. He gave him puppy eyes and brought Kate up to him, Gene stood there for a good minute. He took Kate gently from him and put her down, making her breathe in the Healing powder. He gave her back to him, "I really fucking despise it when you use those ridiculous puppy eyes on me." He sighed while walking back to Darkley. Brad snuggled Kate's cheek, he took her up to her room. He saw Carla, Gene healed her. He put Kate to bed and kissed her forehead, "Later, Katie." Brad whispered tenderly. After he left, Kate woke up and pouted. If only she didn't feel so sore, she and Brad could have made love...

She smiled of course, finding out he got his form. Yay! Someday would come soon! She looked over at Carla, seeing her fangs were gone again. She wanted to be sure of something, she opened her shirt and gasped. She saw bite marks, she blinked. Gene bit her to quell her transformation and healed her on top of that...She pouted and smacked the sleeping girl in the face...

"You have no clue..." She grumbled at her friend.

* * *

**Yay! Brad conquered his form but it seems that they have enemies and it on the home front...Will Brad and Kate survive it? And just what is the truth behind Gene and Carla's rocky relationship?**


	22. Not Qiute That Simple

**Ninjago belongs to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Not Quite That Simple**

Gene was doing target practice, the mental kind. Using everything from his needles to even rocks weight 20 lbs. Why? Just to see his extent, wanting to see his limit. Gene meditated and took a deep breath, lifting the rocks with little to no struggle, sending them and watching them pelting the large targets like firing squad. He saw a large boulder, he gently put his hand on it. He closed his eyes and began trying to lift it, the rock wasn't budging. He tried harder, it still didn't move. His face grew red as he unleashed all his effort, his face began to drip sweat. The large boulder began to budge, a bit. Gene saw this and growled at it, his nose started bleed massively. He got dizzy and stopped, he went down on a knee and panted heavily. Brad saw this and went to him, "Gene, enough already! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Brad asked. Gene put his hand up gently and crooked a finger at him, Brad got closer and blinked. Gene knew what was wrong and was going to use Brad to help him out.

Gene clamped his fangs onto his throat, Brad was forced backward onto the hallway wall. Brad was spooked but then relaxed and rolled his eyes, Gene was so stubborn. He should have asked instead of scaring the crap out of him with these surprise feedings! Brad found it routine now to find his body with fang marks, Gene was snaking on him in the middle of the night. Once he felt dizzy, he tapped his shoulder. Gene released him, "Dude! Do you fucking mind? Why won't you just bite Carla?" Brad asked. Gene shook his head once, "No. Besides, I bite my bed partners as well so your not the only one." he sighed. Brad groaned, "Gene, face it. Katie and me both know what you two are obviously afraid of: Your afraid that your parents were right and that you'll end up like them! Yes, Gene...This is what you fear, stop running from it!" Brad said with groan. He put his hands on his shoulders, "For both your humanity's sake, quit being so fucking stubborn! Are you that afraid of her?!" He asked. Gene widened his eyes at him, Brad's gaze didn't change.

"You NEED each other, you damn fool..."

"To need a person is to have no willpower to stand on your own, I need no woman."

Brad let go and walked off, he and Carla were willing to become demons just to avoid each other? This was getting too stupid...Love was needed to cure their aliments and yet they were avoiding it at all cost or at least trying to. Carla allowed him to bite her and he gave a "Love bite" of sorts to quell her down, they instinctively knew they needed the other but they were just too stubborn to ever admit it. And their choices in bed partners didn't help, not when it was obvious they were trying to steal them away from the other person and using trickery. While Brad couldn't see it, he was sure Abby was tricking Gene into sleeping with her somehow. And he didn't fucking like it...She didn't care about him at all, if she did, she wouldn't let him bite into her! Gene was nothing more then just something she could rub Carla's face into. He wanted to smack her but at the same time...It wasn't any of his business. He sighed, he also had no proof of anything happening. he had heard about Yuki Jedan sniffing around Carla a lot...Sneaky brat, Kate felt that he was tricking her but just like the ruby eyed boy, she had no proof of it happening. He growled, Jura Kaiden was going after Kate. He didn't care that she slept with anyone...Once he got to her however, that was it. Jura however didn't stop with just getting a banging...He wanted Kate all to himself so now it was personal!

When was Gene going to stop this rant of his? When he and Carla were banished to Hell?

* * *

_"Gene? Will you always be there for me?"_

_"No matter what, I'll be there."_

Gene was fighting with a rouge royal vampire, this one went after Carla and a Kindergarten boy before that. Gene was out of blood! Unfortunately, the White Ninja was within proximity, which was causing problems already! He told him and the rest of the color coated PJ crew to back off! Gene was in vampire form while Zane was human, god forbid that he gets hurt! If he gets cut up and if the vampire smells it, he's a goner! Well, he was foolish to follow so if he did, it was of no concern to him! Zane watched as Gene and the rouge fought tooth and nail, literally. It really was rather gory to watch, Zane fought with the urge to vomit on spot. That little boy was in the hospital now, hopefully he was alright.

Gene blitzed the Vampire, Zane was turning his insides just watching. Demon or not, this was too much! He pushed him from the fallen Vampire, Gene struggled with him, Zane wouldn't budge or dislodge his sheriken.

"The hell are you doing, Ninja?! Get out of the way!" Gene snarled.

"You've done enough, he's dead!" Zane growled.

Gene glared at him, "Don't be so sure of that, this is a prince rank demon, a vampire no less! If I don't massacre to the point of bits, he'll still come back and bite! Now out of the way or I'll make mincemeat out of you." Gene threatened.

The dead vampire's pinky twitched, neither boy saw it. Gene forced Zane's hands down and slashed at him, Zane dodge but felt his cheek sting and grew very warm and then cold. The vampire smelled the intoxicating smell assault his nose, he awoke immediately and followed instinct. Before either saw him, he clamped down on Zane's neck. Gene saw this and stabbed the vampire in the head and yanked him off of Zane, whom fell over. Gene sliced the blood sucker into shreds upon shreds. Gene panted, he looked over to the Ninja strictly. He gulped, he wasn't moving...Not a good sign. He went over to him to check on him, he flipped him over with care. He stopped bleeding and proceeded to use healing pouch on him, he paled as soon as the mark only shrank and discolored. Crap...The White Ninja was infected...Gene growled, he brought him to his fangs and bit down. This wouldn't stop it but hinder it, that was all he could do for him. Now they had no choice...He carried him on his back and walked back.

* * *

The ninja surrounded their companion and were told by Gene as to what happened to him, what he had done. Carla, Brad, and Kate looked at each other. Gene had bitten one of the Ninja, because he was bitten by a vampire. What would this do? Would he be a prince like Gene and Brad or...Would he be his own rank due to his elemental power over ice? Lily gulped and went over to Zane, She picked up his head and held him close to her. Despite how it happened, she would be here for Zane. He didn't ask for this, she knew. She would do this because she loved him, he wasn't allowed to bit anyone but her. Carla and Gene were about to warn her but she glared back at them, expressing with her eyes that she knew what she was doing and risking by being so close. Lily pulled his head closer and made sure his lips were brushing on her neck, she wanted him to feed well. Zane's eyes shot open and with intimacy known as second nature, bit down on Lily's thin neck. Lily grabbed the sides of the hospital bed to steady herself, stunned at the powerful vice grip bite he gave. All were worried, this was dangerous wasn't it? Couldn't he easily feast on any of them if Lily wasn't around? Gene saw the concern, "As long as it's temporary, Zane will not turn into one." Gene assured. He sounded awfully bitter, Brad sighed. Lily released a moan, Zane let go immediately. He looked at her, horrified at what he had done to her. Gene glared at him, "Fool, I warned you and now you got your ass bit. Now your a vampire, congratulations." He said snidely. Zane glared at him, he didn't know. The ginger growled, pissed at him and everyone. he didn't want to team up with them but he bit Zane, there was no turning back now. No, now they had to work together. All but Carla was on board, she turned and walked off. Gene stopped her, only for her to slap him."Traitor! Stay away from me!" Carla barked. She stormed off, he rubbed his cheek. "Stubborn hot-headed woman...Going outside isn't a good idea..." Gene growled. He followed after her, Lily and Zane silently smiled at this, how very Cole like of him. Brad and Carla looked outside, worried. The waves weren't dumbed down yet, chances were high as a stoner with $100 worth of weed that more Vampire were out there and feeding. Brad sighed, they had no choice but to now. It was do or die...

"We've got no choice but to work together, look...We don't need elemental power but you Ninja need demon forms in order to live." Brad admitted. He scratched his head, he looked at Cole. He already know what type to give him, he'd say no if he told him what he needed to do. Being the Earth Ninja, his body was the most adaptable...I.E.: The Ogre form was perfect for him and only would add to his power house niche. Brad was a Prince of said class, therefore...He could change him into any class he was willing to give, weaker then him of course... "Wow, what's that?" Brad lied. Cole looked behind him, Brad grabbed him fast and bit down, "YEOW! You red-eyed fuck, get the fuck off of me!" Cole howled in pain. He got off him and chuckled, "Sorry, dude but you'd say no if I told ya. Trying to do you a soild, butt clay." Brad chuckled. Cole groaned, Kate stopped Tiffany from going near him. Katie looked at Kyra, she bit her. "Ow! Hey!" Kyra whined. She put her hands up, "Sorry...The sooner the better, you know that..." Katie sighed. They would have to teach them to get use to the conditions but there was one thing that bothered them, the one the Ninja couldn't do. The final attacks and any others were drawn from Torment, misery and despair...Something the Ninja didn't have in the least...They needed to tap into another source...Outside of the room, Shen and the other Darkley grads wondered on what do for that...Sounded like they had to talk to their own inner demons for answers...Ed and Jacob weren't looking forward to that talk...

* * *

Gene looked around and used his nose, where was that girl? He heard voices and stopped, hiding himself and slinking in the shadows. He saw another Vampire and Carla, he was about to take a bite in her. "Damn you, Carla!" He said quietly. He dashed to them, throwing needles to his eyes. The Vampire backed away, ready to slash and bite into anything. Gene shoved Carla out of the way and clamped down, Gene stayed in place while straining. The vampire seemed to be confused at what he was biting into, not surprising.

"What's wrong, you poor bastard? Can't get a good taste?" Gene asked while laughing a bit. The vampire got off, unhappy that it bit another vampire. Gene let out a snarl, he drove his nails into his shoulders. Gene dared not look back at Carla, knowing she was there. He put his right hand on his head and squeezed it a bit as it swiped at him, it heard him laughing at him. "Until I'm done with her, Carla belongs to ME! Now die...VAMPIRE'S RAGE!" He whispered. He slashed the vampire into ribbons upon ribbons, Carla blinked. The massive blood bath hadn't scared her... Nor the shreds of flesh dropping into a pile...What scared her was the reality of Gene and her relationship, that they just couldn't walk away from each other...

Life was never that simple and it never will be...

* * *

**Sorry for the delay folks! Be ready for the next Chapter, it gonna be huge! And to answer your question, yes, Gene mastered the form...Will our favorite Ninja be able to shoulder the transformations given to them? We'll see.**


End file.
